The Secret of Two Singers
by ChaoChao42
Summary: Rin is the new girl at school. Len is the heir of his father's company, Kagamine Corp. Len is a playboy and pop star that every girl wants and every guy wants to be. One day, they meet, but Len and Rin's path intertwine more then they should because of some interesting events. They have one huge secret that they share. What will happen when the world finds out their secret?
1. New Home, New School, New City

The Secret of Two Singers Chapter 1

Disclaimer: ChaoChao42 doesn't own Vocaloid, whatsoever!

ChaoChao42: But...

Disclaimer: Nope, you ARE NOT getting sued because of this and ruin your future.

ChaoChao42: You don't have to crush my dreams... *goes cries in a corner*

Disclaimer: Any songs and/or anything else you recognize is owned be their respective owners... Anyway, now to the story!

ChaoChao42: Go ahead I'll um... *sniff* be here when you get done, don't worry I'll be alright alone... *sniff*

Disclaimer: *goes hugs ChaoChao42* It's ok don't cry... Anyway, you should start reading *both wave bye until next time*

I was staring out the window, watching the green scenery whiz by.

You must be wondering who am I, what am I doing and why am I staring out a window bored to death.

The name is Kagamine Rin and I'm moving to a new city because of my parents. Yeah, I know the awkward move to a new school, meeting new people, making new friends, well I think it's a load of shit. I usually don't talk like that, but you could say that I don't really want to move...not because I'll miss my hometown or the people and friends I'm leaving behind. Let's just say I didn't have a lot of "friends" back home anyway, my parents and I are opening our own pastry shop, which are the best pastries in the whole country and I would say world, but that is being biased.

"Hey Rin...Rin, are you asleep with your eyes open again?" I heard what the driver said barely.

"What do you want?" I sighed turning towards him.

"Come on, don't be all depress and now your giving me that 'shut the hell up or I'll kill you look'. Can't you give your uncle a smile for once?" my uncle said.

"No" I said blankly.

"Fine...don't smile for me, then" he sighed turning on the radio.

"Go Google It" came on, breaking our tense awkward silence.

"Go Google It" my uncle sang, singing along with Megurine Luka.

"Shouldn't you be singing Kamui Gakupo's lines instead of Luka's, how can you even sing that high"

"I can sing whatever I want to, if you have a problem with it, oh well. I would stop singing if you would smile for me, but noooo you won't" he said.

"Come on Uncle Ginta, that's not fair" I pouted.

"Well life is unfair" Ginta said "Hey, look at that?"

"Wow, that is the biggest house I have ever seen and look there's a park a few blocks away" he said.

"When did we even get in the city?" I asked majorly confused because I remember only seeing the greenery of the countryside.

"When you were staring off into space and when you were complaining about my beautiful voice" he said.

"Well, sorry for complaining, but having a guy being able to sing as high as a girl is scary." I stated.

I looked at the city, it's like any other city big skyscrapers, a lot of buildings and shops. Most of the buildings are gray or black with some small colorful shops inbetween. Luckily there's that park we passed up which has some color for this black, white, and gray world, that I'll have to live in for the rest of my life.

"Hey, it's your parents' shop and look your parents and Rinto are out there working on the shop" Ginta said.

I looked to where my uncle was pointing to see the shop, Kagamine's Pastries, it's a light yellow building with a light blue striped awning, a huge glass window so you can easily see inside and easily see the pastries for sale. It looks so cheery, I can't wait to see the inside.

Ginta drove past the shop not waiting for me to say hi to my parents and my other uncle.

"Why didn't we stop? I thought you were suppose to drive me to the new house and where the hell are you taking me?" I yelled.

"Calm down Rin, your parents asked me to pick you up from the airport and take you to sign up for your new high school, THEN I take you home" he said.

"My parents asked you to drop me off at my new school?" I asked.

"Well no, they said to wait on you, they did tell you that you'll be starting school tomorrow?" he questioned.

"Yeah, I just um...uh forgot about it since all of this excitement about moving and opening the pastry shop" I said fist pumping the air not that excitedly.

"Your just like your father always looking on the brightside of everything even though you hate it" Ginta laughed.

"HEY THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" I yelled as the car braked and Ginta parked it.

Ginta got out of the car as did I so he could lock it.

"No, this isn't funny it's HILARIOUS" he said bursting out with laughter.

I punched him hard in the arm "HEY, THAT HURTS" he said rubbing his arm.

"Stay here, I can't stand your stupidity and plus you'll ruin any chance I have of being accepted into this school" I said as I walked away towards the door of the school.

"What if someone tries to kidnap you or worse, rape you?" he semi-yelled.

"I'll be fine, you can wait right there and watch for any weirdos who would want to do that to me" I gave a small wave and my uncle gave me a thumbs up before I walked inside my new school, Setsuko High.

The first step I took inside I notice that this school is actually clean and presentable. I guess everyone takes the time to clean up the school unlike my old one. I walked down the white marble-like hallway to a room with a sign outside that says "office." I open the door slowly, knocking on it before go in to get the receptionist's attention.

"Oh hello there, you must be the new student. I'm Hanako Kaiya, the principal of Setsuko High School." the "receptionist" said.

"Oh...um...uh yes, I am Kagamine Rin" I said bowing ninety degrees.

"Aww, your so beautiful" Hanako Kaiya said.

"Um, thank you" I said fiddling with the hem of my shirt.

"I thought you needed to hear that anyway, please take a seat and tell me a little about yourself" she said motioning towards the chair in front of her desk.

I sat down "Um...what would you like to know?" I asked.

"How about...what does it feel like to be the daughter of Kagamine Natsu and Kagamine Natsumi?" she asked getting a slight sparkle in her eye.

"Do you mean the billionaires that own Kagamine Corp.?" I asked, she nodded.

"I have never met Mr. and Mrs. Kagamine, so I wouldn't know." I said to her disbelief.

"How can you not have met your parents before?" she asked.

"My parents are Kagamine Haru and Kagamine Haruko, we are in no way related to the billionaires" I said with a smile.

"Oh...how stupid of me, I should have not assumed that please forgive me" she said.

"It's fine people ask us that all the time." I said.

"Ok, I wrote that down in your file, ok next question or should I say questions anyway, how old are you, your hobbies, likes, dislikes, what would you like to do after high school?" she asked smiling at me waiting for me to answer.

"Um...I'm 16 years old and my hobbies are drawing, singing, playing my instruments and learning as much as I can, oh and reading. I love oranges and I hate people who act like they are better then everyone else, oh and violence." I said.

"Ok, now what do you see yourself doing after high school" she asked after she finished writing all of that in my file.

"Umm...I really don't know" I said tapping my chin while thinking.

"That's ok most kids have no idea what they want to do until after high school and later on in their lives" she said.

"Ok, date of birth, race, hair color, eye color, height and weight?" she asked.

"I was born on December 27, 1996, I'm Japanese and I have blond hair and sea blue eyes. I am 5 feet and 94.79 pounds." I said.

"Ok we're done, all you have to do is sign this and let me go get your uniform, I'll be right back" she said getting up and going into the back room.

I signed the paper and sat there until she came back with my uniform.

"Ok here you go, the whole uniform with the jacket, blouse, tie, skirt, socks, and shoes. Oh, and tomorrow morning come here to the office and I'll give you your schedule and locker. I'll see you tomorrow!" she said handing me my uniform before she waved to me as I left.

I walked towards the door as my cell phone rang in my jean pocket.

I pulled out my orange cell phone with a treble clef charm on it and answered it.

"Hey, Hikari"

"Hey Rin, it's been forever since I've talked to you, how are you?"

"It's only been two days since we've talked and I'm fine, I've just registered at my new school"

"I miss yoouuu, don't leave me"

"I miss you too, but this has to happen, I'll come visit soon, ok"

"Ok, bye Rin"

"Bye" I said hanging up my phone and walking out of the school.

It looks like the school is already out. I walked out of the school doors to see my uncle surrounded by schoolgirls and some guys that were giving him glares because he had all of the girls' attention.

I walked forward towards my uncle, "Finally, your done, sweetheart" Ginta said with a smirk.

"What's going on here?" I said slyly.

"Oh, these beautiful ladies were keeping me company while I waited for you" he said with a smile which made all of them giggle.

"Well, I'm done here" I said showing him the uniform in my hand.

"All registered, then, let's go" he said putting his arm around my shoulder, hugging me to his side and giving me a kiss on the cheek before leading me to the car.

"Bye ladies, oh and see you around guys" Ginta said as we got in the car and drove off down the street.

"Why did you act like I'm your girlfriend for?" I asked.

"Well since, I'm handsome and I have a sexy voice any girl would want me, but if they know that I have a 'girlfriend' then they will try to take me away and they would want me more because everyone wants something they can't have" he smirked.

"Yeah, but sometimes you get what you want even if it seems unlikely you will" I said.

"True, anyway let's get you home" he said.

Len's POV

I stared out the window of my classroom, for some reason I couldn't sleep in class like I usually do at this time. I sat there when my chair was kicked shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Your awake Kagamine, are you ready to answer the math problem on the board" his sensei asked.

"Umm...uh" I said.

"You weren't paying attention were you?" his sensei asked.

"No, that's not true the answer is 27" I said.

"Your wrong Kagamine, it's 124" a girl with long blond hair named Lily said.

"She's right Len, the answer is right there on the board" Kaito, one of my best friends said.

"It's wrong, you forgot to distribute and then add and subtract" I informed our sensei.

"Your right Len, I didn't realized that, thank you for pointing that out." sensei said.

"Told you, Hoshiko-sensei" I smirked.

"The answer is 27, please correct that in your notes and your homework is on page 43 #12-26" Hoshiko-sensei said.

Everyone packed up their books when Gumi came in from her classroom. She ran over to where my friends were standing next to me talking about my awesome math skills.

"Guys, guess what?" Gumi said breathlessly.

"What?" we asked.

"There's a new girl?" she said.

"A new girl in your class?" Kaiko asked.

"No...well I don't know, I was going to the nurse for a band-aid and when I came out I saw a blond girl in the office with Kaiya-sensei" Gumi said.

"Is she hot?" Nero asked as he walked over to us with some of his friends.

"Go away, Nero" Miku said annoyed.

"Fine...whatever you guys are losers anyway" Nero laughed "Let's go Akaito, Neru, Meiko, Lily, Meito."

"Your the loser who's talking" Luka said quietly to everyone's surprise which made Nero mad and storm off with his little posse in tow.

"Nice one, Luka" Gakupo said coming up to us with Luki, Akaiko, and Mikuo.

"Whatever" Luka said.

"Anyway, what else did you see about this girl" Gumiya asked with a little drool on his chin.

"Ewww, Gumiyyya, you pervert, shutup and let Gumi explain" Miku said with a slight glint in her eye.

"Oook...j-just d-don't k-kiiiilll MEEEE" Gumiya yelled cowering in fear of Miku's wrath and her Leeks of Death which come out of nowhere.

"Shut up, Gumiya" Mikuo said.

"THANK YOU" I yelled out exasperated.

"Yeah, whatever, you can buy ice cream for all of us as a thank you" Kaito said with a grin.

"Yeah, that's a great idea" Miku said getting everyone to agree on the subject.

"Fine...let's go" I said as we walk out of the classroom and into the hallway to the front of the school where we stopped outside the office.

"I wonder if that girl is still in there?" Gumiya asked.

"I don't see anyone in there from here" Mikuo stated.

"Let me see" Kaito said sneaking over to the window to peer in"

"KAITO, STOP YOUR BEING A TOTAL STALKER AND WEIRDO" we all whisper-yelled.

Kaito backed up from the window with a goofy smile on his face. "She is SOOO CUTE" Kaito squealed with a clap of his hand.

"You sure he's not gay" I whispered loudly to Miku so everyone could hear it.

"I AM NOT GAY" Kaito yelled making people turn around to see what was going on. "I like NO LOVE GIRLS and I'm in love with an amazing teal-haired girl so you can go to hell, Len! Just because you are a playboy and like messing with girls' hearts and think you can get away with anything just because your rich and have parents that could fire this whole school and ruin everyone's life, just because your bored or mad"

Everyone stood there staring at Kaito in shock especially Miku and I. I wonder how Kaiya-sensei or the new girl hasn't came out wondering what the hell is going on because we're standing pretty much right outside the office yelling/fighting.

"Sorry, Kaito, I was just joking around, I'm sorry you feel that way, here" I said taking a hundred bucks from my pocket and putting it in his hand and walk away "See yah"

"L-Len...wait up" Kaito said making me stop in my tracks as he ran up to me "Let me buy the ice cream"

"Umm...uh o-ok, let's go" I stuttered as my friends and I left the school building to get the best ice cream in the city.

We walked out talking animatedly about random subjects some girls swooning over the guys in our group; Mikuo, Kaito, Gakupo, Luki, Gumiya, and I while all of the girls in our group; Luka, Akaiko, Miku, Kaiko, and Gumi all gave the fangirls death glares to scare them away. Gosh, I hate fangirls, but they are sooo fun to mess around with!

We stopped by our usual spot where we wait for each other in the morning, waiting to see if we can catch a glimpse of the new girl. Everyone in the whole school stood out here waiting, the fangirls came over to us to "our girl" friends' disgust.

"LENNY, WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?" some of the girls yelled it all sounded like a garble mess of words, I had no idea of who said what.

"This is hilarious" a guy laughed coming around to the front of his car to sit on the hood to talk to us since that was the closest place to sit by the trees we were standing at.

"Who are you?" Kaiko asked innocently.

"Probably some weirdo" Luka murmured to Miku.

"The name's Kagamine Ginta, at your service" Ginta smirked while giving a bow.

"Wow, another Kagamine, one that isn't such a bitch" a girl said rushing over with the rest of the fangirls.

The group of fangirls start talking all at once to the guy making me and my friends all glare at this guy. Who the hell does this guy think he is for stealing all of the girls from me...ME?

"Wow, I think we should keep that guy around, makes our job easier, don't you think so?" Akaiko said with a evil smile to Kaiko.

"Yeah, it does" Miku said with a slight blush dusting her cheeks which I just notice that she's been staring at Kaito the whole time. I wonder what's going on between those two?

"Hey, look it's the blond girl I saw earlier" Gumi said while discreetly pointing at the said girl.

We all look towards her, she paused seeing the group of girls surrounding that guy and his car which is a pretty nice car by the way. She's a blond just like me with blue eyes just like mine except hers are a more cheery blue, you could say sea blue describes them more. She's a little bit shorter than me, but I like girls that way so I don't feel so short compared to them. I hate girls that are taller than me, anyway she put away what looked like an orange cell phone before walking forward to the group of girls and that Ginta guy.

The guy looked up from the girls he was talking to, "Finally, your done, sweetheart?" Ginta asked smirking at the girl with short blond hair.

"What's going on here?" she asked slyly like she knew something that she isn't afraid to say in public around total strangers.

"Oh, these beautiful ladies were keeping me company while I waited for you" he said with a smile which made all of the fangirls giggle uncontrollably.

"Well, I'm done here" she said showing him the uniform in her hand.

"All registered, then, let's go" he said putting his arm around her shoulder, hugging her to his side and giving her a kiss on the cheek before leading her to the passenger side of his car.

"Bye ladies, oh and see you around guys" Ginta said as they got in the car and drove off down the street.

I can't believe that guy has a girlfriend and still have the guts to hit on those fangirls. Who would be crazy enough to hit on girls when your waiting on your girlfriend? I know I wouldn't if I had a beautiful girl like that as my girlfriend and I'm a Kagamine. Well, I guess that doesn't make much sense because he's a Kagamine too and I know for sure that I don't have a twenty-one year old brother. Who the hell is this guy? And...

Who is that blond girl?


	2. Cookies and Oranges

The Secret of Two Singers Chapter 2

Cookies and Oranges

ChaoChao42: Hi guys! I just wanted to know if I should post the lyrics of the songs I'm going to use in my story like they are singing it or just tell you the name and you can look it up on YouTube. TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I HAVE NO IDEA IF I SHOULD DO THIS OR NOT! WAAAAH!

Disclaimer: Calm down ChaoChao, just breathe...in...and out. Anyway, while ChaoChao is in a corner having a mental breakdown she wanted me to tell you that she will be looking for suggestions about the lyric situation. SO PLEASE HELP SO I DON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH HER MELTDOWNS (hehehe see what I did there) *cough cough* Anyway, now to the story!

Enjoy!

Rin's POV

We parked in front of Kagamine's Pastries and I jumped out of the car and ran inside the building. I ran up to my parents and hugged them.

"When did you get here?" my father asked hugging my mother and I with a big bear hug.

"We got here an hour or so ago." Ginta said coming into the store.

"Ginta, it's so good to see you!" my mother said hugging my uncle.

"It's nice to see you again, Haruko!" Ginta said. "It's nice to see you in person, bro"

"It's great to see you too!" my father said hugging my uncle as Rinto came into the store's front room.

"RINTO!" I yelled happily, running and jumping into my other uncle's arms.

"RIN, man your getting big, I remember when you were just a baby in the hospital" Rinto said putting me back down on my feet.

"She hasn't gotten that big, she's lighter than a leaf" Ginta said.

"HEY!" I pouted.

"WHAT?" Ginta asked.

"YOUR BEING MEAN!" I yelled punching his arm hard.

"OWWWW! THAT HURTS" Ginta yelled.

"That's the point bro, Rin do you want a hug so mean old Ginta can't hurt you anymore?" Rinto said.

I rushed into his arms, "Yeah!" I smiled.

"I'm not old, Rinto is older than me and how come she never smiles for me?" Ginta asked with a pout.

"That's because you're you, bro" Rinto said. "Right Haru?"

"Yep, it's just your personality." Haru said. "Or it could be the time you put a frog on her head"

"BOB DIED BECAUSE SHE FREAKED OUT!" Ginta semi-yelled to prove his point.

"HIS NAME WAS FRED AND YOU SAID IT WAS A SNAKE!" I yelled turning around putting my hands on my hips.

"Bob...Fred, whatever they are the same" Ginta said with a wave of his hand in dismissal.

"NO THEY'RE NOT! BOB WAS A FISH AND FRED WAS A FROG!" we all yelled at Ginta.

"Ok ok calm down everyone, now YOU TWO GET TO WORK!" Haruko yelled shoving paint rollers into Rinto and Ginta's hands, pointing in the direction of the front door.

Ginta and Rinto sulked out of the room to start painting.

"Now Rin come on!" my mother said pulling me to the back room and up a staircase by the arm with my father laughing as he followed behind us.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked as we went pass a couple of doors before stopping in front of the very last door at the end of the hall.

"You'll see, open the door!" my parents said.

I opened the door to see a huge room with a four post queen size bed towards the back wall. A white dresser and vanity and a huge bookshelf with a door that leads to somewhere else.

"Wow, it's huge!" I said walking into the room with my parents watching and smiling at my reaction.

"Open the closet door." my father said.

I walked over to the smoky-glassed door and opened it to see a huge room. "A walk-in-closet?" I said in surprise looking towards my parents, hoping this isn't some dream.

They nodded with huge grins on their faces.

"I LOVE IT!" I ran to my parents to hug them to death. "But how can we afford such a big place plus the shop area?"

"We saved a lot of money." my mother said.

"Well, remember when you did a lemonade stand every summer, well we kinda used all of that money." my father said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

My mother elbowed my father in the ribs hard " Owww!" my father said rubbing his side.

I giggled "That's ok, I love it here already!"

"Good now, we have to get back to work so we're ready for the grand opening tomorrow and you have to unpack. So let's get to it!" my father said punching the air.

"YEAH!" I said punching the air just like my father.

"What am I going to do with you two?" my mother sighed before we all went down stairs to get to work.

I didn't bring a lot of stuff with me just my favorite clothes, my precious books, and my favorite knickknacks. The rest of my stuff that I knew wouldn't get damaged on the way here is already waiting in my room to be unpacked, it took just a couple of trips to the car to get everything else I own into my new room ready to be unpacked.

I started unpacking my stuff quickly as possible so I could go help my family with preparing for the grand opening of the shop.

Len's POV

"H-how...w-what...t-the?" I said.

"Wow, that guy made The Len Kagamine speechless" Mikuo laughed.

"SHUT UP, Mikuo" I yelled making my face go red with anger.

"CALM DOWN EVERYONE!" Kaito semi-yelled making all of us look at him.

"Let's not eat each other! Let's eat ICE CREAM!" Kaito yelled.

We all looked at him like he was insane, "Okay." we all said.

"LET'S GO GET ICE CREAM!" Miku yelled punching the air, all of us agreeing.

We walked out of the school gates talking about random stuff like video games, movies, clothes(girls), and ice cream(Kaito). None of us talking about my next album since I am a pop star plus we just saw a poster of the album I just released on a billboard.

The people on the street just stared at us(mostly me) whispering to each other about seeing the pop star, Len.

"Hey Len, do you ever get tired of random people talking about you?" Kaiko innocently asked.

"No not really, everyone just loves me too much" I smirked.

"Hey guys, look..." Luka pointed ahead of us a little.

"Hey, isn't that Ginta." Gumi said.

"Looks like it." Akaiko said.

"HEY GINTA!" Gumiya yelled with a wave.

"Gumiya, I am going to kill you" I said through gritted teeth as we walked up to Ginta.

"Ohh hey, it's nice to see you guys again" Ginta said turning around to face us with a paint roller in his hand and bright yellow paint all over his shirt.

"You know these kids? You better not be stalking them like the last time." the guy beside Ginta said making us finally notice him.

"THAT WAS WHEN I WAS TEN!" Ginta semi-yelled.

We all started laughing "The name's Rinto" Rinto said introducing himself.

"My name's Mikuo and these are my friends Kaiko, Luki, Akaiko, Gakupo, Luka, Gumiya, Gumi, Kaito, my sister, Miku, and the short blond shota here is Len." Mikuo said.

"I'M NOT A SHOTA" I yelled.  
A man and a woman walked over to us laughing.

"You two should not be terrorizing the locals already" the man said making the woman laugh.

"We are not!" Rinto and Ginta semi-yelled.

"Anyway, I'm Haru Kagamine and this is my wife, Haruko" Haru said introducing his wife to us.

"You're Len's parents?" my friends asked.

"Len? Do you mean THE Len Kagamine as in the pop star" Haruko asked with her eyes sparkling.

"Yeah?..." my friends answered.

"I wish..." Haruko murmured.

"No we're not his parents, we're not related to them whatsoever." Haru said.

"Ohh..." we said.

We all stood there awkwardly when the front door of the shop opened and someone came over to us.

"Rinto, raise your arms" the blond girl we saw earlier at school said coming up behind Rinto.

She pulled off his shirt, "Ginta, take off your shirt" she said.

"Why? You took off Rinto's shirt, can't you take off mine too?" Ginta asked her.

"No" she said blankly.

"PLEASE!" Ginta begged.

"Fine...raise your arms." she said pulling his shirt off before going back into the shop.

All of the girls stood there staring at Ginta and Rinto's nice abs and all of the guys' mouths dropped in surprise and some in awe.

The same girl came out of the shop again with a huge plate of cookies.

"Can we have a cookie?" Ginta and Rinto begged with puppy dog eyes.

"Here Rinto, take one!" she said with a smile.

She let Haru and Haruko both pick a cookie from the plate like Rinto did.

"What about me?..." Ginta pouted.

"Here...now stop being annoying" she said shoving a cookie into Ginta's mouth making him 'mmmmm' happily.

She turned towards us, "You're the guys that were staring at me while I was walking out of Setsuko High."

"Staring at you?" Haru and Haruko asked the blond girl.

"It was because of Ginta's stupidity like always" she said. "At least I hope so..."

"You sure it wasn't because your a beautiful young woman" Haruko said making the blond smile.

"She wishes..." Ginta said ruining the moment.

"SHUT UP GINTA!" the blond girl yelled punching him hard in the arm (it looked like it hurt a lot). "Or you won't EVER EAT ANOTHER COOKIE OF MINE...EVER AGAIN!"

"I'M SOOOOORRRY!" Ginta semi-yelled in devastation.

"Can I have a hug?"Ginta asked holding his arms out to her.

"No" she said blankly. (DANG REJECTED :) sorry couldn't resist)

"Don't be so mean to my bro, give him a break for once, okay Oranges?" Rinto said messing with Ginta's hair.

"Hey..." Ginta said.

"FINE...here..." she said hugging Ginta.

"YAAAY, I finally get a hug from Oranges" Ginta squealed. (yes I made him squeal :P)

"Oranges?" my friends and I asked.

Haru and Haruko broke out laughing, "It's nothing just their teasing" she said. "Anyway, would you guys like some cookies?"

"Oh yeah!" Gumiya said grabbing a cookie from the plate and gobbling it down in three seconds flat.

"Mmmmm, you guys should try it!" Gumiya said licking his lips.

"Um...okay..." we said each taking a cookie from the plate and thanked her for it before taking a bite of the cookie.

"MMMMMMMM!" we all said falling in love with the delicious cookies.

"Um...thanks...there just chocolate chip cookies, though, nothing special about them." she said with a smile on her face and a slight blush dusting her cheeks.

She looks soooo cute when she blushes. I just thought you guys should know that.

"But you made them, sweetheart." Ginta said hugging the girl to her displeasure.

"WHAT DID YOU PUT IN THOSE COOKIES, ORANGES?" Haru and Haruko semi-yelled wondering why Ginta is acting weird.

"The usual sugar, chocolate chips, vanilla, oh and arsenic...and STOP calling me ORANGES" she pouted.

"Sorry..." Haru, Haruko, Rinto, and Ginta murmured.

"Anyway, those cookies are on the house because we're not open until tomorrow so come visit sometime and buy some more cookies." she said with a smile.

We nodded that we would.

Yaaaay, maybe I can steal her away from Ginta! I fist pumped in my mind.

"Anyway, I have to go now..." she said.

"Why?" all my friends plus Ginta and Rinto pouted.

She giggled, "You two are idiots, because who else does the laundry, certainly not any of you do it" she said before walking back inside the shop, shaking her head as she went.

"Anyway...come visit anytime!" Haru said with a smile.

"Yeah! Please do! RINTO, GINTA BACK TO PAINTING MY SHOP NOOOOW!" Haruko semi-yelled making Haru chuckle at his wife's bluntness and bossiness.

"YES MA'AM" Rinto and Ginta saluted with their paint rollers before staring to paint the walls again.

The shop door opened again, "I'm going to the grocery store do we need anything for the shop" the blond asked.

"HERSEY'S CHOCOLATE BAR...KITKATS...NO BUTTERFINGERS" Ginta and Rinto yelled arguing about chocolate bars.

"No, anything else besides that" she asked.

"No sweetheart...oh and you finally changed from those clothes. How does feel to be in nice clean clothes at home then in a smelly, stuffy airport?" Haruko asked.

She's wearing a pair of gray exercise shorts and a sky blue t-shirt with white and black sneakers. Her hair is shoulder length and her bangs hang down in front of her face sometimes when she moves. (Basically it's Rin wearing normal casual clothes like you wear during the weekend (at least I do) without the hair clips and bow and you'll see why she doesn't have the bow, it's important later on in the story) :)

"It feels great! Anyway, see yah later!" she said as she walked by us on the sidewalk.

"Hey wait, take us with youuuu!" Kaito said dramatically.

She stopped in her tracks, "You guys want to come with me to the grocery store?"

All of the guys nodded their heads like bobble heads.

"Um...okay...if you guys want to come you can." she said.

"YAAAAY!" we all cheered running to catch up to her.

We walked talking about random stuff like school, video games, movies, makeup/clothes (girls), and ice cream and leeks. (Kaito and Miku)

We finally made it to the grocery store and walked in. As soon as we walked in we saw Nero and his friends.

"Look who it is guys" Nero said as we walked over.

"Shut up, Nero" Miku said.

"What are you doing here, Nero, Neru, Akaito, Lily, Nigaito, Nigaiko, Kikaito, Kikaiko, Meito, Meiko, Ted, Teto, Piko, and...Miki" Gumi growled.

"I'm going to go get some candy for Ginta." our new blond friend said before casually but quickly walking away.

"Look what you did now" Luka said.

"That's the girl dating Ginta isn't?" Lily asked.

"Sadly yes..." Akaiko said Kaiko and Teto nodding in agreement making Luki, Mikuo, and Ted growl in frustration.

"Anyway, Kagamine stay out of my way and you won't get hurt." Nero said before our rival group left to another part of the store.

"That fucking bitch..." I said through gritted teeth.

We walked all over the store to get all of our favorite foods before stopping by a cash register to wait for the blond called...Oranges?

"Hey guys, thanks for waiting for me" 'Oranges' said as she came up to us.

"No problem!" Miku said. "Let's check out!"

We all went and paid for our stuff when a bagger came over when it was 'Oranges' turn to paid.

"Hello!" she said to the bagger as he handed the bag with her purchases over.

"Have a nice day." the guy said robotically.

We all turned around towards her, "NERO!" we all semi-yelled.

"Not you losers again." Nero complained.

"We're not losers, you and your friends are the losers" I said getting in his face.

"Shut up, SHOTA!" Nero yelled.

"I'm not a SHOTA!" I yelled.

"Just because you are a pop star you think you can boss me or anyone around" Nero said furiously.

"DO NOT!" I yelled.

"DO TO!" Nero yelled.

"DO NOT!" I yelled back.

"DO TO!" Nero yelled back our faces nearly touching each other. (well I am a little bit shorter in height then Nero but let's not get into that)

"STOP IT! JEEZ, YOU GUYS ARE WORST THEN GINTA AND I!" she yelled making the two guys and everyone in the store watching the fight stare at her like she's a talking orange or something.

"Sorry..." Nero and I said rubbing our necks in embarrassment.

"It's fine...let's go" she said pulling me by my hand out of the store while we all waved bye to Nero.

We all walked back to Kagamine's Pastries. We stopped outside the front doors, my hand still holding hers.

"Thank you for coming with me" she said to me, still holding my hand making me blush slightly.

"Uh, no problem I...we had fun" I said shyly still blushing.

"Thank you all for coming with me, and please do come and visit our pastry shop sometime" she said smiling and gave a small wave before going inside the shop.

I stood there staring off after her.

"Come on, Len" my friends called as they left.

"Uh, yeah sure..." I said as I turned and walked away, following my friends.

She is still dating Ginta, but she held my hand and she didn't act like they were dating before...I don't know what's going to happen in the future...

But whatever does happen it'll be interesting.

A/N: I have all of the couples 'secretly' hidden in this chapter, so look for it! ;)


	3. The New Girl

The Secret of Two Singers Chapter 3

The New Girl

Rin's POV

I yawned and stretched in my bed before groaning slightly knowing fully what today is...

The first day of school

I got up from my bed to go take a quick shower before changing into my school uniform. I slowly walked down the stairs to the ground floor of my home still groggy from sleep. I walked into the storefront rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Good morning sweetheart!" Haruko smiled walking out of the bakery's kitchen with trays of cookies, cakes, pasteries, and other desserts with my father following holding trays of desserts too.

"Mornin' sweetheart, how did yah sleep" Haru asked with a smile.

"I don't remember...and stop trying to talk in a cowboy accent, your not very good at it." I stated making Rinto and Ginta laugh.

"Hey stop it you two!" Haru semi-yelled with a huge grin.

"Sorry bro" Rinto said chuckling still.

"How do you put this thing on?" Ginta said holding up an apron and staring at it confused.

I walked over and tied his apron on.

"That's how...learn how to do it yourself" I stated nonchalantly.

"Anyway, your up early sweetheart, do you want to help us get ready?" Haruko asked smiling.

"Sure..." I said putting on my own apron and going into the kitchen to make my special pasteries that everyone love.

Rinto and Ginta helped...well at least tried to, but Rinto couldn't seem to roll the dough right and Ginta...well he just kept trying to eat the pasteries while they were baking in the oven. After I finished making enough pasteries to hopefully last the day, also making a few extra to take with me to school for lunch and to eat for breakfast on my way to school.

Rinto, Ginta, and I carried out the trays of pasteries out front to put them in the display cases where they can be kept warm until they are sold to our customers...if we get any.

I took off my apron because it's almost time for me to head to school.

"Sweetheart can you open the door to let people in" Haru asked.

"Yeah sure..." I said walking over to our front door.

I flipped the open sign noticing all of the people waiting outside for us to open for the first time. I guess that commercial we made yesterday actually worked!

~Flashback~

"Hello are you Haru and Haruko Kagamine?" a guy said coming into our shop signaling his camera crew to start setting up.

"Yes I'm Haru and this is my wife, Haruko" my father said to the man.

"I'm Isamu Katsurou, I make people rich." Isamu smirked.

"*cough* LOSER *cough*" Rinto and Ginta said breaking out laughing.

I walked into the store with my bags from the grocery store, hearing what they said about the guy making me giggle.

I threw the bag over to Rinto and Ginta after taking out an orange that I bought.

"YES, WE LOVE YOU!" Ginta semi-yelled pulling out chocolate from the bag, Rinto grabbing as much candy before Ginta eats all of it.

"Thank me later, when you can't move." I stated making the whole camera crew break out laughing.

"Sweetheart, don't be so mean to your uncles" Haruko smiled.

"Whatever..." I said nonchalantly peeling my orange watching Isamu carefully.

"Anyway, you called us to make a commercial so you get customers so you become rich and eat pasteries all day!" Isamu smirked.

"Um..." my parents said shocked by what this weird guy is saying.

"We only want a commercial to attract customers...not to become rich and snobby like yourself" I stated nonchalantly.

"RIN!" my parents semi-yelled glaring at me.

I shrugged, "It's true, though" I said getting up to go into the kitchen to throw away my orange peels.

"Anyway...let's get started shall we?" Isamu grinned.

"Here's what I wrote for your lines, read them." Isamu commanded with a wave of his hand.

"We're Kagamine Pasteries, here to paste your appetite to our desserts!" Haru said.

"We make cookies the size of airplanes and we'll let you stuff your faces with our desserts for free for a limited time only" Haruko smiled with a vein on her forehead twitching.

Rinto and Ginta fell to the ground laughing like idiots high on pot brownies.

"This is..." Haru trailed off.

"BRILLIANT! It'll get you customers like no tomorrow!" Isamu yelled happily with a dramatic bow.

I was in the kitchen making orange cookies, singing happily because that is what I do.

We mix the batter until it's not lumpy and dance until we can't anymore.

Mix and twist until you can't anymore!

Pour until you can't stop it.

Set it in the oven, waiting and dancing until it dings.

Mix and twist until you can't anymore!

Shake Shake Shake until the sprinkles tumble down down down...

Mix and twist until you get your cookies hot and soft...

And can't stop eating them anymore!

My cookies ding and I pull them out and skip out of the kitchen, everyone staring at me.

"What's up!" I said.

Everyone starts applauding.

"You have such a beautiful voice, you'll sing the jingle for Kagamine's Pasteries and I'll become FAMOUS" Isamu said laughing like a maniac.

I gave him an "Are you serious!" look.

"Whatever...Mom Dad please don't say those lines" I whispered the last part to them, they nodded in agreement.

"OK, ACTION!" Isamu yelled.

~Flashback end~

I unlocked the door, people rushing past me to get inside to get their desserts.

My parents and uncles were taking orders as fast as they could. I walked into the back room to grab my book bag for school.

Len's POV

I walked out of my house up to Mikuo and Miku, we always walk together to school everyday.

"What took so long?" Miku complained to me.

"I woke up late, and didn't eat breakfast" I pouted.

"YOU DIDN'T EAT A BANANA?!" Mikuo and Miku semi-yelled dramatically.

"Shut up it's not funny, I'm depressed now" I frowned putting my hands in my pockets.

"It's ok shota, it's only one day" Mikuo said patting my back.

"Don't shota me today, I'm not in the mood." I sighed.

"Poor Lenny..." Miku said giving me a hug.

"Um...thanks Miku" I said blushing slightly.

"No problem LenLen" Miku smiled skipping ahead of us.

We kept walking, talking about how school is going to be boring when Miku stopped making us bump into her.

"Hey..." Mikuo whined.

"Let's stop at Kagamine's Pasteries and get something for Lenny and the rest of the group" Miku cheered happily running forward into the said shop up ahead.

Mikuo and I casually walked in, they looked swamped with customers, I guess that commercial worked great.

~Flashback~

Len sitting on the couch in a t-shirt and shorts flipping through channels for fun. Bored...until...

A commercial came on announcing the grand opening of Kagamine's Pasteries.

A cool jingle started playing with a teenage girl's voice singing happily with a little anime character bouncing around singing along (it's like Hachune Miku except it's Rin instead)

I called up my friends, "Are you guys watching the Kagamine's Pasteries commercial?" I asked.

"Yep!" everyone said some of them humming along or Kaito singing along terribly.

~Flashback end~

"Can we have some of those chocolate chip cookies and some banana bread?" Miku ordered.

"Coming right up, here you go, come again!" Haruko said cheerily.

"Thank you!" Miku said with a wave.

Mikuo and I stood there waiting for Miku to finish paying when our blond friend came out from the back room.

"Bye Mom Dad! I'll see you after school!" she called with a wave.

"Ok, have fun and make some new friends, sweetheart" her parents called back.

"Hey...your the girl that the singing character in the commercial is based off of, right?" a customer said noticing the girl making others cheer happily and talk all at once.

"Um...yeah I guess, you found me, but it's no big deal." she said rubbing her neck nervously.

"YOUR AMAZING!" some people yelled.

"Um...thanks, but I have to get to school and please come again." she smiled.

"Hey Oranges, do you want to walk to school with us" Miku asked coming up to her, pointing at Mikuo and me.

"Um...sure if you guys don't mind me walking with you guys." she said.

"It's fine come on!" Miku said pulling her, Mikuo, and I from the store.

The two girls walked in front of Mikuo and I, talking excitedly to each other about who knows what. We walked through the school gates to our group of friends waiting for us already.

"KAITO!" Miku yelled running over to the ice cream freak to hug him making him blush.

Oranges giggled next to us, "Anyway, thanks for letting me walk with you guys, and it's really nice to see you all again." she smiled.

"I have to go get my schedule, I'll see you guys later!" she said waving as she left us to go inside the building.

"I see you guys went to Kagamine's Pasteries" Gackupo stated drooling at the bag with Kaito and Gumiya.

"Here!" Miku said passing everyone a dessert.

"And banana bread for you Lenny!" she smiled holding it out to me making me drool slightly before I took it from her, gobbling it down happily.

We stood there talking to each other until the warning bell rang for us to get to class.

Rin's POV

I walked away from the group of 'friends' I've already made.

Why do they keep saying that I'm their friend or that they're mine? I've just met them and they think they actually know me...ha, they don't even know my actual name...

I walked into the school building up to the principal's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Hanako Kaiya said.

"It's me Rin..." I said peeking into the room.

"Ahh...Rin it's good to see you! I loved your family's commercial!" Kaiya said.

"Thank you, Hanako-sensei" I bowed.

"Call me Kaiya!" Kaiya smiled.

"But Han...I mean K-Kaiya-sensei." I said.

"Well at least call me Kaiya-sensei." Kaiya said.

"O-okay Kaiya-sensei." I said nodding.

"Here's your schedule, have a nice day!" Kaiya said.

"Um...thanks a lot" I said waving as I left her office.

I walked down the hall looking at my schedule when I bumped into someone making both of us fall down, dropping our books all over the place.

"Watch where your going!" a guy said.

"Um...s-sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." I said hurrying to pick up the guy's books.

"Whatever..." he said grabbing his books from me.

"I-I'm really s-sorry, I didn't mean to run into you it was an accident." I stuttered.

He got up from the ground to dust himself off and bent over to pick something up while I scramble up to my feet.

"I'm really s-sorry, I'm new here and this is my first time looking around school and I'm really sorry." I said.

The guy flicked me on my forehead, "It's fine, it was an accident." he smiled surprising me, making me look up at his face.

"Wha..." I trailed off looking into his gold eyes.

"I'm Nero Akita and you are?" Nero smiled.

His smile is really cute which made me blush, "Um...I have to get to class" I said quickly walking away.

Nero's POV

I was talking with one of my teammates before he left to talk to someone else when a girl ran into me knocking both of us to the ground, making both of our books go all over the place. I was pissed nobody runs into me and gets away with it!

"Watch where your going!" I said.

"Um...s-sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." the girl said hurrying to pick up my books.

"Whatever..." I said grabbing my books from her.

"I-I'm really s-sorry, I didn't mean to run into you it was an accident." she stuttered.

I got up from the ground to dust myself off and saw a paper on the ground so I bent over to pick it up while she scrambled up to her feet.

"I'm really s-sorry, I'm new here and this is my first time looking around school and I'm really sorry." she said.

I flicked her on her forehead, "It's fine, it was an accident." I smiled surprising her which made her look up at my face.

"Wha..." she trailed off looking into my eyes.

"I'm Nero Akita and you are?" I smiled.

My smile made her blush, "Um...I have to get to class" she said quickly walking away.

She's pretty cute when she blushes...I looked down at the paper that I picked up...a schedule?

I walked towards my class which turns out to be this girl's class too, now I can give her back her schedule...!

Rin's POV

I walked quickly away from that guy called Nero towards my class. I dug into my pocket for my schedule and it wasn't there.

"Where the hell did it go..." muttered under my breath well at least I remember my first class and I guess I can ask the teacher to let me go down to get another schedule.

They are going to think I don't care about school whatsoever...

I sighed, "You must be the new student?" a teacher said coming up to me.

"Yes, I'm the new student" I confirmed.

"Come with me for a minute before we introduce you to the class" she said "By the way I am Hoshiko Yuna" she said with a smile as we walked away from the classroom door.

"Hoshiko-sensei, it is an honor to learn your knowledge." I bowed.

"I just wanted to ask one question, if that is alright?" Hoshiko-sensei asked.

"Yes, it is..." I nodded for her to go ahead and ask.

"Well, there's a rumor going around that you are the daughter of Kagamine Natsu and Natsumi." she stated.

"No it's not true my parents are Kagamine Haru and Haruko and we are in no way related to the billionaires and anyway, they only have a son so...I have no idea where that rumor started." I said.

"I see well let's introduce you to the class, shall we?" she said I nodded following her into the class.

Len's POV

Nero walked in right before the bell rang.

"You were almost late" Neru called out with a smirk.

"Shut up Neru, so what!" Nero glared plopping down into his seat a desk away from me.

We talked for a few more minutes when the teacher came in making us quiet down automatically.

"Welcome back class, it's really nice to see you all again for another great school year!" Hoshiko-sensei smiled at us.

We were all quiet with a bored look on our faces.

"Anyway, before we start class I would like to introduce our newest student to Setsuko High School." she said "Would you introduce yourself to the class."

The blond girl nodded. Yaaay, she's in my class!

"Hi...I'm Kagamine Rin and I just moved here with my parents to open a pastry." she said bowing before Hoshiko-sensei thanked her and pointed her to an empty seat which was one in our entire class, the seat between Nero and I.

Her name is Kagamine Rin...she's a Kagamine?

Impossible...


	4. My New Friends

The Secret of Two Singers Chapter 4 My New Friends

ChaoChao42: Hi Readers! I'm really sorry it takes me soooo long to update any of my stories (is that why people are dis-favoriting me?) I have no idea, but I'M SOOO SOORRYYY. Anyway, I wanted to tell you all that I will be...

Disclaimer: *cough* hiatus *cough*

ChaoChao42: NOOOOO...wait...no I'm not? I was going to tell you guys before I got interrupted by Disclaimer *glares* was that I'll be trying to update more this next week because this week is Spring Break for me WOOT! I'll be trying and I mean TRYING to update more for all of my stories but it takes time. Anyway, have you guys ever heard of or played Tomb Raider before? Square Enix and Crystal Dynamics just came out with the newest Tomb Raider game a prequel to all of the other games. I got it and it's an AMAZING GAME (I love shooting people in the head with arrows:) ) I recommend that you get and play it and if you can't...watch it on YouTube and pretend that you are playing it...

Disclaimer: *playing Tomb Raider on ChaoChao42's profile on the Xbox*

ChaoChao42: Your playing on my profile! *tackles and duck tapes Disclaimer to a chair* I am going to write my first Tomb Raider fanfic hopefully this week after I update a little of my other stories. It's going to take place at the same time as the game does so...yeah... Do any of you guys know what Halo is? If so I will be making my first fanfic for it (It will have a lot of OCs in it) hopefully this week too so look out for those new stories and updates! I have to go research information for my stories now (yes I research info for my stories...don't judge) so I'll stop talking now...

Enjoy

Rin's POV

"Ok, class open your books to page 124. So does anyone have any questions over lesson three?" Hoshiko-sensei asked.

Everyone stayed quiet no one opening their books or anything.

"I'll take that as a no, I guess...anyway, I'm guessing you all studied for your test so put everything away so you can take it" she said passing out the said test.

She passed out everyone a test before coming over to me with the test.

"Rin, you don't have to take this test if you don't want to." she said.

"I thank you for the consideration, but I would like to take it anyway, Hoshiko-sensei." I said surprising everyone in the class.

She was clearly shocked by my words, "Um...okay if you want to...but it won't count against you if you don't do that well on it." I nodded before she walked back to her desk.

I looked at the first question to see that it was a math test...that sucks for everyone else...taking a math test as soon as you start a new school year.

These problems are easy, I quickly finished the whole test in less than fifteen minutes and stood up to go turn it in to the teacher.

Len's POV

"Ok class, open your books to page 124..." I heard Hoshiko-sensei say before spacing out.

I hate taking tests the first day of a new school year it's so stupid. Nobody cares enough to actually study during the summer well...except maybe Luka she's a really smart cookie plus she actually cares about school, but she would be the only one to actually 'study' for the test. Nobody even take notes in this class to use it on the homework. Anyway, I have to get back to my test...

We were less than fifteen minutes into the test when we heard two chairs scrap against the floor signaling two people getting up. Everyone stopped what problem they were on to see who were the two people who stood up.

I looked up from problem 10 to see Luka and Rin stand up to go to the front of the class to the teacher's desk.

Luka's done already...well that isn't a surprise there, but why did Rin stand up for...

"Um...your already done, Luka?" Hoshiko-sensei asked.

"Yes, I am, Sensei." Luka stated.

"Hopefully you did well, but you should try to spend more time on it to make sure you did your very best." Hoshiko-sensei said.

"I did it all correctly." Luka stated with a cold glare while Rin stood off to the side waiting with her test.

She's probably just asking a question or gave up on doing it because it's so hard.

"Okay, Luka we will see...oh Rin I didn't see you there. What can I help you with?" Hoshiko-sensei asked with a smile.

She handed Hoshiko-sensei her test.

"What's your question, Rin?" Hoshiko-sensei asked.

"I have no questions, I'm handing in my finished test." Rin said.

Everyone gasped in shock at Rin's statement. Nobody finishes their test as fast as Luka...EVER.

"Um...are you sure, you just came here and..."

"I know what I'm doing so don't worry about." she smiled, making Luka growl in anger and frustration.

Luka walked quickly back to her desk, Rin watching her leave with a small frown.

"Thank you, you can do whatever you want as long as it's quiet for the rest of the class." Hoshiko-sensei said, Rin nodding before coming back to her desk.

An hour or so later everyone in the class finished their test and started on the first homework assignment of the school year. Luka already finished and turned it in and apparently so did Rin who was reading a book.

I didn't know how to do the next problem, "Psst...hey Rin..." Nero and I said at the same time, making us glare at each other.

Rin giggled, "Calm down you two, what can I help you with?" she asked.

"Problem 17!" we both said at the same time, glaring at each other again.

"Ok, well move your desks closer together, then." she instructed.

We both gave her a confused look before moving our desks over to hers.

Nero and I sat there glaring at each other, "What is your two's problem?" Rin asked.

"I don't like this idiot, he's really annoying." We both said at the same time pointing at each other.

She giggled which made us both smirk, "That's okay, but please stop so I can help you guys with this problem." she smiled.

Her smile is so cute... Nero and I thought at the same time.

Neru's POV

"How come SHE gets to sit by Nero AND Len?" I asked.

"Yeah, that isn't fair..." Lily pouted.

Len, Nero, and Rin laugh.

"They look really cute together, though..." Miki stated quietly.

"WHAT!" we all said in surprise and anger.

"Which one?" Lily and I semi-yelled.

"Either of them with Rin..." Miki semi-whispered afraid of our combined wrath.

"That's a good idea, Miki!" Teto said happily, pulling out a huge notebook to start writing in it with an evil smirk on her face.

Later at lunch...

Kaiko's POV

"Luka, are you still mad..." I asked quietly.

"No, I'm not." Luka said pulling out her lunch as soon as we sat down at the lunch tables.

"We all should be mad as hell because look!" Miku said plopping down at our table pointing towards a group of guys surrounding the new girl.

"And look all of our guys are over there trying to get the new girl probably into bed or something. My Kaito is over there...KAITO...trying to get a girl..."

"How come he doesn't notice me?" she said letting her head hit the table.

"Don't give up, Miku! I'm not so you shouldn't either, none of us should." Akaiko said coming over with Gumi and sitting down too.

"Yeah, your right Akaiko, we shouldn't give up! We just need to try harder!" Miku cheered happily before we all nodded in agreement getting back to eating lunch.

Rin's POV

Schools been pretty good so far now to lunch...great...

I walked into the cafeteria, people watching me and whispering quietly to their friends about me...again great...

I walked in farther to get lunch which didn't take as long as I thought it would.

"Hey Rin, do you want to sit with my friends and I." Nero and Len both said coming up to me with their group of friends and a lot of random other people.

They slightly glare at each other but look back at me both with really cute smiles.

"Um...thank you for the invitations, but I'll have to decline." I said quickly.

Everyone laughed at me...and walked away laughing all the way back to their tables.

That left all of Nero's and Len's guy friends standing in front of me with their group 'leaders'.

"Your kidding right?" Akaito asked.

"It would be fun, though..." Kaito said.

"It probably would be, but..." I trailed off.

"But..." they all said staring at me waiting for my explanation.

"I don't want to die by the hands of all of your fangirls..." I said in a nervous rush with a deep blush dusting my cheeks.

They all laugh and smile cutely at me...cuteness overload, "It's fine some other time, then" Mikuo said.

"Um...yeah sure, I'll see you guys some other time, then." I said in a rush with a wave as I walked away quickly.

As I walked away I noticed that every girl I passed by would give me a death glare, every single one of them...

Even the girls I was with yesterday, that said they were my friends are glaring at me...how come I'm always the bad guy...?

I sighed I'm not that hungry anymore...so I through away my tray of food in the trash.

I walked out of the cafeteria, where should I go and spend the rest of lunch at? I decided to go to the library so let's see if I remember where the library is at.

I walked straight and took a left then straight again, right and then I took another right to the entrance of the library. I'm just that good! I walked in and the librarian didn't say anything to me, I just walked over to the romance section to start looking for a book.

I found one that I thought would be interesting called Fire and Rain so I walked over to a little reading section with comfy red plush chairs.

I walked in to see Luka sitting in one of the chairs. She must have super hearing because she looked up from her book to me.

"What are you doing here?" Luka asked with an icy glare.

"I-I j-just came to read a book." I stuttered.

"Whatever..." she said going back to her book.

I walked over to a chair as faraway from where she was sitting as possibly to start reading.

A few minutes later Luka asked, "Rin, why are you flirting with every guy you see for?"

"Wha...I-I w-wasn't f-flirting..." I stuttered in surprise of her question.

"Sure you weren't...!" she said going back to reading again.

I just started reading again when she asked, "If you weren't flirting with all of the guys then what were you doing to make them all smile like that and for you to blush?"

"Y-you saw that?" I asked blushing a lot in embarrassment.

"Yeah, everyone did and your blushing again." she said semi-annoyed.

"I'm sorry, I blush when I get embarrass, anyway, Nero and Len both asked me to sit with their groups at the same time and I didn't want to choose and hurt one of their feelings so I decided not to sit with either and plus I don't want to be murdered by their fangirls so..." I trailed off.

"So you decided to come here to read Fire and Rain?" Luka asked.

"Yeah, I love reading, it's like my whole life. I would die if I didn't have a book to read all of the time." I said.

"I know what you mean, I'm reading it too." she smiled.

"Wow, that is so cool. I've never met someone who likes to read as much as me!" I smiled.

"I love reading more!" she said.

"We'll see about that!" I said making us both laugh. The librarian shushed us making us giggle some more.

"We'll have to find out some other time, though." she said getting up, I got up too so we could go checkout our books.

"Why?" I asked as we left the library together.

"Lunch is over and we have to get to class." she said.

"Ohh..." I muttered.

"Do you know what your next class is?" she asked me.

"No, I forgot to get a new schedule from the office...I knew I forgot something..." I said.

Luka laughed again surprising some kids walking by us, "You lost your schedule earlier this morning, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did! How do you know that?" I asked.

"I saw you run into Nero, he picked up your schedule, though..." she informed.

"Damn..." I muttered. "I didn't want to talk to him again, he makes me nervous like Len does..."

"Lucky for you though, I took it from him while he was working on the test, so here..." she smiled giving back my lost schedule.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH LUKA, I LOVE YOU!" I said happily hugging her.

"It's no big deal anyway, we have to get going so we're not late to class." she said grabbing my hand and dragging me off to class.

"Wait, what class are we going to, and we're in the same class?" I asked as we ran.

"Yep, we are and your my new friend..." she trailed off with a slight blush.

"Aww, thanks Luka, but what class are we in together." I asked.

"We're in all of them together! And we're going to choir right now then band." she said stopping in front of the choir room doors.

"That is AWESOME!" I said with a huge grin. We walked in right as the bell rang.

"Ah, Luka there you are, oh you must have been helping our new student find her way here, thank you, you can take your seat." the choir teacher said.

She nodded and took her seat while the teacher got some papers for me to sign to say I won't do anything stupid to lower the school's reputation or do any drugs before explaining the class to me while the whole class stared at me, all of the girls glaring at me except Luka and all of the guys smirking or smiling seductively at me.

"I'm Genkei Habiki and I'll be your choir director...for all of you." Genkei-sensei said to the whole class.

"I'll be working with all of you throughout the year, but I'll be mostly working with the males while Chikako Aina works with the females with their songs and choreography"

"What range are you, Rin?" Genkei-sensei asked.

"I'm a sorprano that can kind of sing in the alto range." I said.

"Sit here, because we'll have to audition you to see how good you are, but before that class, Let's show our newest member what we except her to be able to do. Kiyoteru, are you ready?"

"Yes, Sensei." Kiyoteru said as he sat down at the piano and started playing.

It was a beautiful piano piece playing and I noticed all of Nero's and Len's friends are in choir too...just great. Then all of the sudden it turned into a rock piece weird but cool. Everyone started singing and dancing to it in sync...wow this is awesome and it'll be actually a challenge. They soon finished after a few minutes.

"Ok, hopefully you'll be able to do that soon, by the way it's called "Leia" Rin, anyway, class you all know what to be working on while we audition Rin so get to it!" Genkei-sensei said as Chikako-sensei, Genkei-sensei, and I went into their offices for my audition.

He closed the door, "Okay Rin, whenever your ready you may start." he said with a smile.

"Okay!" I said. "It's a song I kind of wrote myself, I hope you don't mind."

"It's fine go ahead." Genkei-sensei said Chikako-sensei nodding in agreement.

I nodded in agreement, "It's called Kokuhaku Sensation." I said before starting.

Luka's POV

Rin just started singing a beautiful song, I guess Genkei-sensei and Chikako-sensei forgot that you can hear what's going on in their office from out here, but she's doing really well.

"She sucks." Neru said pretty much all of the girls in the room agreeing with her even my friends.

"Shut up, Neru, she's way better than you." I said with a smile.

All of the guys agreed with me, my four other friends gave me all weird looks for sticking up for Rin because they thought I hate her...I did but not anymore...

A few minutes later she finished and Rin came out. I jumped up and ran up to her, "Did you make it?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I did! Luka...your nails are digging into my shoulders." Rin said with a smile.

"Ohh um...sorry, Rin." I said with a smile.

"Wow, you can make Luka smile." Gumi said for her three other friends' shock.

"GUMI!" Luka semi-yelled making me Gumi, Kaiko, Akaiko, and Miku laugh. Luka joined in too.

"Get back to work girls and catch Rin up, she'll be in your group." Chikako-sensei said.

"OKAY!" the six of us said before running and laughing over to our open area to start practicing.

ChaoChao42: Look up Leia and Kokuhaku Sensation on YouTube if you haven't ever heard of them, they're really good.


	5. Partners

The Secret of Two Singers Chapter 5 Partners

ChaoChao42: Hi, Everyone it's me!...again... Yaaay! *cough* Anyway, I wanted to tell you only a couple of days left until I go back to school. :(

I also wanted to tell you guys that if want to you can follow me on tumblr at .com Why I told you that...? Because I love you guys! Kidding...well at least somewhat, but I do love you if you will please REVIEW and maybe...follow me? Ohh, and if you don't have a tumblr you can easily make but if you don't want to you can always look for me on YouTube...look for ChaoChao42 and if you CAN find me (I have trouble finding my friends on there for some reason) you can follow me there...I haven't posted any videos...yet but pretty much all of my videos are Vocaloid I also have a whole playlist devoted to Vocaloid...so check it out!

The actual point of my tumblr account when I first made it was to see why my best friend was sooo obsessed with it, but now I've decided to do both!

Laugh at funny comments and to talk to my dear readers of any of my stories and especially for this story because I will share with you all my favorite YouTube videos of the songs I will use in my story. A bonus for all of you who love watching Vocaloid videos, but get tired of searching and searching for songs is that the songs will all be in one place TUMBLR! By the way, I will choose songs that I like and LOVE watching...but if you want a specific song just tell me in a review, I'll check and see if it's any good which means if I like it I'll add it in my story somehow...but have no fear I like pretty much anything as long as it isn't rap. Before we get to the chapter I would like to say...

Disclaimer: Thanks to everyone who has favorited and followed both ChaoChao42 and her STORIES it makes me smile and brings tears to her eyes. They ACTUALLY LOVE HER STORIES! Hahahahah!

ChaoChao42: YOUR BEING MEEEAAAN! *pouts* Thank you all especially to all of those who have REVIEWED it makes me happy and I boast to my dad about how everyone asks me to update all of the time and you know what he tells me...I'll show you...

ChaoChao42's Dad: Really it's a MIRACLE! YOU SHOULD WRITE STORIES AND BECOME AN AUTHOR AND MAKE ME RICH! MWHAHAHAH!

ChaoChao42: *sighs* I wish I was THAT awesome but I'm not...but you all make me feel like I'm actual doing something so thanks :) Ohh, by the way I was joking about my dad saying that...well except that I should become an author...the rest was my weird (but awesome) mind's take on his words and it was a joke...hehehe DON'T KILL ME!

ChaoChao42: This will be the last part of my super LONG author's note so...ahem...

Pokemoneeveeforever- *falls to the ground* thanks for reviewing and YES here is your chappie made just for yoouuu! Enjoy your Spring Break!...for the both of us...sadly I'll be back to school after this weekend *sighs*

I'll do more review replies at the end...this WILL be the longest chappie I've made for this story so far...so without further ado...

Enjoy

Rin's POV

"Ok, class we'll be splitting off into two groups...boys and girls." Genkei-sensei said before he and all of the guys left to the small choir room while we stayed in the big choir room with Chikako-sensei.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, change into your workout clothes and find a partner to warm up with." Chikako-sensei instructed before leaving us to go do something else.

"Neru get your butt over here and be my partner and get off your cell phone!" Lily semi-yelled as Neru walked over but still kept texting.

All of the other girls partnered up with their friends...looks like I'll be alone...like always...

"Kaiko, your my partner!" Akaiko said pulling her to her side.

"O-ok..." Kaiko stuttered giving a red head a sorry look.

"Luka, you're with me!" Miku said.

"Sorry Rin..." Luka said to me with a small frown.

"It's fine Luka, we can be partners next time!" I said with a smile as they walked away.

I looked for Gumi...maybe she can be my partner... I finally found her but she was with a red head with twin pigtails that looked like drills. Everyone else were already warming up except for the red head that Kaiko was going to partner with before Akaiko made her be her partner.  
I walked over to the red head and smiled, "Hi, I'm Rin!" I said. "What's your name?"

"M-Miki..." the red head stuttered.

"It's nice to meet you! Well, we should start warming up before we get in trouble by Chikako-sensei." I smiled, she nodded as we changed quickly and sat down on the floor.

Miki got up to help me stretch my legs while all of the other girls already started practicing their choreography they've learned.

None of us heard the door open then close. Neru, Lily, and some other girls that hate my guts came over to Miki and I.

"Rin, why did you join choir for, you clearly suck. Genkei-sensei shouldn't even have let you try out you're that bad. You're a whore and slut that can't sing worth shit and they let YOU join." Neru said smirking at Miki and I with Lily.

"Because I love singing, if you have a problem with me tell me then get out of my face because I don't give a shit about what you think of me." I said with my hands on my hips, Miki was hiding behind me probably scared that a fight was going to start.

After my comment every girl stopped what they were doing to watch over conversation play out.

"We heard you being audition, that song you chose was such an awful piece especially with your voice singing it." Lily smirked.

"How would you know? Have you ever even heard anyone else sing that specific piece before?" I asked with a glare.

"Pfft yeah! I heard an actual professional singer sing that piece before." Neru and Lily stated with smirks making all of the other girls laugh at me except for my five new friends and Miki.

"Really...?" I said with surprise to make all of the girls think that I was naive and stupid before smirking once again with my hands on my hip and walking forward to the two blonds in front of me.

Everyone gasped at my movement towards the two popular girls, while the two blonds nodded still smirking at me.

"That's weird because I wrote that piece myself...and published it." I smirked, everyone gasped and started whispering to each other. Neru and Lily were speechless with their mouths hanging open.

I wiped those smirks straight off their faces...

I walked back over to Miki when Neru and Lily spoke, "Watch your back Kagmi, Nero and Len are ours." they said before walking away to the other side of the room.

"It's Kag-A-mi-NE, you should get it right, it's just like your oh so special Lenny that you would LOVE to make out with in a bathroom like I heard you talking about in the halls." I said, they just glared at me with a 'you'll regret that bitch' look.

"Y-You s-shouldn't h-have d-done t-that..." Miki stuttered quietly.

"Why not? They clearly deserve it." I said.

"They'll get revenge..." she said finally saying a sentence to me without stuttering.

"You finally said a sentence to me without stuttering." I smiled brightly.

"O-Ohh..." she stuttered.

"So close..." I sighed dropping my head in defeat.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry..."

"It's fine, I'll just have to try harder!" I said as we switched positions and I helped her stretch.

I was holding her leg like I was suppose to when Lily walked up behind me and pushed me to make me fall on top of Miki.

Let's just say we ended up in a really awkward position. We heard laughing making everyone look towards the door.

All of the guys stood there laughing like Neru and Lily and a bunch of the other girls, but my friends were the only ones not laughing like the other idiots.

"Are you two, alright?" Nero and Len asked as they both came forward to help me off Miki. Piko came over to help Miki up, making her blush.

I know what I have to do now... Piko and Miki together...

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves, for treating people like that, Rin just moved here..." Nero said.

Piko interrupted him, "And Miki could have been seriously hurt..." he said with a blush.

"And we would be down one person for competition." Len stated with a frown.

"Wow, that's all you care about, Len? You're really stupid for only thinking about winning, is that all you really care about is if we win or not?" Miku said.

"Yeah, what else is there?" Len shrugged.

"You're such a jerk, Len Kagamine! I thought I liked you and I actually thought you were a kind person, but no you're not! You're so self-centered, it's not even funny! I don't even see how any of you could be friends with such a monster!" Miku yelled.

"Miku, calm down..." Kaito said.

"SHUT UP, KAITO!" Miku interrupted.

"I'm with Miku on this one." Luka said walking up beside Miku, Miki, and I.

"Us too..." Kaiko said walking up beside us with Gumi and Akaiko.

Everyone gasped shocked by how I got the five most popular girls to be my friends on the first day, how I somewhat got Miki to actually talk, and how I got Luka to smile and actually be nice.

"Let's get you two to the nurse to make sure you guys are alright." Gumi said as the seven of us headed for the door.

"You guys aren't actually going to go to the academic wing in those outfits, are you?" Lily smirked both Neru and her started laughing when all of the guys finally noticed what all of the girls were in.

"What's wrong with our outfits?" I asked emphasizing my clothes.

"You look like a slut." Neru said.

"If we look like sluts then I don't know what to call what you guys look like because you look like whores to me." I said, all of my friends said 'dang'.

"But I might have to come up with another word so I'll have to think about it, I'll tell you guys when I come up with the perfect word to describe all of your outfits."

"You're in short shorts and a tank top, I'm pretty sure that screams out whore more than what we wear." Neru emphasized her clothes.

"At least I'm not in a sports bra, Neru...Lily especially in front of all of the guys, but hey I don't care as long as they aren't complaining, anyway we should see if Miki is alright." I said with a smile.

"I-I-I'm f-fine..." Miki stuttered.

"We'll see what the nurse says, first." Piko said escorting Miki out of the room.

"We better get you to the nurse too, Rin." Miku said, my friends and I nodded in agreement.

My friends walked out, making me the last one out.

"Masuda..." I said turning back towards Neru.

"What do you want now, Kagamine?" she growled.

"I would rather be your friend than your enemy, but I won't let you hurt any of my friends and I will stand up for them and myself." I said before leaving, I heard someone running out after me.

"KAGAMINE, I'LL NEVER BE YOUR FRIEND SO YOU BETTER WATCH YOURSELF, BITCH!" Neru yelled coming forward and slapping me hard in the face so hard to make me fall to the ground.

"RIN...!" a guy yelled rushing to my side.

"Nero...I-I I..." Neru stuttered.

"Just shut up, Neru...I don't want to see you right now so..." he trailed off helping me sit up.

"But Nero..."

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" he yelled making her cry and run off.

He sighed, "Rin...are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine..." I said getting up but flinched in pain when I tried to push myself off the ground with my right arm.

"Here let me help you..."

He helped me off the ground, afterwards we just stood there awkwardly.

"Um...thanks I guess... I should head to the nurse..."

I walked off, Nero just staring after me, "I'll go with you to make sure no one bothers you on your way there." Nero explained quickly running to catch up to me.

"You don't have to, I'll be fine." I said.

"I have to protect you from all of the evil witches." Nero said.

"Evil witches?"

"Len's and my fangirls." he explained.

"Ohh...those slutty bitches..." I muttered under my breath.

Nero laughed at my colorful language, "Yeah...sorry about that..." he chuckled.

"It's not your fault, so don't worry about it." I smiled slightly.

We just got to the nurse's office door, Nero opened it for me and let me go in first.

I giggled, "Thanks..."

"No problem milady." he smiled making us both laugh when Gumi cleared her throat getting our attention.

"Uh...hi..." I said with a small wave.

"Hi..." my friends said giving each other a look that only they would understand.

"What happened to you?" Miku asked.

"Neru..." Nero and I said at the same time.

"Ohh..." my friends said, the nurse nodded in understanding.

"You look like shit...um no offense Rin but..." Gumi trailed off.

I gave a dismissive wave, "It's fine Gumi, no big deal." I said as I walked over to where the nurse indicated for me to sit down at.

"Are you okay, Miki?" I asked.

"Nothing broken or hurt so don't worry about me..." Miki said sitting next to a silent Piko.

I nodded then flinched in pain when the nurse pushed on my wrist.

"We'll need to take an x-ray of your wrist to make sure it isn't broken." the nurse instructed. "Here's some ice for your cheek, you'll have a slight bruise for a while, but no permanent damage.

"Okay." I said before she checked my ankles, knees, and arms for any pain.

"Okay? That's all you have to say about what happened!" Nero semi-yelled.

"What else can I say except that I'll kick her ass next time if she messes with any of my friends." I said, the nurse walked away to go get something for my wrist.

"We have your back, Rin!" Luka smiled all of my friends nodded in agreement even Miki.

"Thanks guys, but Miki you don't have to stay her for me and you don't have to help us with Neru and Lily if you don't want to." I said giving her a gentle smile.

"No, I have your back too, Rin, your my friend and I want to help too." Miki said with a huge smile.

"Thanks Miki, your a really good friend...all of you are." I smiled as the nurse came back with a wrist glove thingie.

"Give me your hand...keep this on until you get your wrist x-rayed to see if there are any breaks." the nurse instructed as I gave her my hand.

"You are all done here...you should all get back to class, and take the ice with you Rin, it'll help reduce the swelling."

"Thanks!" we all said before leaving and heading back to class.

"You know that Neru and Lily aren't going to get in trouble for what happened, right Rin?" Gumi said Miku nodded in agreement.

"I know, I don't expect them too." I said.

"Really? You didn't think they would get in trouble?" Nero asked walking beside me.

"Yeah...their parents will deny what happen because they're rich and think they're daughters are princesses and can't do any wrong. I know their kind all too well." I said.

"Is that how you see everyone here?" Nero asked me.

"No, I usually don't care how much money you have, as long as you don't bother me or my friends we'll be good." I said he nodded in understanding.

We walked into the big choir room to see Genkei-sensei and Chikako-sensei waiting for us.

"Rin! Are you okay?" Chikako-sensei said as they both rushed over to me.

"Is your wrist broken?" Genkei-sensei asked.

"I'm fine...and I have to get it x-rayed to see if it's broken, but it doesn't hurt that bad anymore." I said with a smile, sneaking a glance at Neru and Lily's reaction.

They both had blanked expressions all of the girls and guys were sneaking glances at Neru Lily and especially me to see if I would tell them want Neru did to me.

"You can sit out if you want to, today Rin." Genkei-sensei said.

"I'm fine, I can do what I need to so don't worry." I smiled.

My friends' mouths stood agape at my strong will.

"You sure that's a good idea, Rin?" Nero asked.

"I'll be fine!" I smiled, my teachers nodding.

"Okay class get into our two groups, boys on the left...girls on the right." Genkei-sensei said, we all moved to our sides and stood there waiting for our instructions.

"This year will be a little different then previous years. Chikako and I decided that each of you will have a partner to dance and perform with this year." Genkei-sensei said before everyone started talking to their friends about being partners.

"Hold on guys, I know this is exciting, but your partner will be of the opposite gender as yourself." he said everyone staring at him then the group beside them.

"We've already decided who will be partnered with who." Chikako-sensei said. "I chose someone who would be perfect for each other and once we tell you your partner you're stuck with them for the rest of the year."

Everyone sighed, "Are you all ready to know?" Genkei-sensei asked, no one answering.

"Even if they aren't ready they will be after I'm done with them." Chikako-sensei smirked evily, making everyone gulp nervously before starting to call names.

"Kikaito and Kikaiko."

"Nigaito and Nigaiko."

"Meito and Meiko."

"Ted and Teto."

"Piko and Miki."

"Gumiya and Gumi."

"Luki and Akaiko."

"Mikuo and Kaiko."

"Kaito and Miku."

"Gakupo and Luka."

Only Neru, Lily, and I left for the girls. The boys left are Akaito, Len, and Nero.

"Akaito and Lily."

Ohh shit, why do I always get stuck with the two guys with the crazy fangirls...why me? No matter who I'm with I'll be killed by fangirls just because we're partners and guess what? I'm being death glared at by all of the other girls because I get one of the most popular guys as my partner for the rest of the year lucky me!...not.

I closed my eyes tight waiting to hear who my partner will be.

Nero on the other hand was praying to the gods above for the first time in his life for Rin the cute new girl that is nice, hilarious, sweet, intelligent,sweet, wait...I already said sweet...she's confident and independent...there we go, to be his partner!

"Nero and Neru."

Nero sighed loudly while Neru squealed and giggled happily.

That leaves me with Len...oh no...

"That leaves Len and Rin to be partners, so everyone go stand next to your partner. That means guys get your butts over to your girls now!" Chikako-sensei semi-yelled making all of the guys rush to their partner.

Len walked over to me, "Looks like we're partners."

"Yeah...looks like it..." I sighed.

"Ahh, don't be that way, Rinny you'll fall in love with me." Len smirked.

"Whatever you say, Len..." I said, I looked over to Nero to see Neru hugging his arm tightly.

I gave him a sorry look, but he gave me a frown and mouthed 'I feel sorry for you' making me smile brightly to him. I mouthed 'It's fine next time we'll be partners' he nodded before we were called to get the sheet music for our songs.

"Our group songs will be Rolling girl and Story of Evil." Genkei-sensei said as Chikako-sensei handed out the sheet music out to everyone.

"We'll hold auditions for the two main roles of Story of Evil, one boy and one girl will be chosen to do these roles and you don't have to audition as a pair either." Genkei-sensei said.

"Each group will decide on their own song for competition and you'll come up with your own choreography too. Choose wisely because you will be stuck with the song and won't have time to switch to a different song because it won't be ready in time. Take a few days and experiment with your partner to see which song would fit your voices and moves that would fit the style. If any of you need help or suggestions Genkei and I can help." Chikako-sensei said before we were dismiss to change and talk to our partners for the rest of the period about ideas.

"We should do Remote Control, Rinny it's awesome." Len said as I plopped down next to him.

"One: Don't call me Rinny, it's Rin. Two: No." I said holding up one finger then two.

"Then what do you want to do, sweetheart?" he asked with a smirk as I started getting mad.

"I don't know just sit there and be quiet!" I semi-yelled. "You're so annoying sometimes!"

"You know you love me!" he said.

"Gaaaaahhhh!" I yelled making Len fall to the ground laughing like an idiot while everyone else was looking at me like I was insane.

Why does he have to be such an annoying idiot for all the time?

Review Reply Time! (skip to the very bottom if you don't want to read the review replies)

Adorable Reader: Thanks, yeah it must be hard for her. I have no actual personal experience of people hating me, but people think my best friend is really annoying, though, so I guess I do have a little bit of experience. Trust me, they'll find out soon enough about how Rin is truly single. ;)

Ignas12: Noooo! They haven't...they're not together yet...and maybe they will...maybe they won't? I'll try to update as fast as I can!

PandaPuppet: LOL haha, I do that all the time it's not weird whatsoever!

Lolly1o1: Thanks, I will!

44Anifreak44: I'm glad you're so excited about my story and want to know what's going to happen! You'll just have to read and find out, though... ;)

Sourpatchkid03: I will try...and yeah it is...you shouldn't read me mind, though...it's mean :P

13: Thanks :3 I'm glad my story makes you so happy and excited. Yes, Miku and Kaito will be together eventually...and I'll try to update faster!

sapphireillusion: I'm glad you love it!

Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed so far! Every review makes so happy and makes want to write a chapter for all my readers, but I'm not like some of those other authors that care only for reviews and won't continue a story because no one reviews. I'll continue a story until I finish it, I promise, but it might take awhile, though.

Please help me, and recommend songs for each couple to perform either in a review or PM, I'll check it out to see if I like it or not!

REVIEW! :D


	6. She's Mine

The Secret of Two Singers Chapter 6

ChaoChao42: I'M SOOOO SAWWWYY! I'm such a bad author and person for not updating sooner. My excuse is that for the last two weeks I've had a very bad cold that makes me cough so hard it hurts really bad, and I still have the stupid cough, but I'm not coughing as hard as I was.

I was also busy getting my new computer up and running and I've been busy working on homework and my English minimum requirement which I'm kind of behind on, but I am also ahead on it if that makes any sense. My English class is soooo ANNOYING, but *breathes deeply to calm down* I WILL NOT START RANTING ABOUT MY ENGLISH CLASS... Okay, I'm fine now...

Anyway, I decided to update TSoTS, but I should be writing and updating for Changing Love, but...oh well. I also decided to update this story because of a review that made me jump up and down like a schoolgirl (literally) I'm not kidding a bit my parents thought that I finally went insane until I showed them the said awesome review. So I would like to thank the said awesome reviewer...

Crazy4Anime: Thank you sooo much for the wonderful review! I really don't think I write like Mark Twain, but I wouldn't know, I've never read any of his famous stories...yet DON'T JUDGE ME! *cough* Anyway, thank you again this chapter wouldn't have been written yet if it wasn't for your review *bows*

Ahem without further ado...

Enjoy!

Rin's POV

"Rinny, why is your face all scrunched up for?" a male voice said.

"Huh... Wha..." I said getting knocked out of my daze.

I looked up to see Len centimeters from my face.

"Waaaaah!" I screamed falling backwards onto my back.

Len broke out laughing while all of the girls that hate me a lot broke out laughing holding their sides as they walked out of class.

"Get away Len, nobody wants you especially Rin!" Miku ordered pushing him away making him almost fall flat on his face.

"Damn leek freak, you almost ruined my face." Len semi-yelled before rushing off somewhere.

All of my friends laughed at Len's reaction, "Rin, class is over and we have a thirty minute break until we have to go to our next class." Luka informed me with a smile.

"Um, thanks for telling me." I said with a nervous awkward laugh.

"Are you coming with us to get some snacks?" Gumi asked.

"Um... I think I will meet you guys in class, I want to look around and figure out where stuff is so I can get use to the building." I said.

All of my friends nodded in understanding, "Okay, we'll see you in Band, Rin." Luka said, I nodded as they left me alone to pack up my stuff.

I walked out of the choir room, I was thinking about going up the ramp to the academic wing, but since I'm new to this school that is probably a bad idea, so I decided to look around in the music wing. I walked to my right to see a hall that goes behind the small choir room. I walked down the hall and turned left to see all kinds of practice rooms, I really think I'm going to love it here...well maybe if I don't you know DIE from fangirls or killed by Neru and Lily.

I know that even if they all try to get rid of me it definitely won't work because I have amazing friends and plus I have music to save me from all of the bad things in high school life. I walked forward and turned left to see a huge room with a huge mirror on the wall.

"A dance studio!" I said aloud happily to no one in particular.

I smiled happily and walked forward to see a door and a left turn.

"This must be the side door to a room..." I thought, I was going to leave, but a piano started playing a beautiful piece. I stood there listening, I decided to slowly open the door so I don't disrupt the performance.

I tiptoed in and carefully closed the door so there wasn't a sound made as the door shut. I walked in to what looked like to be the band room with all kinds of chairs and a grand piano that the beautiful music was coming from. I walked closer, close enough to lean on the piano and see the person playing without being seen. The person wasn't a teacher like I expected, but a student...a student by the name of Kiyoteru.

A few minutes later all of the sudden he stopped playing, looking really tired. He finally opened his eyes and looked up noticing me standing there.

"How long have you been standing there?" he asked with a glare.

"A few minutes..." I said quietly, thinking he's one of the people that already hate me because he just glared at me for no reason whatsoever.

"Did your parents ever tell you not to bother people when they are practicing?" he asked still glaring at me.

"Um...sorry I-I I just wanted to know what piece you were playing and to see who was actually playing such a difficult piece..." I trailed off tapping my fingers together nervously.

"Ohh...well if that is all then, it's Franz Liszt's _Piano Sonata in B. Minor_." he said with a smile.

I got him to smile..., "Really! That's so cool, I've always wanted to play that piece, but I've never been good enough to play it." I told him.

"You play piano?" he asked shocked.

I nodded, "Yeah, I do, but I'm not any good so I kind of gave up on piano." I said with a blush of embarrassment.

"How long has it been since you've played?" he asked.

"It's been years, but I've memorized a song it was and still is my favorite one to play before my parents sold our piano." I said with a smile.

Kiyoteru patted the spot next to him on the piano bench, "Sit, and play it for me."

"Um...I couldn't possibly take away your time to practice just to play a piece, I haven't seen let alone play in years." I said shaking my head.

He reached over to grab my arm and pulled me down onto the bench, "Play...I want to hear how good you are."

"Fine...I'll play, but you can't make fun of me for messing up horribly, and remember it's been years since I've played a piano." I instructed.

"I promise I won't make fun of you." he said with a huge smile.

"Pinky promise." I said holding up my pinky.

"Fine, pinky promise..." he said as he intertwined our pinkies together and laughed.

"Why are you laughing for?" I asked.

"You are so childish for pinky promising." he laughed even more.

His laugh is so pure and raw not like some people's fake laugh. It makes my smile widen when he gets out of his shell and actually laugh like a normal teenager instead of being a boring proper gentleman.

"Well sorry for being myself." I said pouting angrily before standing up from the piano bench.

"I'm sorry don't leave..." he said grabbing my arm to stop me from leaving.

I turn around to see his eyes pleading for me to stay with him, "Fine, I'll stay and play for you, but no laughing." I said pushing a finger into his chest.

"I agree on your terms." he said with a smirk.

"Stop being a smartass..." I mumbled to myself making him chuckle.

I glared at him, "I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing at your choice of words and your colorful language." he said quickly to placate me.

"Whatever..." I mumbled before I started playing my favorite piece.

I played for over three minutes of the song before finally finishing it perfectly. After I finished playing, we heard all kinds of clapping coming from the main entrance of the room, making Kiyoteru and I turn to see the people clapping. The people clapping were none other than my friends with Nero and Len and their corresponding group of friends.

I blushed in embarrassment, "H-How long have you guys been standing there?" I asked.

"We've been here for a few minutes." Kaiko answered.

"I can't believe you all heard my awful piano playing." I said in total shock.

"It wasn't bad." they all said.

"Rin, that was perfect, thank you for playing and keeping me company." Kiyoteru said with a gentle smile, making me smile brightly.

"Um...thank you for letting me play, and I'm sorry for using your time to practice." I bowed.

"It's no problem, I hope we can play together again sometime." Kiyoteru said with one of his true smiles.

"Yeah, definitely!" I smiled happily.

"I'll have to teach you how to play the _Piano Sonata in B. Major_, sometime." he said with a smile.

"Yeah right, I wouldn't be able to ever play that piece, you need like four hands to play it." I said making us both burst out laughing, everyone else just staring at us like we're crazy.

"Um, it's time to get to class." some of Nero's fangirls said before they left with Len's fangirls.

Len and Nero on the other couldn't care less that it was time to get to class, they just stared at Kiyoteru with evil glares for 'stealing' Rin away from them.

"Um, shouldn't they get to class?" I asked my friends pointing to Len and Nero.

"Okay, everyone get your instruments out and sit down." our sensei instructed.

"Miss Kagamine, please come with me." he instructed.

"Sadly, they are in our class." Miku said before I left to go with our teacher.

"I'm Hiroshi Asahi, I'll be your band director." he introduced.

"I'm honored to be one of your students, Hiroshi-sensei" I bowed.

"What instrument do you play?" Hiroshi-sensei asked.

"I can play many instruments like violin, cello, flute, guitar, piano, tenor saxophone, but I assume you mean what I would play as my main instrument in your class." I said making him smile.

"Yes, you are correct, which instrument do you want to play?" he asked.

"Clarinet." I said making him smile.

"Good choice, here you go." he said giving me a clarinet case and leading the way to where the rest of the class was waiting for us.

"Rin, you'll be sitting first chair. I'm sorry Lily, but please scoot over." Hiroshi-sensei instructed, Lily glared at me darkly.

If she didn't want to murder me earlier she does now. I quickly put my clarinet together before I was given a folder with our music in it.

I had to sightread the music, one which had first, second, and third part, but also an entire solo part for clarinet. Me being first chair gets the whole solo part...great.

We started playing the song called _Danzon No.2, _me having pretty much the most important part. A few minutes later we finished because it was almost time to go.

We started packing up our instruments, "Good job Rin for your first time seeing the piece." Hiroshi-sensei said, I nodded in thanks, Lily glaring at me as she left with some of her friends.

My friends and I were talking when Lily bumped into me on purpose making me fall to the ground without apologizing as she left laughing with her friends.

"Are you okay, Rin?" Nero asked me as he rushed over to help me up, but wasn't fast enough, someone lifted me off the ground to my feet.

I open my eyes to see that it was none other than Len Kagamine.

"Um...thanks, Len..." I said quietly.

"No problem, I'll walk you home, come on." Len said as he dragged me by my arm out of the room, my friends giving each other a "wtf' look before running to catch up to us.

All of Len's fangirls glared at me as we walked out of the building towards the gate and Nero's fangirls glared at me because apparently when I wasn't paying attention Nero took my other arm and they gave each other death glares as they pulled me along. Finally, we got away from them, but then people gave me weird looks for being not only dragged by two handsome guys, but by Len Kagamine, the pop star.

We stopped in front of my home, "Um...thanks for 'walking' home with me." I said looking up to them.

"No problem." they said.

"Rin, can you give me your number?" Len asked as everyone stared at me in shock, some in anger and Nero glared at Len for asking.

"For our class only, though... Nero, here's my number too." I said giving them both my number.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said before going inside.

"Nice going you two, you scared her even more then she was about going to a new school." Rinto said standing next to Ginta with a lollipop in his mouth before following Rin into the building leaving Ginta standing there.

"You two should find yourselves a girl that is NOT MY GIRLFRIEND." Ginta said shaking his head before going inside.

Len and Nero's POV

I WILL NOT LET GINTA HAVE RIN!

ChaoChao42: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far :) By the way, I wrote this on my new computer so I hope the spacing is okay. Anyway...

REVIEW :D


	7. The Start of a Plan

The Secret of Two Singers Chapter 7 The Start of a Plan

Disclaimer: ChaoChao42 does NOT own Vocaloid or any of the English lyrics featured now and throughout the rest of this story. They are owned by their respective owners.

Miku's POV

"Rin still isn't answering any of my calls..." Luka said to her five friends.

"I wonder what's wrong with her..." Akaiko stated while turning up her already super loud music that we have to listen to because of our group's phone call.

"Akaiko, turn down the music before I come up there and make you...!" Kaiko semi-yelled, scaring everyone into silence.

I cleared my throat to end our silence, "Um...I'll go over to her house right now and talk to her." I said.

"I'll come with you." Luka said.

"Yeah, I'll come too!" everyone said at the same time.

"No...I live the closest to her, I'll text you guys once I figure out what's going on and why she hasn't been in school lately." I said.

"Fine..." my friends sighed. "Be careful..."

"I will, I'll get back the old Rin!" I said before we said our goodbyes and hanged up.

I walked out of my room and down the winding staircase and into the living room where Mikuo and his friends were watching TV and into the kitchen. I grabbed two oranges, a leek, and some crackers to put in a bag before going back the way I came.

I saw that my jacket was in front of my brother and his friends laying on a foot rest in front of the TV.

I sighed to myself before walking in front of them while grabbing my jacket as they complained about not being able to see before I quickly left heading for the door when I heard them groan and curse.

"Where do you think you are going?" Mikuo asked making me turn back around to see that he turned off the TV and that all of his friends are staring/glaring at me.

I sighed before putting on an innocent and cute smile on my face while walking forward slowly swishing my hips back and forth making the guys start drooling slightly, my brother clearly not amused by any of it.

"Miku..." Mikuo said his voice lowering slightly in anger.

"Mikuooo...I was going to go see Rin, I didn't want to bother you and your friends..." I said stopping in front of my older brother with my hands clasped behind my back and twisting back and forth innocently with a priceless smile that no one can refuse.

"I'll go with you." he said walking towards his jacket.

"Come on Mikuo...your friends are here and remember what happened last time they were left alone here and our parents came home..." I said trailing off, the memory making all of the guys and my brother pale.

"Your sister's right, let her go, she'll be fine." they said quickly.

He sighed still not liking the idea, "Fine...be careful, though and don't talk to anyone on the way, go straight there and then come straight back and call me when you get there safely."

I sighed, "I'll text you when I get there, okay." I said, Mikuo nodded.

I stood up on my tiptoes to kiss Mikuo on the cheek gently, "Thank you, I'll see you later!" I said as I left putting my jacket on.

I walked out of the gate and took a right to get on the sidewalk that goes in the direction that I want to go in. I followed it when I was half way to Rin's house I saw a music store with all kinds of fangirls screaming while waiting in a glob which was suppose to be a line to go into the store.

I crossed the street to see what was going on because let's just say I've always been a very curious person.

It turns out they were waiting to get a new CD of a famous singer. And it turns out the singer is coming to sign the CDs too. A limo drove up and a chauffeur got out to open the door for the singer while bodyguards held back the crazy fangirls.

Len Kagamine stepped out in a hoody and slightly baggy jeans and some black and blue hightops.

"LEN!" every girl screamed making him smirk playfully at the crazy girls.

I walked away from the crazy crowd of girls slightly so I wouldn't get trampled by them.

"Miku...!" Len said his eyes wide in shock.

His bodyguards told him, "That girl will start going insane if you get too close..." they trailed off as Len walked up to me, surprising his fangirls and his bodyguards because I wasn't going crazy.

"Hey Len!" I said with a smile, seeing his fangirls glare at me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as everyone grew silent, the news reporters letting their cameras capture our conversation on tape for live television.

"Ohh, I was walking and I saw everyone over here and I wanted to see what was going on." I said with a bright smile.

"You're not here to get a CD?" Len asked, I shook my head, making everyone gasp in shock.

"Nope, I was just going to go see our friend R..." I trailed off as Len grabbed my arm and pulled me into the store with him.

The door closed tightly behind us, the fangirls screaming even louder for Len some even cursing my existence.

"Why did you do that for?" I asked.

"If any of those people figure out a name of one of our friends, they'll stop at nothing to talk to any of you about me and plus those girls were going to kill you in broad daylight if it wasn't for me.

He took out a pen and signed two copies of his CD before putting them in my bag for me, "That's a present for you and Rin and please tell her that I'm sorry." he said.

I nodded my head slightly in thanks before turning around towards the door, but before I could get anywhere close to the door I heard Len clear his throat stopping me in place, making me turn back to him.

He walked forward to stop in front of me, "Are you forgetting something, leek freak...?" he asked pointing to his cheek. "A kiss for the knight that saved the princess..." he said with a smirk.

I smiled innocently, "Fine...but you have to close your eyes, knight..." I said as he closed his eyes making me smirk evilly.

I leaned forward like I was going to kiss him, the girls outside were quiet with their mouths hanging open in shock and horror while their hands were on the windows trying to claw their way in to save their LenLen.

In the complete silence all anyone heard or saw was the loud smack I gave Len on his cheek, making them all gasp while a red handprint showed on Len's face.

"There's your reward for saving me, my hero!" I said as I skipped out of the building, everyone just staring at me in complete utter surprise at what I just did...slapping the world's most famous pop star in history on TV...

I left the door wide open for his fangirls, "I would get your copy of his CD before they run out..." I said knocking the fangirls out of their shock, making them scream as they all ran into the shop to meet Len and get his CD.

I walked back across the street and walked to Rin's house. I walked in to see Ginta and Rinto manning the counter. The bell on the door tinkled as I opened and closed the door, surprising them from their reading making them fall to the floor with a thump.

"What was that?" Haruko asked as she walked out of the kitchen with her husband.

They found the two on the ground in a pile and saw me just standing there.

"Ohh Miku, it's nice to see you again!" Haruko said with a slight forced smile that really wanted to turn into a death glare for the two idiots still on the ground in a tangle of limbs.

She came forward to me and asked, "What can I get for you?" as Haru whispered yelled for Ginta and Rinto to get up before Haruko gets even madder.

"Um...I came to see Rin...is she here...?" I asked sweat dropping.

"Yeah, she is." her mother said.

"Umm...can I...uh...see her to make sure she's okay...she hasn't answered any of my or my other friends' calls and we were starting to get really worried about her..." I explained.

"She doesn't want to talk to any of you." Ginta said with a glare.

"I've been trying to get her to talk to me, but nothing works, we've all tried and she won't tell us what's wrong..." Rinto said hitting Ginta on the back of his head, making the brunette pout.

"You can try if you want, Miku, good luck maybe you can snap some sense into her." Haru said with a bright smile.

I nodded and bowed in thanks, "I'll try my best!" I said as I walked towards the back room.

"Her room is at the end of the hall to the left, right side of the hallway." Rinto called back as I went through the door nodding in thanks as it closed and I walked upstairs and followed Rinto's instructions.

I stopped outside the door that said 'Rin's room' and took a deep breath before knocking on her door lightly.

No one answered so I knocked a little harder before I heard a voice say, "Come in..."

I opened the door slowly and closed it quietly, I turned towards the huge bed in the room to see a small pile of blankets in the middle of the huge bed.

"M-Miku, what are you doing here?" Rin asked, pulling the blankets off her head.

"Rin?!" I asked shocked by her appearance.

"I know...I look awful..." she said while laughing before coughing into her orange sleeve with oranges on it.

"How come you didn't tell us that you're really sick?" I asked rushing forward and jumping onto her bed to check her temperature.

"It's just a cold..." she sneezed into a tissue.

"Just a cold...pshh yeah right, you're burning up!" I said pulling all of her blankets off of her and threw them onto the floor.

"Hey...I'm freezing..." she said shivering.

"Exactly..." I said.

"I hate you..."

"I love you too."

"Now, tell me why you haven't answered any of our calls?"

She sighed, "Whenever I get sick, it's really bad and it's always before some really important event that I've been waiting for."

"I see..."

"When I was little, I was always sick and ever since this one time when it was so bad that I had to go to the hospital...I almost died and ever since then whenever I'm sick it's this bad, so this is normal for me." she explained with a small smile.

"Aww, my poor Rinny..." I said hugging her tightly. "I'll stay here and make sure you get better in no time."

"You can't, Mikuo will be worried..." she said as I sat down my bag on her bed.

"I'll text him and say that I'm staying...see." I said as I held up my phone and texted my brother a quick message that said that Rin's really sick and that I was going to stay and take care of her.

I then quickly made out a text to send to all of the girls that said that Rin's really sick, but isn't dead and that I was going to stay and take care of her.

"There now everyone knows you're sick." I stated with a victory smile.

"No! I don't want everyone to know!" she said jumping out of bed to tackle me for my phone.

I landed on the floor with her on top of me, but I held my turquoise phone out of her grasp.

"It was only Luka, Kaiko, Akaiko, Gumi, and Miki, we were all worried about how you haven't been to school in forever and you haven't talked to any of us.

"Sorry...I didn't think you guys really cared about me any..." she said getting off of me to sit back on her bed.

"What makes you think that? You're our friend and friends care about each other for life." I said with a huge smile, making Rin smile slightly.

"I don't know...you all have known each other and been friends for years and I just met all of you less than a week ago..." Rin shrugged.

"Awww Rinny, that doesn't matter, you're our friend now that's the only thing that matters the most to us!" I explained giving her a hug.

"Thanks Miku...for being a great friend..." Rin smiled brightly up to me.

"No prob Rinny, that reminds me... I brought oranges and crackers!" I said digging in my bag to pull out the food that I brought for her.

"Thank you...but you didn't have too." Rin said sniffing the sweet citrusy orange smell before peeling one of the said oranges, popping a piece of the fruit into her mouth, making her smile happily.

I pulled out my leek and took a bite out of it, "I hope you like it! I said to the cute blond.

"I love it!" she exclaimed.

I nodded, "Good, I brought a present for you." I said pulling out one of the CDs from the bag and gave it to her.

"Len Kagamine..." she whispered reading the title in surprise.

"Yeah I know right, he's so annoying and I know he kind of went too far..." I said awkwardly.

"Kind of? Ha! He went freaking insane, territorial, testosterone monkeyshit on me in front of our classmates AND in public with Nero." she semi-yelled in frustration and embarrassment.

I laughed at Rin's choice of words.

Rin sighed and fell flat on her bed with her face and groaned.

"This is totally not funny whatsoever, Miku..." Rin said into her mattress.

I broke out laughing even more, holding my sides, "It's hilarious!" I said trying to stop laughing futilely.

"I hate you so much, Miku Hatsune..." Rin mumbled into the mattress again...

"I-I l-love y-you t-too..." I said in between fits of giggles.

Rin sighed and got up while I rolled around on her bed still laughing. She came over and smacked me on the head with a notebook, while putting something down on the bed and plugged it into an outlet in the wall.

"Oww..." I said rubbing my head. "What was that for?"

"That was the only way I could get you to stop laughing, sorry." she said with a playful smirk that totally showed that she wasn't sorry one bit for hitting me on the head.

"I guess...so what are we going to do now?" I asked finally looking down on the bed to see a CD player between us.

"We're going to listen to Len's CD and laugh our asses off at how bad he sings then we'll sneak downstairs for some food then we can watch some movies or something else if you want." Rin said taking out her CD from its case and putting it into the CD player before pushing the play button on the device.

"Okay, that's fine with me. What song are you going to choose?" I asked looking at the back of my CD's case to see the songs we could choose from.

"Hmm..." Rin said with a small smile.

"How about..._The Pale Blue Sky_...?" I asked.

She shook her head smirking before pressing a button, "Nope...I have the perfect song..._Fantasy Flight_ (Len in the Sky with Diamonds)" she said as the song started.

_Unable to sleep at midnight, I gazed up at the ceiling.  
Uneasiness, invisible to my eyes, was running wild in my head._

"From this point on, just what will happen to me?"  
With my eyes closed, I quietly take a deep breath.

Let's go on a fantasy flight. The dream we sketch is infinitely large.  
Let's fly as far as we want, now. (I can fly high.)

Let's keep chasing without losing sight of  
that light in the distance about to disappear.

Shrouded in anxious impatience, I was searching for a guidepost.  
Doubt, too big to fit into my hand, was controlling my head.

At a forever even tempo of 60 BPM,  
the time always ticks away quietly.

Let's go on a fantasy flight. The dream we sketch is infinitely large.  
Let's fly as far as we want, now. (We can fly high.)

Even if darkness is blocking your path right now,  
stretch your arms forward.

I'm in the sky with diamonds, within the stardust.  
I'm in the sky with diamonds, within the twinkling.

Rin and I started rolling around on the floor laughing uncontrollably.

_I'm in the sky with diamonds, without even blinking.  
Ah..._

Don't get hung up on your losses. Keep facing ahead.  
You will be able to create more. (We can make it.)

Let's go on a fantasy flight. The dream we sketch is infinitely large.  
Let's fly as far as we want, now. (We can fly high.)

Even if darkness is blocking your path right now,  
stretch your arms forward.  
Someday, without doubt, with our hands,  
we will be able to seize the gushing light.

Finally, after some more laughing we sat up with wide smiles on our faces.

"Len would totally sing about him with diamonds..." I said.

"I didn't know diamonds could make him fly...?" Rin said making both of us laugh.

"Hahaha, I would totally pay to see that!" I said before yawning.

"Come on, let's go." Rin said as she pulled me out of the room.

We carefully tiptoed down the hall and turned so we stop at the top of the steps.

Rin turned to me, "Shhh...we have to be really quiet so we don't wake up my mom." she whispered.

"Go first..." she whispered.

"W-Why me?!" I whispered yelled.

"Shh...! Because my mother is very VERY scary when she is woken up in the middle of the night and she goes all demon monkeyshit on you and trust me you do not what to be on the receiving end of that..." Rin whispered yelled holding me by my shoulders tightly to emphasize her point.

I nodded quickly before I was pushed lightly forward.

I was about to take the first step down, "I can't do it..." I whispered turning to Rin.

Rin sighed before pushing me out of the way, and walked down the steps quickly but as quiet as a mouse.

She turned back to me, "Hurry up..."

I nodded before taking the first step, I sighed in relief and just walked down them like Rin did.

"Ohh, I forgot to tell you..." Rin said turning back to me as I stepped onto the second to last step and made it squeak.

It could be heard all throughout the house.

Rin facepalmed, "the last two steps..."

We heard groaning and shuffling coming from the hallway and we stood there looking at each other scared to death.

I gulped, "Come on!" Rin whispered yelled as she grabbed my arm and pulled me off the stairs into the front room and towards the kitchen when we heard a crash and cursing coming from inside the kitchen.

"What was that...?" I whispered yelled to Rin.

"I don't know...come on...my mom will be down in seconds..."

Rin pulled me into the kitchen quietly, there was a tall dark silhouette in front of the refrigerator. There also were two other silhouettes one little bit shorter than the first by the fridge and the one beside it was about the same height.

"R-Rin..." I whispered.

"Shhh..." she said pulling me down underneath the work table in the middle of the room as the three shadows turned around towards the door.

"What was that..." one of the shadows said.

The others just shrugged going back to their raiding.

"You almost got us killed..." Rin whispered to me holding my shirt tightly in her small delicate looking hands.

"Sorry...but...Rin..." I trailed off.

"What...?" she asked.

"My butt is cold..." I pouted.

"Too bad...mine is too..." she said making us both breakout in smiles trying not to laugh.

All of the sudden we heard groaning quickly coming into the kitchen.

Two of the silhouettes squeaked while the other gulped in fear.

"Waaa r u wlosers dooing in me cithen..." a female voice slurred angrily to the three guys.

"W-We a-are d-doing n-nothing, r-right g-guys..." one of them said, the other two nodded quickly, shaking with fear.

"U wall rewrett eber comen here!" the female voice said before jumping over the table we were under to attack the three intruders.

"Owww!" one yelled while one of the others screamed like a girl and the other cried in a corner hysterically.

Rin and I held each other tightly with our eyes shut tightly while we cowered underneath the table hearing pots and pans crash to the ground before the light turned on, making everyone freeze in place.

"Not again..." a male voice said coming into the room with pineapple slippers on his feet.

"Haruko...sweetheart...it's time for you to get some sleep..." Rin's father said kissing his wife's lips softly, making her fall into his arms asleep.

He picked her up and left the room and came back a few seconds later to see the guys still on the floor crying.

"Rinto, Ginta,...um...mystery guy...you can get up now, she's asleep..." Haru said with a smile, leaning his back against the table we were still under.

The three guys opened their eyes, "Really...we're alive...?" Ginta said jumping up onto his feet, followed by the other two getting up from the floor too.

"Yep, alive, but I wouldn't say that for the kitchen..." Haru said.

"Yeah...sorry about that..." Rinto said embarrassed slightly.

"Well clean this mess up before you get back to bed. Ohh and Rinto, do you know where Rin and her friend went to?" Haru asked.

"Nooo...aren't they still in her room?!" Rinto asked confused, Haru shook his head.

"WHAT MY SISTER ISN'T HERE!" Mikuo semi-yelled.

Those words made me open my eyes and I crawled out from underneath the table to stand up.

"I'm right here, MIkuo." I said running into my older brother's arms.

Haru, Rinto, and Ginta just stood there awkwardly when Rin crawled out from underneath the table slightly just close enough to grab the end of her father's pineapple blanket to pull it back underneath the table to cover herself.

"Hey..." Haru pouted as the three of them kneeled down to look underneath the table to see little Rinny laying there covered up with his blanket in a small fluffy pile of oranges, pineapples and blond locks.

"Awww!" I squealed.

They got off the floor quietly to quickly clean up the disastrous looking kitchen. Once we finished cleaning up the mess we headed back to bed.

"Are you going to leave Rin on the floor?" I asked the three Kagamines.

"Yep." Ginta said.

I glared Rin's boyfriend, "She's your girlfriend, Ginta! You shouldn't leave her the floor!"

"I don't want to risk dying so good night." Haru and Ginta said as they left in a hurry.

I turned towards Rinto with my glare, "Fine..." he sighed going back over to the table.

"That also reminds, Mikuo, why are you even here?" I asked turning to my older brother in his turquoise blue pjs.

"Umm...I brought your pjs and I wanted to make sure you were alright..." Mikuo said in a nervous rush.

"I'm fine!" I said with a smile.

"I also wanted to yell at you for being stupid, for doing what you did on live TV." Mikuo said with a glare.

"He deserved it..." I said nonchalantly as Rinto carefully got up with Rin in his arms bridal style.

"Mikuo, can you shut out the light..." Rinto whispered, Mikuo nodded shutting the light out as we quietly walked back upstairs to Rin's room.

Rinto laid Rin down on her bed and tucked her in before kissing her forehead.

I climbed in and covered up too when Rinto and Mikuo said, "Goodnight..." as they closed the door and went to bed.

The next morning I was woken up early by Mikuo, Ginta, and Rinto.

"Miku, it's time to get to school." Mikuo said as I sat up before I opened my eyes slowly to see him in his school uniform.

"I don't have my uniform..." I mumbled closing my eyes slightly because of the bright morning sunlight coming in through the windows.

"I brought it with when I came over." Mikuo said as he lifted me onto my feet.

"Fine..." I sighed grabbing my uniform to go to the bathroom to change.

When I can back combing my pigtails, Rin must have woken up.

"Hey Rin, feeling any better?" I asked jumping onto her bed with a bright smile to check her temperature.

Y-Yeah, I-I'm f-feeling g-great..." Rin coughed into her arm.

"At least you're better then you've been all week." Ginta said with a smile.

"Just stay home one more day and you should feel better and will be able to get back to school." Rinto said with a smile.

Rin nodded while I pouted with frown.

"Sorry Rin, I have to get to school." I said.

"It's fine Miku, I'll be here until after school." Rin said with a slight smile, I nodded as I got up off her bed.

"Rin, some of your friends are here to see you!" Haruko yelled from downstairs.

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute." she said as she got up and headed down the stairs with four of us following behind.

We walked in to see Luka, Gumi, Kaiko, Akaiko, Miki, Piko, Luki, Gumiya, Gakupo, Kaito, Ted, Teto, Nero, and Len...standing awkwardly with Rin's parents.

"Hey guys!" Mikuo and I said walking up to our friends.

"Hey Miku, Mikuo." they all said with waves.

Rinto and Ginta waved, "So you are all back to see Oranges again." Ginta stated nonchalantly.

"Um...yeah..." they all said awkwardly.

"Where is my baby at?" Haruko asked Rinto and Ginta.

Everyone looked around to see no Rin.

"That's weird she was right in front of us as we came down." Rinto said while Ginta scratched his head in confusion.

"Hi guys, I made some pastries for you guys..." Rin said as she came into the room carrying a tray of pastries.

"Thank you!" we all said taking one.

Rin walked over to Nero and Len with the tray left with only two pastries.

"You are both lucky I'm actually really nice when I'm sick because your asses would be pleading for mercy and the floor would be covered in your blood..." Rin smiled sweetly as they both took one of the pastries and each of them shoving their pastry into their mouths, sweatdropping.

All of our friends just stood there in shock at the small delicate looking blonde's threat while her family broke out laughing a scared nervous laugh.

"Anyways...you all better get going before you are all late." Haruko said practically pushing everyone out of the store.

"Ohh Rin, I'll get all of the homework you've missed." Luka said.

"You don't have to, I already did all of it." Rin said as we nodded and waved goodbye to start heading over to school.

Rin's POV

The next day...(A Friday)

I got up and dressed into my uniform, I woke up slightly late, just enough time to get over to school to meet up and talk to my friends for a minute or two. I rushed down the stairs grabbing my book bag, cell phone, and shoes and went out into the front room as I put on my shoes.

"Bye Mom, Dad, Ginta, Rinto, I'll be home late because my friend are going to surprise me by taking me somewhere fun." I said as Rinto handed me an orange filled pastry.

I hugged Rinto before waving to the rest of my family as I headed out of the door. I ran down the street towards school, barely dodging people walking to work. I pulled out my phone to check the time...four minutes until the warning bell rings.

I ran past some of my peers and upperclassmen who were giving me weird and confused looks.

I ran through the school gate and slid into my turn to run into a girl with my two best friends Luka and Miku.

I laughed, " I made it!" I yelled, everyone just stared at me like I was insane while my five friends broke out laughing.

I finally realized that I was sitting in someone's lap. I turned towards the person and smiled brightly.

"Hi, I'm Rin Kagamine!"

"I know. We're in the same class." the person said as I got up and helped her from the ground.

"Really?" I asked tilting my head in confusion.

The girl nodded making her twin drills bounce, "I'm Teto the Best." she said with a cute pose.

"Teto the Best...?" I asked.

"Teto Kasane, stop messing with peoples' minds." a pink haired guy said coming up to us with Gakupo and Luki.

"But Teeeedddd..." Teto whined grabbing his shirt to start crying.

"That isn't going to work." Ted said giving her a blank look. "And I hope you know you are making a big scene."

"Meanie..." Teto pouted puffing out her cheeks.

"I'm Ted Kasane and this is Teto." he said holding his hand out for me to shake.

"I'm Rin Kagamine, it's nice to meet you, Senpai." I said with a bow after I shook his hand.

"Rin, let's get to class!" Gumi and Teto said as they pulled me towards the school building my friends following us while laughing.

I just smiled brightly...it's good to be back with my six best friends and my new friend Teto.

Later in the day... (after the bell just rang for school to be done)

"Hey Rin, do you know where Len is?" some of Len's fangirls asked, I shook my head.

My friends came up to me, "What did they want?" Luka asked glaring at their retreating forms.

"They wanted to know where Len went." I said as I put my books away in my bag.

"You wouldn't know because you hate the little shota." Miku said.

My friends nodded in agreement, "I don't hate him, I'm just pissed that he did that to me." I said closing my bag before we walked out of the classroom.

Teto ran up to us from her class with Gumi, "OH MY GOD, WE TOTALLY NEED TO GET TICKETS!" they both squealed jumping up and down.

The very definition of a schoolgirl...

"Am I missing something..." Luka asked.

"I think we all are..." Kaiko said.

"KKYYYAAA!" Akaiko semi-yelled pulling out a carrot and a loaf of bread to give to the two fangirling girls in front of us.

"WE LOVE YOU! 3" they yelled, the kids passing us gave us all weird looks for doing this in the middle of the hallway.

They ate their food, making them calm down enough so we could get information out of them.

"Okay, now tell us what is going on." Kaiko said, the two girls nodded.

They were about to speak when Teto's phone beeped that she got a text.

"We should all go to this concert that is going to be soooo awesome!" Gumi explained as Teto checked her phone.

"OH MY GODDESS OF BREAD, WE GOT THE TICKETS!" Teto yelled doing a victory dance.

We just gave the bread obsessing girl a blank confused look.

"Come on!" Teto said staring to jump up and down again with Gumi.

"PWEASE...!" they begged getting all starry-eyed to make themselves look a thousand times cuter.

"Fine..." we sighed, making the two girls cheer as they dragged us out of the building.

We met up with Miki outside, "Rin, have you talked to Len or Nero yet..." Miki asked.

I shook my head, as we stopped at a restaurant to eat right quick before we headed to the concert.

"She doesn't need Len or Nero because she has us!" Miku said hugging me into her chest.

Teto came running back into the restaurant from somewhere with a couple of bags.

"WE ARE SOOOO LUCKY THEY ARE FINISHED!" she said as she plopped down into our booth.

"What's in the bags?" I asked.

"They're our concert attire that we are going to where there." Teto said giving me a 'duh' look.

She passed out bags to each girl except me.

The girls each took out a piece of clothing to stare at it.

"I am NOT wearing this." Luka said dropping a very revealing black top and skirt.

"It's cute, Luka!" Miku said pulling out her black and turquoise colored shirt and short skirt.

"I don't really like mine...it looks like a spacesuit." Miki said.

"It's perfect for you, though...and I'm sorry Rin, I didn't know what to get you." Teto said.

"It's fine, Miki, we can go to my house right quick and I can change and you can borrow some of my clothes." I said making Miki smile.

"Okay, let's go so we aren't late." Gumi said as we walked more like ran to my house.

Miki chose a silver shiny top and dark blue jeans with a pair of black boots.

We clapped for her as Gumi, Akaiko, and Teto made her pose for us.

I went into my walk-in-closet to look for the perfect outfit.

"Hurry up, Rin, you're going to make us late!" Akaiko yelled.

"Fine..." I sighed coming out of my closet.

"OHH. MY. GOD." my friends said, staring at my outfit.

"Is it bad for a concert...?" I asked getting really self-conscious.

"No it's perfect!" they all said making me smile brightly.

I chose a pair of black short shorts with a yellow tank top and a pair of white tennis shoes.

"Let's GOOOOO!" Teto yelled as we ran out of my house to get to the concert stage.

We quickly got our tickets from the booth.

"Miss you forgot these." a ticket guy said giving us backstage passes before going back to work.

"How did you get backstage passes, Teto..." we asked in shock staring at the twin drilled girl.

"Umm...because as I said I'm Teto the Best no...the Magnificent..." Teto said.

"Teto the Magnificent!" we all yelled having all kinds of girls stare at us weirdly.

We were the first to go in, making the other girls glare at us to death.

Soon everyone was in, getting settled waiting for the concert to start.

"Who are we even here to see?" Kaiko asked.

"You'll see!" Gumi and Teto said.

The lights went out signaling that it was about to start, making all of the girls start screaming and chanting a name.

Eventually all of the sudden a spotlight turned on as someone was raised onto the stage.

Len Kagamine...

Len's POV

"Hey everyone, are you guys ready!?" I asked my screaming crowd of fangirls.

"YEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" they screamed.

"Then here is my newest song that'll be on my next album call _Transmit_!" I said into the microphone that I was holding in my hand before I started singing.

_The moon slightly illuminates, Stars go dim_

_Try to reach out to make your dream come true_

_The goal is far, so far away that you may not reach_

_But smile with prayer not to give up your dream_

_You can go with the flow if you want_

_But keep it in mind that you can run against the flow as well_

_Hold yourself once more and engrave your dream on your heart_

_Whenever you're down, you'll notice there's still hope out there_

_Everything is linked to everything else_

_I can't make it dramatic for you_

_But smile in the end after crying_

(Pause- music plays)

I looked out into the crowd of screaming and cheering fangirls. I saw the girls that hang out with my group of friends.

Wait...is that Rin?

Damn I have to spin now... *spins*

_What I've done may be worthless_

_But I wanna believe I cheered you up a bit_

_Can I change my world somehow from now on?_

_Hopelessly I'm worried and sad_

_Floating gentle sounds you hear_

_Painting it faint blue,_

_Awake flood power in my heart_

_Even if you lose your way in a dream_

_Cling to a small key_

_I'll be around there_

_So please don't give up_

_Close your eyes and listen to your heart_

_You'll find a way you should take_

(Pause- music plays)

*holds hand to heart*

Okay, I need to figure out where Rin is...

I look wildly with my eyes for the short blond, but I couldn't see her anywhere.

_Hold yourself once more and engrave your dream on your heart_

_Whenever you're down, you'll notice there's still hope out there_

_Everything is linked to everything else_

_I can't make it dramatic for you_

_But smile in the end after crying_

_Focus on believing your dream will come true_

_My friend, dry your eyes, I'm by your side_

_I won't let you down_

_Lalala..._

(Pause- music plays until it ends and the lights go out)

The lights went straight out after I finished the song.

Damn...I hate you so much Arisa Kaori...

I walked to my dressing room in a daze.

If Rin is here does that mean she forgives me for being such a jerk for dragging her out of school?

I opened my door and walked up to the full length mirror to see my reflection.

I wore plain black shorts, a yellow t-shirt, and white tennis shoes, which made me sigh as I ruffled my spikey hair.

I totally hate this outfit Arisa picked out for me to perform in.

My door opened making me turn to see who it was. My friends walked in quietly to see my reaction which (was shock) made them laugh.

"W-What a-are y-you g-guys d-doing h-here?" I stuttered, making all of the girls laugh except for one...Rin.

"Teto got us tickets." Kaiko explained.

"And backstage passes..." Miki said.

I stared at the seven girls speechless.

"Rin...I'm..." I said before getting interrupted by the door opening and closing again.

"Len! Did your fans...ohh...hello!" the dark brown haired lady said stopping in front of Len and the rest of us.

"Arisa..." I growled facepalming.

"Thank you for coming!" she said before turning to face me. " Great job out there, Lenny!"

The girls broke out laughing, Rin just smiled trying not to break out laughing too.

"Arisa...tell me what the hell is going on!" I yelled.

"Wait...are you twins...?" Arisa asked looking back and forth between Rin and I.

"No! We aren't!" Rin and I yelled.

"Who are you anyway?" Rin asked the lady.

"I'm Arisa Kaori, Len's manager." Arisa said striking a random pose.

"Ooooh...that just gave me a great idea!" Arisa said grabbing Len's phone and started pressing buttons before pulling out her own phone.

"Hey give that back!" I yelled as she threw the phone to back to me.

"Well Rin...wait what's your last name...?" Arisa asked with a tilt of her head.

"It's Kagamine...Rin Kagamine." Rin said.

"You sure you two aren't related..." Arisa asked, the both of us nodded.

"Well...I'll be in contact with you Rin, I might need your help in the future. Anyways, see yah, Lenners!" Arisa yelled as she left.

I sighed in relief and frustration.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Lenners!" the six girls yelled before running away, knowing that I would kill them if they stay.

I heard laughing which made me turn to see Rin still here.

"I'm sorry..." I muttered.

"It's fine, Len...I just wish that didn't happen...it was embarrassing..." Rin said with a nervous giggle.

"Anyways, I was thinking maybe we could hang out together tomorrow...?" Rin asked blushing slightly.

A date...!?

My eyes widen in shock and I guess Rin realized the way she asked that because she blushed even more.

"Not as a date, idiot. To work on our piece for choir." Rin said still blushing a soft rosy pink.

"U-Um...n-not a-as a-a d-date... I-I k-knew t-that..." I stuttered as she laughed smiling as she left.

"Bye...Rin...see you, tomorrow..." I whispered under my breath with a deep blush and a bright smile on my face.


	8. The 'Not a Date' Date

The Secret of Two Singers Chapter 8 The 'Not a Date' Date

ChaoChao42: Sorry, I haven't been updating this story a lot, haven't updated in two months...wow...sadly I have no excuses, so go ahead and yell at me I won't blame you... :( I hope the length of this chapter somewhat makes up for the time I made you wait. (I wrote 5,000 words of this just today go me!) I just want to say if you like anime that you should watch Uta no Prince-sama, it really good. I just wrote a new story for it, so check it out. Last but not least R&R!

FYI: Italics are song lyrics for the most part and bolds are Len's conscience.

Enjoy!

Len's POV

"Kaito, I have to get going so I'm not late!" I semi-yelled as I walked into my living room where the ice cream monster was drooling while watching a cooking channel that was telling you how to make your own ice cream.

"What?! I thought we were going to hang out today." Kaito pouted looking at me.

"Right...well...um I'm meeting up with Rin to work on our song for choir..." I said quickly.

"Nice, use protection." Kaito smirked.

"Dude, we are just working together for a grade nothing else! Ewwww..." I semi-yelled shivering at the idea before actually taking time to think about it.

I started blushing like a tomato.

"Hahaha, knew that would get your head out of your ass." Kaito laughed.

"S-Shut u-up, K-Kaito! You are soooo perverted sometimes!" I yelled.

"Calm down Len, I'm just messing with you." Kaito waved a hand dismissively. "Anyway, are you picking Rin up at her house?"

"No, we're meeting at the park, why?" I asked with a confused tilt of my head.

"Len, that is the one thing you should do if you're 'meeting' up with a girl. It's dating 101 that you pick up the girl from her house, duh." Kaito said giving me a 'duh you should know this' look.

"You're telling me this now!" I yelled grabbing a jacket, a notebook, and a pencil.

"I thought you knew since you're a pop star and all." Kaito whined. "Plus it's too hot for a jacket Lenny."

"Don't call me that! Plus I like wearing jackets and how would I know?" I screeched running around the room like a headless chicken.

"Len, calm down." Kaito said getting up from the couch to stop me and laid a hand on my shoulder in comfort. "It's not a big deal you said that you don't like Rin that way so you have nothing to worry about. Plus I'm sure Rin can make it to the park without some weirdo trying to rape her."

"Thanks Kaito, I have to get going to Rin's house..." I yelled running out of the room and out of my house towards Rin's.

"Finally...I can have ice cream in peace." Kaito sighed going into the kitchen where Len keeps the ice cream under lock and key.

I ran down the street, totally trying not to run into people as they gave me weird looks as I bumped into them and muttered an apology as I ran away.

Can't let anyone hurt Rin...wait stop that thought right there. I don't like Rin so why do I care if someone does anything to her, plus she's still somewhat mad with me even though she isn't mad with Nero anymore. It doesn't make any sense why she forgives him than me. What does Nero have that I, Len Kagamine, the best and most famous pop star in history doesn't have?

I finally saw her house in sight and ran even faster, hopefully she hasn't left yet. I ran up and burst through the door panting heavily to get my breath back. Remind me that I need to start working out again if I have to run like that again.

"Hi Len...um...what's going on that you're in such a hurry for?" Rinto asked giving a random customer his purchase before the guy paid him and left the shop, giving me weird looks.

"Um...I-I..." I stuttered trying to catch my breath, looking frantically around for Rin. "R-Rin..."

"Hey Rinto, what's going on out there?" Rin asked coming out of the kitchen with a round plate of decorated cupcakes.

"This." Rinto pointed to me bent over on my knees trying to calm my breathing before straightening.

"Um...H-Hi R-Rin..." I waved with a nervous smile.

"Hi... Is something wrong?" Rin asked me.

I shook my head, "Nope. Nothing's wrong." I said nervously.

She stepped towards me, "Are you sure, you're sweating? If you're not feeling well we can work on it some other time." she said.

"He's fine, all he's done was just run in here like his pants are on fire." Rinto said as Ginta came in putting his apron on with a yawn.

"It doesn't look like his pants are on fire though..." Ginta stated before stretching his arms above his head with another yawn.

"Anyway, we have to get going..." Rin said going back over to the counter to put the cupcakes on display.

"You're not actually going on a date with him, are you?" Rinto complained.

"Hey..." I pouted.

"Wait, when were you going to tell me you like some other guy?" Ginta asked.

"I'm not trying to steal your girlfriend away from you, Ginta. You have nothing to worry about." I said in a rush, hoping he won't beat the crap out of my face.

"I won't let any guy take my Rinny!" Rinto semi-yelled picking up the short blond and spinning around with her laughing in his arms.

"Rinto, put me down!" Rin semi-yelled with a laugh as he let her back down on her feet.

I stared at the three with wide eyes. I have no idea what that was...

"I'm not going anywhere, you two. Len and I are just working on our song for choir." Rin said as she untied the light blue strings on her apron.

That's nice to know that I'm not even worth dating in her eyes...

I sighed, "Are you ready to go?" I asked with a smile.

She nodded with a smile, "Yeah, let's go! And you two watch over the shop and don't burn it down while I'm gone, got it." she said, the two guys nodded quickly.

She smiled and waved as we left the shop. We walked silently along, enjoying this bright sunny and clear day called Saturday.

"Sooo..." I trailed off trying to start a conversation.

"Hm...?" Rin asked turning towards me with a bright smile.

"Um...Rinto and Ginta are pretty weird, huh." I said quickly not realizing what I said about her boyfriend right away.

I mentally facepalmed myself at my stupidity.

"Um...uh..." I stuttered trying to come up with something else.

She broke out laughing, "Yeah, extremely, but what can I do about them. They just want to protect me from the world. They've always been there for me..." she trailed off reminiscing with a smile as we walked into the park.

I turned to her in surprise, my eyes wide as saucers.

"You grew up with those two?" I asked as we walked over to a secluded area with a lone tree and sat down.

She nodded, "Yeah, I did. We had a lot of fun together, getting into so much trouble with my parents." she laughed.

"Really, you don't give off the bad girl vibe?!" I said.

"Well, then you should have seen me as a little kid." she chuckled.

"What did you do to get in trouble with those two?" I asked.

"Well...this one time I took a frog and put it in my dad's lunch box when the four of us were camping in our backyard." she said with a laugh.

"What happened?" I asked with a smile.

"Well, when it was time to eat lunch the frog jumped out surprising my dad and got into the potato salad. Rinto, Ginta, and I all broke out laughing. My dad was really mad about the frog and asked if I had anything to do with it and let's just say my dad was really strict back then. I lied and said that I've never seen it before, Rinto and Ginta laughed at that because apparently they saw me put the little frog in it while he wasn't looking. My dad took their laughter the wrong way and grounded them." she explained.

"Really?!" I asked in surprise, she nodded as we both broke out into laughter.

"I was such a troublesome child especially when the three of us teamed up together for a prank. My dad was going through family problems back then and was working himself to death to support his two younger brothers and my mom and I at such a young age." she smiled.

"Wait, you have two uncles?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"How come they aren't here with you and your parents?" I asked, making her laugh extremely loud. "What? This isn't funny whatsoever."

I pouted as she laughed harder until she finally got her laughter under control.

"They live with us at the shop, Rinto and Ginta are my uncles." she said before laughing again.

"Wait...those two idiots are your uncles?!" I semi-yelled, she nodded as we both broke out dying with laughter.

"You actually haven't been believing those idiot people at school that believe I'm dating Ginta?" she asked.

I nodded, "Everyone has, why do you think every guy at school is after your heart? They're trying to win you from Ginta." I explained. "I feel so stupid now..."

"Don't worry, this always happens because Ginta always wants to get more girls than Rinto. They do anything to win." she said.

"Well...maybe I should keep your new single status a secret for myself." I smirked.

"Len!" she semi-yelled with a bright smile, punching my arm. "Anyway, enough about me, what was your childhood like?"

"Um...I rather not say..." I trailed off with a frown.

"Okay...but if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here for you." she said with a sad look as she pulled out her orange notebook and yellow pencil.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked.

"We should get started on our song so we can get back..." she trailed off pulling out her iPod from one of her jean's pockets.

"Um...okay..." I said pulling out my yellow notebook and orange pencil.

"Nice pencil." she said looking at it with a smile.

"Thanks, I like yours too. Want to trade?" I asked, she nodded as we trade pencils and chuckled at our stupidity.

"What should our song be about?" I asked opening up my notebook to a blank page.

"Well...we could write about...water." she smirked opening up her own notebook.

"Water is what you could come up with!" I said with shock. "I thought Rin Kagamine could do so much better."

I smirked as she punched my arm playfully.

"I can do soooo much better than when you sang about flying with diamonds." she laughed making me blush embarassed about that song.

"That song was written for the intention of being played on a jewelry commercial not for my new CD." I whined covering my face from her eyes making her collapse against the tree with a fit of laughter.

"It's a cute song, I YouTubed it and and someone posted a video with a chibi picture of you. You looked and sounded so cute on it!" she laughed.

I blushed at her words, she thought I was cute...

Idiot! She thought the video was cute not you!

Wait, who are you?

I'm your conscience, call me Ayume Len. I help you make life changing decisions. And I don't want you screwing up our chance with Rin.

I wouldn't do that.

Hahaha, you keep telling yourself that.

I hate you already...

Love you too! Now get back to Rin, idiot!

"Hey Len, are you alright?" Rin asked as I got knocked back into reality.

"Yep, never better!" I chirped laughing nervously.

She gave me a weird look before going back to what we were doing before my conscience got in the way.

Hey...

Shut up!

"How about we write a song about a game?" I said.

"What kind of game?" she asked.

"I don't know..." I shrugged.

"We can't since neither of us own a video game company...well to my knowledge I don't." she said.

"I don't either...well at least not yet..." I trailed off.

"At school you said you wanted to do a song call Remote Control." she stated.

I nodded, "Yeah, I came up with the name." I said flipping to the page the song is on.

"It's blank Len..." she stated as she looked over my shoulder.

"I know, but we each can write lyrics for it and it could be our song." I explained.

"But the way you said it, you made it sound like it was already written." she said raising a perfect blond eyebrow.

"Sorry...come on Rin it would be fun." I whined, she shook her head as she wrote the title of the song in her notebook.

"By Rin and Len Kagamine." I read over her shoulder, she nodded with a smile. "How come your name gets to be first?"

She smirked evilly before flipping to a pristine page in her notebook.

"It sounds better than Len and Rin Kagamine." she stated with a smirk as I said it in my head before I gave in.

"Fine...what should we write about then, oh smart one." I mock bowed.

She tapped her chin in thought before having an ah ha moment.

"Flowers!" she cheered, I facepalmed. "What?!"

"I thought you were cool until you went all girl mode on me." I sighed when she punched my arm hard. "Oww... What was that for?"

"You going all guy mode on me." she semi-yelled.

"Sorry..." I muttered.

"I forgive you!" she smiled giving me a side hug. "Now, that our song has a girly element to it, you get to decide the guy element before we write it."

"Okay. How about laser flowers!" I suggested.

"No, what's with guys and lasers." she said, I shrugged.

"How about Guns n Roses!" I chirped with a huge smile.

"Guys and their guns..." she muttered. "Plus that's a band."

"I know, it was just a joke." I whined, she shook her head sadly.

"It wasn't very funny and plus this isn't a joke. This is my first project at Setsuko High and I really want to get an A on it so my parents are proud of me." she muttered.

"Why wouldn't they be proud of you right now?" I asked.

She shrugged, "I don't know... I just want them to realize that even though I was a mistake, having me wasn't one..." she said sadly with tears trickling down her cheek.

"Hey, don't cry. You aren't a mistake and your parents are proud of you for following your dream." I said wiping the tears from her eye with my finger. "Please don't cry..."

"Forget that I said anything and lets get back to work." she said.

I nodded before thinking about our song.

"How about a song about a guy and girl falling in love at first sight?" I suggested.

"That's perfect!" she smiled brightly already writing down lyrics for our semi-named song.

"They fall in love, but after they do the deed they realize that they come from two very different lives and can't be together no matter how hard they try..." I said.

"How come all guys think about is sex?" she asked with a frown.

"We do not!" I said in defense.

"Whatever, forget that I said anything." she waved dismissively.

"I got the perfect name!" I semi-yelled taking her notebook and erasing what she wrote for the title before.

"Hey, let me see..." she whined as I handed the notebook back to her.

"Bad Rose..." she read. "That sounds stupid."

"How is that name stupid?" I asked incredulity.

"Here..." she said taking the notebook and erasing and writing something before laying it between us.

"Corrupted Flower... By Rin and Len Kagamine..." I read before turning to face her with a bright smile.

"What do you think?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

"I like it... We should write more songs together." I smiled, she nodded.

"Yeah, but we need to write lyrics... I got it!" she semi-yelled with a bright smile before frantically writing.

"Jeez, someone is excited..." I muttered as she shoved me making me land on my side.

I laughed, "Rinny, you're soooo mean!" I whined.

"Shut up, Lenners!" she said punching my shoulder as I sat back up laughing hard.

"Oww..." I whined with a huge smile.

"Oh, that didn't hurt, you little baby." she muttered rolling her eyes playfully as she handed me the notebook.

"What am I suppose to write...?" I asked at her with a raised blond eyebrow.

She shrugged, "Anything as long as it sounds good with what I wrote..." she stated as I got an idea from reading her lyrics and started writing mine.

"Our song can use a lot of call and response and then we can have a chorus." I muttered as I wrote even more frantically than Rin did earlier.

She nodded in agreement, "We still have the music to write and our costumes to make." she stated as I nodded automatically, totally not paying attention.

"You're going to wear the dress while I wear the pants in this partnership." she said as I nodded with a small smile before she broke out laughing.

"What...are you laughing about...?" I asked with a confused frown as she rolled around on the ground with laughter.

"You're going to look so cute in a dress!" she laughed holding her sides.

"WHAT! I'M NOT WEARING A DRESS!" I yelled crossing my arms with a pout.

"Oh, yes you are Len Kagamine." Rin smirked evilly as she sat up from her fit of laughter, making me gulp in fear.

We finally got back to work on our song, eventually finishing it. It was late afternoon when someone walked up to us.

"Lenny there you are, I've been looking for you!" a woman said making us look up to see who it was.

"Arisa, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"If we don't go now, you'll be late." Arisa said.

"I thought you said you didn't have anything to do today, Len?" Rin asked with confusion.

"I don't." I told her.

"Len, you have your concert to get to." Arisa stated with a glare.

"Concert..." I trailed off confused, Arisa nodded. "You didn't tell me I had a concert..."

"I did too! I told you yesterday after last night's concert." Arisa said.

"No, you didn't, Arisa-san." Rin said.

Arisa held a finger to her chin in thought, "I must have forgot to..." she muttered.

Rin and I both facepalmed.

"I'm sorry, Rin..." I said sadly getting up from the ground as she got up a millisecond later.

"It's fine, Len. I had a fun time and I can make it back home fine." Rin smiled with a blush.

I blushed while scratching the back of my neck nervously and Arisa 'Awwed' happily at us.

"Rin, you can come with us! I've already got permission from your parents." Arisa said, Rin and I both shot her a 'when did you do that?' look.

"I'm not sure... I rather call my parents and ask myself to make sure..." Rin stated with an unsure look at me.

I smiled, "That's fine! You can call them on our way to the concert!" Arisa chirped as she pushed us towards my limo.

As soon as we got inside Rin pulled out her cell phone while I sat down our notebooks and pencils in my costume bag so we won't lose them.

"Hi Dad, I'm with my friend Len and he asked me to go to a concert with him and I was wondering if that was okay...?" Rin asked her father on the other end of her phone conversation.

"Ooh, is my baby on a date!" her mother yelled loud enough so both Arisa and I could hear.

Rin shot me a sorry look while Arisa giggled quietly into her hand.

"No Mom, I'm not on a date. He's my choir partner for our competition. We were writing the song we are going to perform together." Rin explained while her mother was fangirling happily not paying attention to a word her daughter was saying.

Her father sighed, "I'll take care of your mother so she doesn't start pulling out girly clothes for you to wear, so don't worry and have fun. Oh, and I want to speak to this Len right fast." Rin's father said firmly.

I gulped in fear while Rin gave me a small smile of support before handing me her phone.

I held up the phone to my ear with my sweating hands...why are my hands sweating so much...?

"Um...hello, Mr. Kagamine..." I said quietly.

"Hi Len...Kagami, right?" Rin's father asked.

Rin facepalmed, "Um...no it's Kagamine, we have the same last name..." I said wiping one of my hands on my jeans.

"Right, sorry about that!" her father chirped. "Anyway, I forgot what I wanted to tell you..." he trailed off speaking to his wife when she reminded him.

"Right, thanks Haruko! Anyway, what I was saying was that if you try to hurt my only daughter in anyway you're dead and won't ever have...wait what was it again..." Haru Kagamine trailed off.

"Kids or get married!" Rinto and Ginta yelled.

"Yeah!" Haru chirped. "You'll be beaten up into a bloody pulp."

"I won't touch your daughter in any inappropriate way, I assure you." I said before Rin grabbed the phone from me and chirped a bye before hanging up.

"I'm sorry...my family is really weird sometimes..." Rin muttered with a sigh.

"It's fine, families do that..." I sighed.

The limo stopped in front of all of my fangirls.

"Rin, I wasn't able to get you a ticket." Arisa frowned.

"That's fine, I can go home..." Rin frowned in disappointment.

"No, you can listen backstage as a temporary manager." I said quickly handing her a stage crew jacket that just happened to be in here.

"Um...okay..." Rin muttered putting on the jacket as I hopped out of the limo.

Arisa handed Rin a pair of sunglasses before putting on her own as they hopped out a few seconds later as I waved at the crazy crowd of my fans which consists of all girls.

"LEN!" the fangirls screamed making Rin flinch at the high pitch screeches.

I signed a few autographs and waved at people before heading inside because I really don't feel like messing with those girls today... I sighed. Today, was suppose to be a day that I spent with only Rin as a normal guy not a day for me to be a pop star.

"You okay, kiddo?" Arisa asked, Rin frowned sadly.

I nodded, "Yep, never better!" I lied with a bright happy totally forced smile.

Rin frowned as we walked into my dressing room, finally she was able to take off the oversized jacket and threw it on the couch before plopping down on the black leather couch.

"So what do I have to wear this time..." I sighed.

"Hehehe, this!" Arisa cheered digging in the black duffel bag before pulling out a cloud suit.

Rin broke out with laughter while rolling around on the couch.

"HELL NO!" I yelled.

"Well...I have this smiley face shirt, jeans, and rainbow colored shoes..." Arisa sighed pulling out the outfit.

"Can't I wear the shoes I have on...?" I whined, she shook her head.

"Fine..." I sighed as I grabbed the pile of clothes and went into the bathroom.

I came out a few seconds later, Rin giggled.

"This isn't funny..." I whined as Arisa laughed while Rin got up and came over to stand in front of me.

She handed me a portable microphone.

"Thanks..." I muttered as I took it from her with a frown.

"Hey, at least I'm having fun." Rin smiled.

"Well, that's great!" I smiled as she skipped over to the couch and grabbed my notebook.

"So what song are you going to sing?" Rin asked, flipping some pages.

"It's a secret!" I smirked making her pout as she threw the notebook at my head.

I was luckily able to dodge it when the president of Crypton Agency came in making Rin and I freeze in place.

"President." I bowed, Rin and Arisa bowed after me.

"You've picked the song, right?" President asked.

I nodded, as he finally noticed the extra person in my dressing room.

"Who are you?" he glared at Rin, she gulped in fear.

"She's a f-..." I said getting interrupted by the president.

"Fans aren't suppose to be back here!" President growled.

"President! This is Rin Kagamine, the girl I was telling you about. They go to Setsuko High School together." Arisa semi-yelled gaining the man's attention who nodded in understanding."

"Yes, you told me, Arisa, but I didn't believe you that they looked like twins and aren't related in any way." President said with wide eyes as he stared back and forth between Rin and I.

Rin and I blushed in embarrassment.

"That is one of the reasons why I came here today." President stated.

Rin and I nodded in understanding.

"Len, you are losing sales and fans." President said.

"Since when?!" I asked with shock.

"For a while now... We need to do something dramatic to get you back into the limelight." President frowned in thought.

"I have an idea!" Arisa cheered making all of us turn to the hyper and insane manager.

"Let me hear it." President demanded as they went off into a corner to whisper to each other about it.

"Shouldn't they let you decide what to do since it kind of has to do with your career?" Rin asked with a confuse tilt of her head as we stood next to each other as the two adults continued to bicker, ignoring us all together.

"Nope, they make the decisions." I sighed ruffling my hair.

"Don't do that!" Rin whined fixing my hair while making me blush.

The two adults looked at us in that moment and made their decision.

"Miss Kagamine, we need your help." President said coming over to us with Arisa by his side.

"Okay...but I don't know what I can do to help..." Rin stated quietly.

"You're on, Len!" Arisa said, pushing me out of the room.

"WHAT! YOU CAN'T KICK ME OUT OF MY OWN ROOOOMMM...!" I yelled as I was dragged away by a stage manager as Arisa waved and went back into the dressing room.

"We need you to sign a contract with us." President said as Arisa skipped back over to them.

"But...you haven't heard me sing any..." Rin stated.

"True...we don't know that you're a good singer or not..." Arisa trailed off.

"That doesn't matter! All you have to do is dance, which I hope you know how to dance?" President said pleading with his eyes.

Rin sighed, "Don't worry, I can do both really good, you can call our choir teachers if you want proof." Rin said, President nodded as he walked out of the room to go call.

"Let's go Rin!" Arisa chirped dragging her out of the room and down a white hallway and did a lot of twists and turns until they walked through a door and into the backstage area where Len is going to perform at.

Len turned as he heard the door close to see that Rin and Arisa walked in. Rin waved and Len waved back as he was told to go onstage.

He walked out and the crowd went wild as he waved at them before speaking into his microphone.

"Hi everyone, are you ready!" Len yelled into the microphone with a smile that made all of his fangirls scream wildly and sigh happily.

Rin chuckled as she listened to Len start his concert.

"This song is called, Sekiranun Graffiti!" he yelled before starting.

Passing through the rain shower  
Our soaked selves stand still  
Sniffing the scent of summer a bit  
Hey, let's set off on a journey now  
Wherever afar

However much time passes  
These feelings will stay in my heart  
While we're breathing  
Love and music are all I need  
Everything that I want is here, inside me

The sea is close by; I feel like taking a dip now

When the windows open  
I'll ride on the wind at my whim  
The tuneless humming  
And those corny jokes aren't, that bad

If this world changes tomorrow  
We'll make sure that  
Everything returns by night  
You laugh foolishly  
Returning the days that pass, was a bit too much

The hands of time continue ticking  
What should you continue believing? That is

However much time passes

These feelings will stay in my heart

While we're breathing

Love and music are all I need

All the things I treasure are here, from the start

In you

Len finished as the lights went out so he could head backstage as the crowd continued to scream at the top of their lungs.

Rin and Arisa clapped the former was smiling a bright huge smile in support of her friend.

"Rin, did you like it!?" Len asked with a smile, the girl nodded as the president walked in.

"I see you're done, Len, we have a few things to discuss with you two." President stated as the primary stage manager came in with a really worried and frustrated look.

"President, the next group canceled last minute." the guy said totally fearing for his life.

The president turned to face the man.

"Dammit..." President muttered.

"I could go back on..." Len offered.

"You'll have to Len..." Arisa nodded as he headed for the stage.

"Wait Len, we can start the plan with Rin today." President said.

"WHAT!?" Rin and Len both semi-yelled.

The crowd started screaming for the next performance.

"Sign this Miss Kagamine." President stated handing the girl a paper with a black pen.

"What is she going to do, I'm a one man show." Len said as he went over to Rin to look at the contract over her shoulder.

"If she signs this you won't be anymore." President stated.

"What? I don't understand." Rin and Len said in unison, the both of them looked at each other before turning towards the two adults.

"Exactly!" Arisa chirped, President nodded.

"I'm soooo confused..." Rin and Len whined, glaring at each other.

"Stop that! No, you first!" they both yelled at each other before deciding that shutting up is the best option at the moment.

"You're going to make us duet..." Len whined.

"For the rest of your career." President nodded.

The crowd started whining and moaning about the next performance.

Rin gave an unsure look, "Okay, I'll do it..." she sighed before signing the contract sealing our fate together.

"Rin..." Len trailed off quietly, giving the girl a guilty look for getting her into this mess.

"It's fine, Len. It isn't a big deal." she waved dismissively.

"Okay, let me go get your costumes!" Arisa chirped running at light speed back to the dressing room and back to the backstage area in record time.

"I wish you did that more often..." Len muttered.

"Shut it and put this stuff on." Arisa growled throwing his pile of clothes in his face.

She handed Rin her clothes with a smile before ordering Len out in the hall to change while Rin changed backstage.

"I'll be watching your performance from my office, good luck Kagamine Twins." President nodded as a goodbye before leaving.

"But we aren't actually twins..." Len stated.

"They don't know that!" Arisa wave off the problem.

"And we're lying to his fans and the rest of the world..." Rin frowned, both of the teens looked down at the ground guilty.

"They won't ever know, now hurry up you two!" Arisa yelled.

The two friends now turned twins quickly changed into the outfits Arisa gave them.

"At least these shorts are more comfortable then the ones from the other concert..." Len sighed.

"I feel like I'm being used..." Rin muttered as Len looked up to see her in black short shorts with a yellow and orange alternating triangle patterned belt with a belt chain of the same pattern.

She wore a white tank top with yellow frills and a sailor cape thingie that meets with a yellow bow on her chest with black leg and arm warmers.

Len looked the exact same except he had longer shorts...thank god. He also was wearing a white shirt with a sailor cape. His shirt had a bass clef on the front while Rin had a treble clef. They both were wearing white tennis shoes with a yellow stripe towards the bottom of the shoes.

"You get use to it..." Len sighed taking out his ponytail.

"Your putting that back in." Arisa growled as Len waved dismissively before putting his hair back into its small ponytail.

Arisa handed Len white headphones with a mic on it so he wouldn't have to hold one.

"Well, this makes dancing so much easier, thanks for giving it to me now." Len whined, Arisa just rolled her eyes at his immaturity and turned towards Rin.

"Now, for my dear Rinny!" Arisa chirped putting the headphones on the short girl, making the said girl frown and blow her bangs out of her eyes which didn't work out too well when they landed back down.

"Hahaha!" Len laughed holding his sides when Rin glared at the boy making him shut up instantly.

"Bobby pins..." Arisa yelled out at the stage crew. "White if possible."

The stage crew scurried around looking for some when a person came in with a new pack of black ones for the group that didn't show up.

"Gimme!" Arisa yelled as she was handed the pack she sighed as she pulled a few from the packaging to start putting them in the girl's hair.

The crowd was getting rowdy, "You tell the crowd we're having technical problems and we're almost done." Arisa ordered, the person rushed out there and did exactly what he was told.

"I think I might have some white bobby pins..." Len muttered as he went over to the black duffel bag and searched through its contents before finding what he was looking for.

He walked back over to Rin with four white bobby pins and a white bow. He quickly, but skillfully put the bobby pins in her hair before smiling brightly.

Rin smiled back, "What's with the bow?" she asked with a smirk.

"I got it for you..." Len muttered as he handed the girl the white pristine bow.

"Thank you, Len. I really like it." she smiled as Arisa handed her white headphones just like Len's.

Rin tied the bow to the headphones making the bow look like orange leaves before putting the headphones on her head and straightening out her bangs.

"Don't ask how I know how to do that girly crap?" Len ordered Rin as she mock bowed.

"Let's do this!" Len smiled as Rin smile with a nod as they headed for the stage.

Rin stopped as they got part way there.

"What's wrong, Rin?" Len asked.

"I don't know what song, we're going to sing. And I've never actually sang in front of a large crowd before..." Rin muttered nervously.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine since you sing like an angel and plus you don't have to really do anything. I'll do pretty much all of the work since this is your first time." Len stated.

"What's the name of the song?" Rin asked with a small smile.

"It's a song I showed you at the park callButterfly on Your Right Shoulder." Len said.

I nodded easily remembering the lyrics to the song.

"You'll go on first and start singing and I'll join in. I'll do most of the dancing, all you have to do is follow my lead." Len explained.

I nodded, "How am I going to know when to start and end and what moves should I do?" Rin asked.

"You'll know by the feel of the music when the time is right, I've seen you do it before. Just do what you think is right." Len said.

Rin nodded as a stage hand announced that the other group canceled which the crowd whined and moaned about before listening to what else he had to say.

"I'm sorry again for the disappointment, but we have a special performance that...Len Kagamine will do for all of you." the stage hand said when Len indicated that he shouldn't say my name or introduce us as our new group name, The Kagamine Twins.

I glared at Len, but he just shrugged in response when the lights went out to indicate that we were ready.

"Are you ready?" Len asked.

"I have to be." Rin smirked while Len just rolled his eyes before they high-fived and muttered good lucks to each other.

Rin took in a deep calming breath before skipping onto the stage with a smile with her eyes partly closed so it looked like she was really happy to be there on that stage when actually the truth was far from it.

"Who's that?" the fans asked each other.

"Is that Len?"

"How come that girl looks like Len?"

"Is Len actually a girl?"

"That crushed our dream/fantasies." more fans pouted as Rin stopped in the middle of the stage.

As the intro music started, she opened her eyes making the fans gasp with how blue they are as she opened her mouth to sing the beginning of the piece.

[Rin]

In a corner of this room where I kissed a purple butterfly on your right shoulder,  
I learn the emotion of grief, as the piano emits an echoing tune of

[R/L]

Dissonance.

Len sang skipping onto the stage to stand on Rin's left.

[Len]

I'm having a nightmare, so please wake me up quickly.  
Everything begins from something minuscule, doesn't it?  
If I were asked where I'd like to go, I won't know the answer,  
for I am lost and missing because I am being allured by the beautiful night.

Long eyelashes, crescent eye lines, and shining lips.

[R/L]

In a corner of this room where I kissed a purple butterfly on your right shoulder,  
I learn the emotion of grief, as the piano emits an echoing tune of dissonance.

[Len]

My hair, soaked in the rain, is so unusually cold,  
so I spew out my loneliness in the bathroom, and wait while trembling.  
If I catch up to you, you just escape. Won't you give me back something more?  
I am serious! So if you laugh, you're in for it. Understood?

Red nails, cheap rings, and piercings that increase in number whenever I get hurt.

Please hold my distorted body close to you. Only you will fill it up.  
Isn't that right? See, you understand it, too! You've already crossed the boundary.

I have so much regret that I could die, but I also conjure up just as much pleasure.

Please stop me as I'm going out of control, and give me peace and comfort.

What has begun to dissolve into my wound? Is it love, or...? Ah...

I have so much regret that I could die, but I also conjure up just as much pleasure.  
Please stop me as I'm going out of control, and give me peace and comfort.  
Please hold my distorted body close to you. Only you will fill it up.  
Isn't that right? See, you understand it, too! You've already crossed the boundary.

[Len]

In a corner of this room where I kissed a purple butterfly on your right shoulder,  
I learn the emotion of grief, as the piano emits an echoing tune of dissonance.

[Rin]

There is a purple butterfly on your right shoulder.  
I learn the emotion of grief.

[Len]

Dissonance.

The two finished with bright smiles breathing hard, because they both put all of their heart into the song. The crowd went wild with their glow sticks and their screaming.

When they finally caught their breaths and the crowd died down and the TV crews were recording the whole performance, Len spoke with a bright smile.

"Hi again, everyone!" Len yelled with a wave as the crowd screamed again.

"I know you're all very surprised by our special guest." he smirked at the crowd, Rin rolled her eyes playfully at his words.

"I've decided to work with my sister to make you all better music for you all to listen to and enjoy!" Len yelled while Rin smiled brightly and waved at the crowd as they cheered, totally not paying attention to what he is saying, but didn't care since they got to hear his amazing and sexy voice.

Arisa walked onstage waving at the crowd since everyone knows that without her, Len Kagamine wouldn't have became a singer.

"Thank you all for coming, and let's give a hand to our new group, The Kagamine Twins!" Arisa yelled as the crowd cheered.

Len took Rin's hand into his own and raised it into the sky as the crowd cheered even more before heading backstage.

They walked back into the dressing room.

"That went well..." Arisa muttered.

"We were awesome!" Len semi-yelled still with an adrenaline rush.

"Yeah...except that they weren't paying attention to me whatsoever. They were just screaming because you were talking." Rin stated.

"Aw, you're jealous of my awesomeness!" Len laughed making Rin roll her eyes.

"Whatever...I'm tired..." she whined as she went into the bathroom to change into her regular clothes.

A few minutes later, Rin and Len were changed and heading out of the building. Rin was going to put on the stage crew jacket on again when Arisa stole it and shoved it in our black duffel bag.

"No, you're a pop star now, no more hiding." Arisa tsked, making Rin pout and Len burst out with laughter.

"That's funny if I'm a pop star now, then why don't they know my name..." Rin muttered making Len laugh.

"Fine, you're name is a secret so we can build up a mystery so you gain more fans." Arisa explained, the two teens nodded as they walked out of the building side by side with bright smiles as they waved at the crowd.

They quickly went into the limo to take Rin back home.

"When are they going to air our performance?" Rin asked turning to Len.

"They usually take an hour, but since we had big news, the reporters will fight to see who can get it up the fastest...plus the reporters are always paying attention even when the fans aren't." Len explained with a wink as the limo stopped outside Rin's house and the two teens jumped out.

Rin walked up to the closed and locked door with Len a step behind as she turned to face him, "Okay...thanks for today, Len. I had a lot of fun!" she smiled.

"No problem, Rin! I had fun too...and I hope we can do this again..." Len said quietly, Rin nodded excitedly.

"Definitely, we should!" she laughed before taking out a key to unlock the door and was about to open it to go inside, but stopped to turn around to face Len again, surprising the blond slightly.

She moved forward to Len and kissed him on the cheek gently before waving and going inside.

Wow...

Score one for Ayume Len!

Shut up, Ayume Len.

You're sooooo mean!

Whatever...

Hey, don't walk away from me!

Damn... Just my luck.

Are you still complaining...?

Shut up...

ChaoChao42: Sorry, if the translation is wrong, I didn't do it someone else did. And just letting you all know what I was trying to to with Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder was to make it like how they perform it at their live concerts. I intended them to do the dance from their live concert and whatever they sing about in it...I probably used the wrong one, but oh well...I tried... See yah guys next time! R&R!


	9. First Day as Twins

The Secret of Two Singers Chapter 9 First Day as Twins

ChaoChao: We're getting into the double digits next chapter, yeah! Anyway, I don't know if any of you have been on my author's page, but I deleted a story...don't freak it was my very first story I wrote for this site which I'll tell you now it sucked totally. I think or would like to think I've improved as a writer from the earlier stories/chapters I've done. It was a harvest moon fanfic, I am thinking about rewriting it and actually moving forward with the story than I did previously...so yeah I'll be thinking about it...

Anyway, before you decide to skip to the actual story because you don't want to hear my babbling just stay another moment and read what I was trying to get at.

Well, I don't know how many of you actually know what the Harvest Moon series is, I totally recommend it, but I just started playing my HMAP game again after not playing the Wii or any other video games for probably over four five maybe six months...probably longer I have no idea. I just updated my other story Surprises of Life yesterday and afterwards I went on YouTube to watch tributes to the characters, after I finished and got bored, I went to Vocaloid specifically to Len and Rin's live concert of Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder. I then went to some of Rin's solo concerts and got an amazing idea for my story later on in. I thought 'Hey, let's update my most popular story and tell them, maybe some of them will give my other story some love!' *hinthintnudgenudge* Totally not forcing you, but one word spoiler for the later chapters of it if you do *drumrolls*

VOCALOID!

Nuff said. Now, I don't know if any of you have been watching Under the Dome but it's on tonight (Monday. I don't know if this chapter will be posted by then or not...) I LOVE IT! Check it out and my Harvest Moon story and my other new story for Terra Nova if you want, Imma done now you can go.

WAIT DON'T LEAVE MEEEEH! Read next chapter first and R&R. And thanks to everyone for the reviews, favorites, and followers! I'm proud to say this story has over 2,000 views so far! (The most out of all of my other stories.) Keep 'em coming!

Enjoy!

Rin's POV

A thin strip of white bright paralyzing light entered through the slit of the orange curtains and onto the white messy bed and onto the small pile of orange blankets and girl, into the girl's eyes making her blink her eyes sleepily as she tried to make it go away. She finally groaned wide awake...

Sun: 1  
Rin: 0

She groaned looking at the clock...6:59. The alarm rang the next second signaling that it was 7.

I got up out of bed tripping over my own two feet as the blankets tried desperately to keep me in the tangle of warm and fluffiness. I sighed as I untangled my limbs from the blankets and walked over to my closet and opened the door.

I stepped in and up to my uniform, rubbing the sleep from my eyes with a fist before lazily slipping on the clothes and walking downstairs like a zombie awake from the dead.

"Morning sweetheart!" my mother chirped skipping over to me and taking my hands into hers as she spun us around gleefully. "I'm so happy you found a nice guy to be your boyfriend."

"Wha..." I muttered as she stopped us as I blinked up at her before I turned to my other family members who were smiling widely at me.

"My daughter finally has a boyfriend!" my mother fangirled.

"Who?" I asked looking at my dad.

He shook his head with a smile, "We were worried about you when you didn't come home last night." he said with a slight frown.

"Sorry...I got back pretty late because of the concert, it won't happen again...hopefully..." I said ending with a mutter.

"Did you have fun?!" Rinto and Ginta asked cheerfully.

I nodded with a bright smile as I got my regular personality back instead of being the dead undead if you catch my drift.

"Yep, it was really fun, but a lot of fangirls were screaming too loud for comfort..." I stated as I was handed an orange pastry with a cup of orange juice and my school bag from Rinto and Ginta respectively.

"Thanks!" I smiled chugging the juice down in one gulp as I handed the glass back to Rinto. "I better help you guys set up before I head to school."

They shook their heads, "We're all ready for the day, you head to school to be with your boyfriend!" my mom smiled with a excited clap of her hands as she pushed me towards the door.

My mom started talking to herself while fangirling as I flipped the open sign on the door before unlocking it.

I pulled the door open before I spoke to my dad as we all watched my mom skip around the room, "She does realize that I don't have a boyfriend and I'm not getting one anytime soon..." I said raising an eyebrow.

Rinto and Ginta shrugged as my dad spoke, "I don't know...but your mother is happy so let's not ruin it for her...yet." he instructed as I nodded and waved as I stepped out of the door.

Before I could even let go of the door, the people walking to work, school, or wherever they were headed saw me and squealed...yes squealed.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S HEEEERRRR!" everyone screamed making my family and I stare at the people with weird looks.

"Um...I'll probably get home late tonight, my friends wanted me to hang out with them this afternoon." I said to my parents as they nodded with wide eyes as I waved and walked down the street towards school.

Some of the people either went inside to see the place of 'HER' and get breakfast while the fangirls and even guys followed me towards school screaming all the way, me earning the glares of hatred from my peers as they stared at me.

I sweat dropped as I looked behind me at the excited crowd as a TV crew ran up...just great.

"Tell us your name!" everyone yelled, the paparazzis' cameras flashed brightly as they snapped pictures of me.

"Huh..." I muttered sweating slightly in fear and starting to freak out from the close proximity of the crowd of crazy fans.

"HEY ORANGES!" my friends called while waving crazily to get my attention, I turned to them.

Miku ran up to me with Luka and the rest of my group of girlfriends, Luka ran up to me and glomped me to death.

"MINE!" she glared as I was turning blue from the lack of air.

"That doesn't look to healthy..." Nero stated as Mikuo stood next to him while on the other side of him stood Len and Kaito, the two leaders and their second in commands' followers were watching the scene standing faithfully behind their adoringly cute leaders.

"You might want to let go, Tuna..." Miki said knocking Luka out of her Rinny glomping mode.

"Saaawwwy..." Luka whined while she rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"Hey sis, you ready for school?" Len smiled down at me which I thought was actually for me but nope I was wrong it was for his fangirls and the cameras.

"Whatever..." I muttered as he laid an arm across my shoulders, I pushed my 'brother's' arm off of me before I walked by myself towards the building, my friends shot Len a 'wtf/ what did you do?' look before following me.

Len sighed and ruffled his hair, in the process he ruined it before walking towards school with Kaito and his friends and followers, a second later Nero and his friends and followers followed behind them, leaving the crowd in place dumbfounded.

"Why did he call you 'sis' for?" some of Len's fangirls glared at me as I stopped in front of them.

"He's my brother..." I stated with a blank look.

"I KNEW IT!" the fangirls yelled as they smiled and skipped away, not worried about me trying to steal Len from their grasp anymore.

"Really, Rinny?!" my friends asked as they walked up to me making me turn to face them.

Len and Nero walked talking to each other and smiling as they walked into hearing range of us and smiled in my direction.

"Yeah, Len is my brother..." I said quietly as they passed by still laughing like they've been friends for forever.

Neru and Lily walked by and smiled with a mischievous look at me, happy that they finally beat me to Len.

"Don't think about those two, let's go." Miku said as my friends smiled and nodded in agreement as they dragged me to class.

A few hours later at lunch, I walked into the cafeteria with Miki and Piko from our English class. Everyone became silent instantly as the door opened and closed behind us as they stared at me with knowing looks, saying with their slight smirks that 'we won the most popular guy's heart! Haha, you can't ever have him!' add a mwhahaha in their somewhere too. I sighed to myself and bowed my head as I walked into line. Piko walked over to our table while Miki walked up beside me while everyone went back to talking but were still glancing in our direction every once in awhile.

"What's wrong, Rin?" Miki whisper asked me as she raised a red eyebrow in concern.

"Nothing..." I lied as I glanced up at her not too happy expression.

"You're lying. You always talk quietly whenever you feel guilty or sad about something." Miki accused with a firm 'I'm not going to back down' glare making me raise an eyebrow in surprise because she's totally a 100% right.

"Everyone is talking about me like I'm mentally insane because they think I actually like Len!" I semi-yelled making everyone silent as they stared more like glared death at me for speaking foully of their precious idol.

I sighed again before shutting my mouth hoping I didn't screw myself even more than I already am.

"Rin, he's your brother be nice." Miki stated before walking back to our table.

I sighed as I grabbed a sandwich, chips, a bottle water, an orange, and some blue jello before paying for my food and grabbed a spoon for my jello before heading over to our table.

Len was surrounded by his fangirls as Nero and Len and their friends sat by mine at the same table, Miki and Piko sat across from each other, Miku and Kaito sat across from each other, and pretty much every choir couple was sitting exactly like that except for Len and me. There were two empty seats across from Len and Nero since they sat next to each other the empty seats were next to each other. Neru and Lily walked up to the empty seats as everyone notice me walk up too.

"Hey Rin, sit!" Len and Nero smiled as they inclined their heads to the seats in front of them, glaring at the other for choosing the other seat.

"What about us?" Neru and Lily glared at me for even existing.

"Well..." the two blonds said scratching their heads/neck in thought.

I looked behind me to see everyone was death glaring at me again for the hundredth time that day.

I sighed, "It's fine..." I waved dismissively as I walked out of cafeteria with my food as everyone turned their heads following me as I left before everyone started talking again.

Neru and Lily smiled with starry eyes and started talking nonstop to their crushes as they sat down. Soon everyone at the table left not able to stand anymore of those two chattering on and on. They walked up to the roof where they found Rin sitting in a dark corner who hasn't eaten a bite of her lunch.

"Rinny, you need to eat!" Gumi and Teto semi-yelled rushing over to the blond with her head down resting on her knees.

"I'm not hungry..." she mumbled, they glared at her before each pinching one cheek making her cry out in pain at their torture tactic.

Rin finally agreed rubbing her cheek to relieve some of the pain as they let go instantly as they sat down with their partners surrounding her with supportive smiles.

She smiled slightly, "If you don't mind us asking, but when did you find out about you know?" her friends asked not wanting to say the dreaded words to make their Rinny depressed again.

"Yesterday night when we were working together...I'm guessing you've seen the video like everyone else has." she muttered.

"What video?" Luka asked, the rest of them gave her a confused look, Teto and Gumi pulled out their phones to google it.

"This one." Gumi said as everyone gathered around her to watch the video except Rin.

They watched it while Rin heard it again, she ducked her head into her legs as a reporter started talking after the concert video they filmed.

"This video has gone viral with millions of people watching it. We are all wondering what is this girl's true name." the reporter said as the screen changed to this morning when Rin was walking to school more like running for dear life as she was bombarded with people, questions, and screams.

She had a terrified look on her face as she ran when her friends came into the picture.

"Len Kagamine's sister met up with her friends outside of Setsuko High School, they called her Oranges. Apparently this is some kind of nickname to hide her identity. Why did Len wait to tell us that he had sibling let alone an identical twin? What are these two hiding? We will let you know once we get an update." the reporter said before the video ended.

They all turned towards Rin with sad looks, "We're sorry..."

"I'm fine, let's get to choir." she lied with a forced smile as they nodded and we all left.

"Rin, can't forget about your orange." Miku said tossing the blond her orange making her smile slightly.

"Thanks Miku, you are all really great..." she said quietly as they 'awwed' loudly at her blushing.

"Let's go!" Gumi and Teto yelled pointing towards the ceiling before dragging us to choir.

We laughed as we walked in, stopping when all of the noise stopped as everyone turned to us including Nero and Len.

"Hey Rin!" Nero smiled with a wave, she made her smile which turned into more of a grimace as she walked in and sat down in the front corner where it was completely empty.

"Hey guys, where did you disappear to during lunch?" Len asked with a smile as Neru tried to get his attention.

They glared at the two blond guys and everyone else in the room plus they hated the two blonds that are practically throwing themselves at the guys and walked over to Rin and sat down making the girl smile slightly.

Len just shrugged and went back to talking with Neru and Lily about something while Nero sat silently pretending to listen to the conversation wondering why Rin is mad with him.

Genkei and Chikako walked into the room with huge smiles, but frowned slightly at the divided room of their students, everyone on one side while Rin and most of her friends sat on the opposite.

"I hope some of you spent time looking for or writing your competition piece during the weekend." Genkei-senpai said.

Some students nodded or others gulped.

"Even if you didn't, you still have time to get ready, but today is going to be a very fun day. You know why?" Chikako-senpai said looking at every student in the room.

Everyone shook their head with curiosity.

"We will choose two random people to perform a song live for the class, this is all random with the performers and even the song." Genkei said holding up a hat with all of the students' names in it. "We will each draw a name and it could be of two people who aren't partners or they could be partners."

"Are you ready?" Chikako-senpai smirked as everyone gulped and prayed they wouldn't be picked for this torture idea.

He held the hat for Chikako to pick a name, she does but doesn't unfold it. She took the hat from Genkei as he picked a name too before the ha was sat down.

Chikako unfolded the slip of paper before she called out the name, "Len Kagamine."

Len smirked to himself as everyone started squealing excited to see him perform. Now everyone wanted to perform except for the group on the other side of the room.

Genkei unfolded his slip of paper smiling at it before calling out the name, "Rin Kagamine. Please come to the front of the class."

Len go up and walked up next to Genkei, Rin sat there in shock and anger like the rest of the class.

"Rin..." Chikako said quietly with a sad look.

"Sorry, I was just surprised." Rin smiled as she stood up and walked to the front to stand next to the female teacher silently.

"You two will be performing...Magnet." Chikako smirked as she handed the two teens the lyrics for them to memorize quickly before performing together.

They read over the lyrics as Genkei explained how it would work to the class, "These two will memorize their lines before we start the music and these two will dance to how they think it should be done and since they are partners we will be able to gauge how well they perform together." he explained as the two teens looked up in shock at each other and then the teachers who were smiling.

"It feels like they planned this, huh." Len whispered to Rin.

"Whatever..." she muttered ignoring him as she turned towards her teachers. "I would sing this song with anyone else but him and plus it sounds like and looks like it should be two girls singing it instead of him."

Everyone gasped as the teachers nodded, "Yes, you are exactly right, Rin! The song is about forbidden love between two girls." Genkei explained making Len blush like a tomato.

"WHAT?! I'M NOT SINGING THIS WITH HER!" he yelled pointing at Rin as she rolled her eyes.

"We usually would redraw names, but Len has a high enough voice to do it and he is a professional already, so there really is no problem. Plus it's just a role you two are playing, pretend your acting. Now let's get to it!" Chikako instructed as she took the pages of lyrics away from them and skipped over to the CD player next to Genkei and sat down.

"This is really stupid..." Len muttered as he ruffled his hair.

"Don't do that!" Rin glared as she stepped to fix it, but stepped back and walked away instead to get in position.

"How is this dancing going to work when I have no idea what she's going to do! She could start break dancing for all I know." Len explained trying to get out of it.

"She won't, right Rin?" Genkei asked, she nodded rolling her eyes. "Just dance to it if this was actually happening to you."

"But that's the thing! It's not actually happening and plus I'm definitely not a girl." Len glared crossing his arms.

"Well, you sure are acting like one, bro." Rin winked with a playful smirk making the other blond growl.

"Your on, Rin! I'll blow you away with my dust!" Len semi-yelled as he walked away and got in position too.

"Are you two ready?" Genkei asked, as the two teens nodded before Chikako pressed the play button starting the music recording.

Rin spun around hypnotically before Len did the same thing as they met in the middle of the room, focused solely on themselves and the music. Throughout the song they did a lot of hip pops and hand movements along their bodies. When they weren't dancing with each other intaminately they were circling each other with their hands out like they were trying to take the other's hand.

A feeble fire is lit at the edge of my heart;  
without my knowing, it spreads into burning passion.  
My butterfly flapped about aimlessly,  
leaving behind some powder on your hand.

Pulling apart our intertwined fingers,  
moving from our lips to our tongues,  
what we're doing might be unforgivable,  
and that's precisely why we're so fired up.

I want you to embrace me closely and gauge my limit.  
Please make me believe that this is not a sin.  
I want you to kiss me and repaint my body.  
I want to be intoxicated and drowned in your charm.

It might be necessary for you to tied me up;  
if you love me, then show me some fidelity.  
I can't help but like "weird" things,  
so let's just go as far as we can go.

With a heart that has gone astray,  
we will melt so easily,  
that there's no free time for us  
even to feel each other's tenderness.

What has been repeating is not our dream,  
but the unmistakably realistic "we."  
I know as soon as we touch, we can't turn back,  
but that's fine, for you're my one and only love.

As dawn breaks, I become uneasy,  
and end up crying in tears.  
You whispered "It's okay" to me,  
but were you also crying?

I want you to embrace me closely and gauge my limit.  
Please make me believe that this is not a sin.  
I want you to kiss me and repaint my body.  
I want to be intoxicated and drowned in your charm.

Draw me closer, as if we are two magnets,  
that even if we separate, we will reunite again.  
Let's become one; it's okay not to able to turn back.  
That's fine, for you're my one and only love.

At the end their hands almost met as they let the their hands follow the end of the music before breathing in and breaking out of their trance as they turned to face the rest of the class.

Everyone had their jaws dropped to the floor in shock. Most of the students had their phones out recording the whole thing.

"Was that good enough!" Rin and Len said to their teachers as they glared at each other.

"Uh...yeah." they said as they went into their office to recuperate from that amazing performance, leaving the class to talk amongst themselves until the end of class.

Rin sat down with her friends, not speaking whatsoever to any of them as she pulled out a book to read instead until the end of class.

Class ended without the two siblings even glancing at each other after their performance as everyone went to their apporiate last class of the day.

Rin sat in her seat with her clarinet as Len came in with his trumpet and sat in his seat. Everyone else just held their instruments in their hands watching the two until their teacher came into the room to start class.

Their teacher passed out a sight reading piece to help them get ready for competition.

"This piece has a trumpet, clarinet, soprano saxophone, piano, flute, and oboe solo." Hiroshi-senpai stated. "I would like each person in the first seat to play the solo except for Rin."

Everyone gasped looking at the shocked girl, "Lily, you will be playing it. Now let's begin." Hiroshi-senpai instructed as we started.

Everyone raised their instruments to play as their teacher started conducting. Rin was still stun but raised the instrument to her mouth and pretended to play because she just didn't have the heart to play any today, soon they finished for the day and before anyone could move, Rin left quickly silent as a mouse as she quickly put her instrument away and left the building. Her friends were barely able to catch up to her as everyone stared at her the rumors already spreading through the rumor grapevine.

"Rin!" Miku and Luka called after her with a frown as Nero and Len ran up.

"I've had enough of everyone worrying about me, I'm fine! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled tears rolling down her face as she ran home without looking back once to her friends.

She burst through the door, surprising her family and the customers inside as she ran up to her room slamming the door shut.

Rin flopped down on her bed, digging her head into her orange pillow as she cried and screamed in frustration and anger at everything.


	10. A Day in the Life of Len Kagamine

The Secret of Two Singers Chapter 10 A Day in the Life of Len Kagamine

ChaoChao: I start school on Tuesday! Waaah! *goes cries in a corner*

Disclaimer: ... You guys better go read and REVIEW, she could be a while...

Enjoy!

Len's POV

"Master Len, it is time for breakfast." a stately male voice said as I slowly opened my eyes into slits.

I mumbled and flipped over and covered my head from the opened curtains letting the sun attack my eyes.

"Master Len, do not make me wake you. I know how you hate it when I do." my servant threatened, I let out a long drawn out sigh as I sat up.

"Yeah, and I hate it when you tell me what to do." I glared.

"I'm just following your parents' instructions." he stated as he left my room, silently.

"Yeah, but they aren't ever here so I don't see why I have to listen to them!" I semi-yelled after my servant, who didn't respond.

I sighed again, jumping out of bed and over to my clothes that my servant was so kind to lay out for me. I looked down at the clothes and frowned in disgust at what my 'parents' asked him to put out for me.

I grabbed the pile of clothes and went into my walk-in-closet...yes I know girl alert. I blame my mother for the whole room of clothes since I could care less on what I wear.

I threw the clothes in a corner of the room and went to my more formal section than what I usually wear. I grabbed a dark pair of jeans and pulled them on, grabbed a white and light blue striped dress shirt and buttoned it on and grabbed and slipped on a pair of my more on the dressy side tennis shoes. I looked in my floor length mirror and smirked at my reflection for a few minutes before leaving my closet and my room all together.

I walked down an expensively decorated hallway, every hall is decorated pretty much with as much money and things as possible.

I get so tired of seeing all of this crap and pictures of our ancestors...kidding there are no pictures, every frame has a contract that my parents made with some other big time company.

I turned down a hall and opened up a dark oak door into an office...yes I have my own office the size of a kitchen. I went and sat down behind my oak wood desk which is more of a reddish brown color.

I flipped open a folder on my desk to start my paper work, but nope definetly not going to happen. I facedesked as my servant flinched in pain at the hard and painful sound as he walked in carrying a tray of breakfast items.

"Master Len, here is your breakfast." he said as he sat the tray down on my desk to the side.

I muttered a thank you into my desk, making him raise an eyebrow in concern.

"Master..."

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me just Len, Kenichi?" I asked as I raised my head to look at the brunette and into his chocolate brown eyes with an icy cold glare.

"Sorry Mast...I mean Len." Kenichi said uncomfortably.

"There we go, now what do I have to do today?" I asked with a slight smile as I took a big bite out of my pancakes.

"Arisa-san wanted you to do an interview today with Miss Kagamine." Kenichi said as I spaced out and stopped eating, letting my yummy maple syrup drip off my pancakes and back onto the plate. "Len...Len, are you alright? Master Len!"

I thought back to what happened a couple of days ago with Rin.

~Flashback~

"I've had enough of everyone worrying about me, I'm fine! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Rin yelled tears rolling down her face as she ran away without looking back.

~Flashback end~

Rin...I didn't mean to make you cry...

A tear rolled down my cheek as I scrubbed it away angrily.

"I'm fine, I just don't feel like doing an interview." I said, Kenichi nodded in agreement.

"You wouldn't be able to do the interview anyway." he stated, I gave him a confused look before he explained further. "Your parents are hosting a banquet for their new contract and want you to be there since you are the only heir to the family business and all. That is why I had the suit out for you to wear, but I see that you didn't find it suitable." he explained with a slight smile at the corner of his mouth.

I chuckled to myself, "Yeah, so who else is going to be there?" I asked, picking up my partly eaten pancake again by stabbing it with my fork.

"I assume you mean besides the people you could care less about and the TV crews." he stated, I nodded with a smirk, happy that he could read my mind. "The Hatsunes and Masudas will be there I know for sure. Also I assume the Kamuis and Megurines will be there, the Shions because of Kaito, the Kasanes because they are the guests of honor and I think that would be all of the teens your age there. Oh, and maybe the Akitas might be there too." he informed.

I nodded, "What time?" I asked.

"It starts at one and goes into the night, your parents are using the banquet to talk about the company's next move." he said, I sighed.

"Great...I wanted to at least enjoy myself somewhat." I said as I looked at my watch on my wrist.

Eleven...two hours until I die of boredom...great.

"I was suppose to wake you up at six." Kenichi stated as he chuckled to himself as I facedesked again. "I'll check up on you in an hour to make sure you are ready." he said as he bowed and left, chuckling to himself as he walked down the hall and downstairs.

"I don't want to do this crap!" I whined running my hands through my blond hair, making my elastic band pop off, letting my hair fall down to my shoulders.

I sighed, might as well work and get this shitty work done so I can hang out and do what I want when I come home. I fist pumped as I grabbed a pen and started reading and signing papers at the speed of light.

Miku's POV

"I don't know about this dress, Miku..." Luka stated looking at her reflection in the teal's mirror.

"It's perfect! Look at it!" I said excitedly as I pointed at her reflection.

We both looked at her with her light pink hair going down her back as she was trying on a light blue strapless dress that had silver sparkles on the bust and throughout the rest of it.

"I liked the pink one better." Luka stated.

I nodded and went and grabbed the pink one and handed it to her. Luka quickly changed happy with her appearance now, "So what dress will you wear?"

"This one!" I smiled brightly as I quickly changed into a light teal colored dress with thin straps to hold it up and a black sash surrounding my waist. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Luka nodded, "Have you talked to Rin any?" she asked with a slight frown.

I shook my head as I looked at my teal phone, "I texted her to come here, but I haven't gotten a reply." I stated sadly, as one of my maids knocked and stuck her head in the room.

"Someone is at the door for you Miss Hatsune." she said before she left.

"Let's go." I said as we left my room and went down to the main floor.

We walked down the hall to the curved stairs, seeing Rin waiting in the foyer nervously while looking around when Mikuo walked out of the living room surprising her.

"Hey Rin, haven't seen you in a while. You waiting for Miku and Luka to come down?" Mikuo said.

She nodded with a slight blush as she noticed him in a black suit jacket and pants, a white dress shirt, and a teal tie. "Are you and Miku going somewhere important because I can come back later?" Rin asked quickly, making Luka and I giggle.

The two teens looked up to see us as we waved before walking down to them.

"You're here Rinny!" I semi-yelled as Luka and I hugged the small teen tightly, making her blush in embarrassment.

Mikuo chuckled, "I guess she got your text, you two better hurry and get Rin ready, we have to leave soon." he said as he waved and went back into the living room.

Luka and I dragged Rin up the stairs, the blond worrying the whole way about stepping on our dresses as we pushed her into my room.

"Luka, grab the dress and I'll work on Rinny's hair!" I ordered as we both rushed to work to get our best friend all beautiful.

I combed her blond locks out and slipped on a white headband with a small white rose on one side and sprayed some citrus hair spray to keep her hair in place. I fixed her bangs so she still looked like herself.

"There finished!" I smiled as Luka came back with the dress we chose for her.

Luka and I forced Rin into the dress before we turned her so she could look in the mirror. Luka and I squeal at how cute she looks as she stared wide eyed at her reflection. We then heard a whistle, making us all turn in the direction of my door.

We saw Mikuo leaning next to the door with a smile. "It's nice to see you three in something else besides the school uniform."

"How does Rinny look and be honest, okay?" I asked turning Rin towards my brother.

His eyes widen slightly, "She looks cute." Mikuo's response made her blush slightly.

"Time for some makeup!" I said as Luka did her makeup and I did Rin's. After I finished I let Luka do mine before Rin remembered what Mikuo said.

"Guys...what is going on? Where are you kidnapping me?" Rin asked as she turned to Mikuo and glanced at Luka and I.

"You two didn't tell her where we were going?" Mikuo asked as he looked back and forth between Luka and I. Luka and I looked down at the ground shamefully. Mikuo pulled out his phone, "Gakupo and Nero are here and Kaito said he is catching a ride with someone else so we should get going."

"I'm still confused..." Rin stated.

"We have to go to a banquet because of our families..." I explained, Mikuo coughed shooting me an 'explain it fully' look.

I sighed as Mikuo finished explaining for me, "I'm sorry Rin, I thought these two explained this to you, but our family and Luka's, Gakupo's, Teto's, Ted's, Nero's, Kaiko and Akaiko's families are guests at the Kagamine's banquet which you should have known about since Len is your brother."

Rin glared, "Len isn't my brother..." she whispered with her head facing the ground.

The three of us just stared slightly confuse at the blond.

"Anyway, will you please come with us?" I begged holding Rin's hand with mine.

She looked up into my eyes and smiled forcibly, "Okay, I'll go..." she said softly, as I cheered and Luka smiled brightly.

Mikuo shook his head, "Hurry up, I'll wait with everyone downstairs and don't take forever." he said as he left my room.

"Let's go!" I semi-yelled as I took one arm from Luka and Rin and pulled them out of my room, the three of us laughing all the way down the hall.

"What's taking them forever?" Gakupo whined as Nero snickered and Mikuo smirked.

"You'll see." he smirked chuckling at the taller purple haired guy when he pouted.

"Sorry we took forever, we're ready to go now!" I smiled as we walked down the stairs gaining everyone's attention.

My family, our friends and their families smiled up at us, the three guys' mouths dropped to the floor in shock as we walked up to them. We hugged Teto, Kaiko, and Akaiko and greeted Ted.

"Wow..." Nero and Gakupo trailed off staring at Rin and Luka.

"Why thank you! Let's go!" I cheered as I made everyone laugh and agree that we should get going.

We walked out of my house, I walked beside my brother. We watched Gakupo try too hard to compliment Luka and ended up getting punched in the chest and ignored.

"Looks like they need a personality change besides updated clothes." Mikuo said, I nodded as we both looked over to Rin and Nero, who were both blushing and walking beside each other silently looking away from each other.

"Looks like I need to give the guys a lesson on how to interact with girls." I sighed, making my brother chuckle.

"Maybe you should just concentrate on gaining Kaito's attention especially since you're up against ice cream." Akaiko stated with a mischievous smirk as she walked up beside us with Kaiko.

Mikuo became silent and started blushing darkly, the same for Kaiko. Akaiko and I fell back on purpose for them and snickered into our hands as Mikuo glared at us.

"Everyone's happy..." Akaiko sighed happily.

I nodded with a hundred watt smile, "Is Luki going to be there?" I asked tilting my head in question.

Akaiko sighed and shrugged, "He thinks he's too 'cool' to come." she air quoted.

"Hey, we can hang out together the whole time!" I smiled, she shook her head.

"This is your chance with Kaito, you have to take it."

I laughed, "I'll have plenty of chances because Kaito only loves ice cream and I don't think he can marry it or anything!" I joked, the two of us broke out in laughter as we all got into a limo to go to the banquet hall.

Len's POV

"Master Len, wake up." Kenichi said coming into the office shaking me awake.

"I'm done..." I muttered as I lifted my head up from my desk, my hair tickling my neck.

"I brought you a suit jacket and your mail." he said handing me the jacket as he sat junk mail down on my desk.

I slipped on the jacket with a yawn. "Someone left this manilla envelope for you." he said handing me the huge envelope.

"Who left it?" I asked, my servant shrugged as I hurried and opened it. I pulled out four sheets of paper and two disks and laid them on my desk.

The top paper is a note which I picked up to read immediately. "What does it say?" Kenichi asked looking at the paper over my shoulder.

"It's a note from Rin..." I murmured as my bangs fell into my eyes, I growled in anger and quickly put my hair back into its regular small ponytail.

Dear Len or should I say brother...I really don't know anymore,

First off, I'm really confused about all of this being an idol or pop star, or whatever you want to call it. I call it freaking insane monkeyshit, but that is my opinion.

Anyway, the reason I wrote this letter was because I wanted to give you the sheet music for Corrupted Flower. Also one of the disks is a recording of it, I thought you could check it out to see if you like it or not, if you don't you can change it however you want. The two other sheets of paper are a new song I wrote for the both of us, one is the lyrics and the other is the sheet music. The last disk is a recording of it, I hope you like it and again you can change anything you don't like or even fix the lyrics you sing. I trust you and you're a really good friend. I'm sorry...

-Rin

"She sounds really sad...what did you do to her?" Kenichi asked, making me jump in my seat. I totally forgot he was still here.

"I-I...she is my twin..." I whispered, he raised a surprised and confused eyebrow.

"You don't have a twin let alone a sibling." he said giving me a confused look.

"Everyone thinks we are...they have to because of the stupid contract I made her sign!" I semi-yelled punching the top of my desk with my fist.

"You didn't make her sign anything, Len." he said gently.

"How would you know?" I glared, standing up and facing him.

"She chose to do it to help you, she wanted to do it for you. You didn't make her."

"Then why does she blame me for what happened at school!"

Kenichi sighed ruffling his brown hair, "She probably thought being an idol would be easy, but when she found out how hard and different it is from her old life, she freaked." he was still thinking of a way to get it through his master's thick skull.

I thought about what he said. "She's probably scared that she'll screw up and hurt your career."

"She wouldn't screw up, she's perfect!" I said staring wide eyed at my friend.

He smiled, "Tell her." he said as I nodded and rushed towards my door. I stopped as I was about to walk through the now open door.

I turned to face my friend, "But she doesn't want to talk to me, that's why she sent that letter, Kenichi." I frowned sadly looking at the floor as I tightened my hand on the door knob.

Kenichi stepped to my side and laid a hand on my shoulder, making me look up to him, "She sent that letter to show you how committed she is to being twins with you even if she has trouble handling the pressures of society. Now, look and listen to the stuff she sent you and I'll go through your junk mail since we still have some time before we have to leave."

I nodded and went back to my desk and popped in the Corrupted Flower disk as I looked at the sheet music while listening to it.

"That sounds beautiful. What is the song about?" Kenichi asked with a curious tilt of his head as he threw away an envelope.

"About a guy and girl falling in love..." I trailed off, he nodded with a smile.

"It fits perfectly."

"They do the deed and get separated." I finished making Kenichi's eyes widen as I chuckled at his reaction.

"You're kidding, right?" he asked, I shook my head. "Teens and their hormones..." he muttered under his breath as the CD finished and I switched it to the other one.

I laughed as I pressed play. "What's this one?"

I shrugged as I picked up the lyrics, "Magical Mirror..." I trailed off looking over the lyrics.

My eyes widen. "What is it?"

I shook my head, "She's amazing..." I said as I grabbed the two CDs and rushed out of my office followed by my confused and slightly worried servant.

I jogged down the stairs and went outside and got into the limo. "I guess we're leaving now." Kenichi said as I nodded and the limo drove through the gate.

A few minutes later the limo stopped in front of the banquet hall as I got out and went inside the white painted building.

"Ah, my Lenny!" my mother chirped hugging me tightly as my father frowned slightly at my choice of clothing.

I pulled away from my mother, "It's good to see you, mother...father." I said giving the older blond a 'try to piss me off and I'll make you regret it' look.

"It's good to see you, son." my father emphasized the last part with a glare as I rolled my eyes.

"Stop it you two, our guests are starting to arrive." my mother said as she pulled the both of us over to the white banquet doors to greet people.

I stood there beside my parents as they shook hands and greeted people. I stood dutifully by their sides with a frown on my face and my hands in my jean pockets. I sighed and my parents glared at me before smiling at another guest.

"This place looks so huge and expensive." a female voice said in awe as she walked up with her family, friends and their families.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hatsune, we are so happy for you to be able to make it!" my mother chirped, hugging the teal haired married woman.

"Thank you, for inviting us and for letting our daughter invite some of her friends." Mrs. Hatsune smiled.

"It's no problem at all, there is plenty of food, plus some of them are already here." my mother smiled as they nodded and walked past us.

I sighed again as I heard familiar laughing from a certain teal haired girl, looking up to see some of my friends walk up.

My mouth dropped down to the floor in shock, "Welcome, Miku, some of your friends are already here!"

"Thank you for telling us, Mrs. Kagamine." Miku said politely.

"Hey Len, you clean up well." Mikuo teased, making the girls laugh at his joke. I rolled my eyes when I notice Rin...beside Nero.

Hell no!

"Enjoy yourselves!" my mother chirped as they thanked my parents again before moving inside to let more people move forward.

I waited a few minutes thinking about Rin as I stood there, she looked beautiful in that light yellow dress with a white sash. I walked away from my parents, my mother frowned after me while father just ignored me like he always does.

Let's see, where's Rin at? She can't disappear like this unless...she's a trained ninja.

I was pulled into a quiet corner, "Hey..." I whined.

"Shut it, Len. Rin doesn't want to talk to you." Miku growled.

I raised an eyebrow, "How would you know and plus I need to talk to her." I said.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm one of her best friends, duh and plus she likes Nero. Stick with Neru or Lily, they're here for your enjoyment...not Rin. Yah got me?" she asked with an evil glint in her eyes, I nodded quickly. She smiled before strutting away to find Kaito.

"Kaito really needs to watch his back..." I muttered ruffling my hair as I was pulled once again by another girl, two to be exact.

"Hi Len!" Neru and Lily smiled up at me.

"Uh...hi, Neru...Lily. I hope you enjoy yourselves tonight." I muttered as I pulled away and walked off. The two blonds stared after me angrily.

Where's Rin? How can she hide like this, jeez?

"Hey Rin, would you like some punch?" Nero asked.

"Uh...sure..." Rin said quietly as Nero walked away.

I backed up and walked over to her. "Uh...hi, Rin."

Rin looked up in surprise, "Hello Len." We stared at each other until I spoke.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry...for everything that I'm making you go through." I said quietly, Rin smiled softly up at me.

"I forgive you, I um...just thought this whole idea of being an idol would be easy, but it's so different from my regular life and all." she blushed slightly in embarrassment.

I smiled, "I got your letter." Rin's eyes widen and she started to turn a deep red.

"Not my proudest moment..." she muttered, making me chuckle.

"I liked the music a lot, you're amazing and I think that if we really do work together our music will be the best thing that has ever happen to society." I smiled brightly.

Rin's blush darkened than lightened slightly as she nodded and smiled up at me, slightly unsure. "O-Okay, but what about the TV cameras here and plus you have to sing later..."

"Wait...back up a sec, sing?"

Rin nodded, "You didn't know?" I shook my head. She handed me a piece of paper.

"Len Kagamine- singer." I read out loud part way down the page, I stared at the paper.

She laughed into her hand, "I'm guessing your parents didn't tell you." I nodded slowly.

"Doesn't matter really." I shrugged. "I always have a song ready."

"Sure." she rolled her eyes when Nero got back with two drinks.

"Len! What are you doing here?" Nero asked in surprise.

"I'm hosting the banquet." I smirked, Nero just rolled his eyes.

"Do you always have to be such a smart ass?" he asked.

"Yep!" I smirked, making Rin laugh lightly.

"Rinny, Kaito is eating all of the ice cream!" Miku whined running over followed by Luka, Gakupo, Kaiko, Akaiko, and Mikuo.

Rin smiled, "Kiyoteru!" she waved as he walked over to our group with a smile and Luki.

"Hello Rin, it's good to see. Will you be playing tonight?" Kiyoteru asked.

She shook her head, "No, I'm not but Len is going to sing." she smiled up at me, I smiled back.

"I thought you wanted us to kill him?" Akaiko stated, her sister elbowed her in the ribs. "Ow..."

Rin giggled, "No, we're fine now."

We're friends again...

"Lenny darling!" Mrs. Kagamine chirped rushing over with her husband and hugged me to death.

"M-Mother..." I choked out.

"Mrs. Kagamine, it's nice to meet you!" Rin smiled, gaining my mother's attention instantly, allowing me to break free and get my breath back.

She looked down at the shorter blond, "YOU'RE SOOO CUTE!" she chirped hugging Rin tightly.

"Mother!" I scolded, my mother instantly let Rin breathe again and pouted.

"I'm fine, Len." Rin smiled.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Mr. Kagamine glared with his loud business voice. "Why are you dressed like that?"

"I-I..." all of the guests and TV crews all turned in our direction before going back to their conversations.

"Father!" I glared stepping in front of Rin. "This is Rin Kagamine."

My parents' eyes widen, "How..." my mother trailed off, staring into Rin's blue eyes. "She looks just like you Lenny."

I nodded, "Yeah...I know it's weird." I trailed off, looking up at my father. "Father, I know we've never gotten along, but I hope in the future we can change that." I smiled sadly, my father frowned, but nodded.

"Okay, but son..." Natsu Kagamine trailed off, I nodded for him to go on. "Will you sing for us?"

I smiled brightly, "That's what I do best." I nodded going up to the stage where the band was playing. "Please put this CD in." I instructed to the stage director as he put the CD in, I grabbed a mic. Arisa walked up to the group.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kagamine, Rin Kagamine is special to Len's career." Arisa said as she handed Len's father a piece of paper, he read it over and looked down at Rin.

"Twins?!" Rin nodded nervously.

"Yeah..." she blushed lightly.

"I-I..." Natsu Kagamine stuttered, Natsuki hugged her husband supportively.

"Welcome to the family!" she smiled, Natsu grasped his wife's hand gently.

"Welcome to the Kagamine family." he whispered with a barely noticeable smile. "What is your true last name?"

Rin smiled, "I'm actually a Kagamine, born and raised one."

The two blond adults nodded as their one and only child started speaking, Natsu was still wondering how was all this possible.

"Rin, I've never supported Len with his career, but I've helped him become an idol...this has always been his dream..." Natsu said, looking down at Rin.

She nodded with a bright smile, "I'll try to not screw it up for him." Len got everyone's attention since he's ready.

Everyone turned towards the stage. "Hi everyone! Welcome to the Kagamine Corporation Banquet." I smiled brightly into the mic.

"Support him for me..." Natsu whispered barely audible.

"You are all here to celebrate our new contract with Kasane & Company." I said, people nodded. "Or you somehow heard that I would be singing tonight."

Some girls squealed while some others cheered, I smirked looking at Rin who smiled up at me. "My parents actually didn't tell me, one of my friends showed me the entertainment list. I'm really honored to be able to this one thing for all of you."

I looked at my other friends, "Especially for my friends and family. I'll be singing a new song that I wrote not too long ago when I met someone who is very special and extremely talented in music." I smiled brightly at Rin, I stared at her like she was the only person in the room. "I dedicate this song to...my twin."

Everyone looked around for my twin, they clapped as they did so, not finding her.

"It's called Desert Bluebird, I hope you like it." I said with a bright smile.

In a world buried in the sands,  
we are searching for the blue bird.  
No matter how difficult, as long as I'm with you,  
surely we will overcome any trouble we face.

In this world with its civilization destroyed,  
a granny appeared before my little sister and me,  
imploring us to seek out the blue bird  
in order to save this world.

It's supposedly a desert blue bird.  
Suddenly we had been entrusted with the fate of the entire world.  
Having loaded our car full with hope and faith,  
we began our journey.

The blue bird is a legend,  
a miracle said to grant all and every wish.  
After a long journey, we finally discovered  
the blue bird's whereabouts.

With the huge building crumbling onto them,  
the people were all too scared to set their feet into it.  
As I was still hesitating about whether to enter,  
you swiftly ran into it for my sake.

Oh sister, you used to always tremble in fear behind me  
no matter what was happening.  
But now, with courage gathered in your heart,  
you are about to enter that building.

In a world buried in the sands,  
you have sought out the blue bird.  
In my arms, with your eyes shut,  
you will never wake up again.

In this facility plagued with radioactive contamination,  
what I had lost was way too precious to me,  
so there I made my wish to the blue bird.

As you slowly opened your eyes again,  
the blue bird disappeared into somewhere else.

Ahead of what we had journeyed through,  
was the boundary line of the world.  
There, was an ocean,  
blue and vast...

Everything will actually start from here,  
as we must rebuild this world with our own hands.  
No matter how difficult, as long as I'm with you,  
surely we will overcome any trouble we face.

Desert Blue Bird,  
it is a miracle.

Everyone started sniffling and wiping away their tears.

"My twin...you are a miracle." I smiled.

Everyone clapped, Rin smiled brightly at me and giggled to herself.

Miku ran up onto stage and grabbed the microphone from me. "Hi everyone! I'm Miku Hatsune and I would like to sing you all a song! I hope you don't mind, Len!" Miku smiled.

"No problem, Miku." I laughed.

"I've been friends with Len since we were toddlers, but I've never seen him act all sweet, it's really weird." everyone laughed. "A twin really changes you..." Miku smiled, giving Rin a thumbs up, Rin laughed shaking her head with the rest of our friends as I walked over to them.

Miku handed over a CD to the stage director. "Before I can start I need a partner to duet with..." she smiled when every guy volunteered. "I have a person in mind, but you all have to convince her..."

Miku begged Rin with her eyes, giving her the puppy dog eyes. Rin walked forward to the stage with her head down as everyone clapped and cheered. Miku hugged her as she turned to face the crowd and looked up. Everyone gasped at how blue her eyes are and how much she looks like me.

"We'll be singing a song I wrote when I met and got to know one of my best friends, we both hope you like it." Miku said. "It's called Promise, enjoy."

When I touched your wound, you were shaking slightly  
Not knowing where to go, you were looking at the distant sky  
It's not like I want the answer to the pain in my heart  
As long as you're here I just need to fulfill my promise

Until the tears that are left fade away there's a sad shine  
I embrace it very strongly, as if there's nothing to bear

The motionless feelings will go with the tomorrow we'll spend together  
There is a thing that blocks that light, I will flick it away  
The breaking world is now starting to show the meaning of "echo"  
I make an oath in my heart to protect you forever...

A dry wind is flicking over the pages of a fairy tale  
"I'm not alone," I feel that I could be stronger, just with those words  
I spread my injured wings and attempt to fly again  
If this voice goes through to you, then I don't have to be afraid of anything...

If your memory ties your heart  
Die it into the colour you want and draw your future with it

The strong bond is, yes, will tie us together strongly  
As long as I live on I won't go away, so to the never ending sky I reach my hand out  
Find the hope, the future you want, we don't have far, it will reach someday, and surely that's a feeling that never changes  
Together, let's face the woven tomorrow

The motionless feelings will go with the tomorrow we'll spend together  
There is a thing that blocks that light, I will flick it away  
The breaking world is now starting to show the meaning of "echo"  
I make an oath in my heart to protect you forever...

Both girls bowed in thanks and walked off the stage as the orchestra sat back up quickly and started playing again.

"Len, dance with me!" Neru cheered as she dragged me away.

"I-I..." my friends laughed and waved as I looked over my shoulder.

All of my friends paired off with their crushes...well except Kiyoteru who got stuck with Lily. I feel for the guy, but he looks happy...wait is he blushing!

I snickered to myself, "What are you laughing about, Len?" I nodded towards the brunette dancing with her sister. "Oh, he's always have had a crush on Lily since we first moved here."

"And you've never told her?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. Neru shrugged.

"I like you, Len...a lot." I stared at her in surprise.

"What?!" I asked as I heard Rin laughing and I noticed that she was dancing and having a ton of fun with Nero.

I stopped dancing with Neru as I stared at her, "Len Kagamine, I've liked you for a while now and I know you feel the same. I can't wait anymore for you to ask me out that's why I'm asking now! Will you be my boyfriend?" she clenched her fist and eyes shut, waiting for my answer.

I stared at her while couples danced around us gracefully, while Rin and Nero danced...together.

"What about Nero?" I asked quietly staring at the ground.

"He doesn't mean anything to me, Len, only you!" she said. "Look how happy he is with Rin, I'm not good enough for him and I guess you realize I'll never be good enough for you either."

I looked over at the blond couple laughing together. They do look happy together...

"I-I know you worry about your sister since she's your twin and all, but we both know that Nero won't hurt her and I won't hurt you...I promise." Neru said defeated and vulnerable.

Twin...

I looked up at Rin as she smiled and the song ended, she looked over and smiled at me and waved and looked up at Nero as he took her hand into his.

We're twins...that's all we can ever be...

"Okay..." I said as Neru squealed and kissed me on the lips. I wrapped my arms around her tightly, not letting go anytime soon.

Rin stared at Len and Neru as they kissed, "It's disgusting, let's go!" Nero smiled down at her as he took her hand.

She nodded, "Yeah..." they walked away, Rin glanced one last time at Len over her shoulder before forcing a smile on her face for Nero.

He is your twin, Rin! Get that in your head!

"HI EVERYONE!" Arisa semi-yelled cheerfully into a microphone, gaining everyone's attention since everyone has been having a ball dancing for the last few hours. "I'm Len's manager and it is finally time for everyone to know who his twin is!"

Everyone whispered to each other about the mysterious girl.

"Lenny, get your butt up here!" she ordered as I sighed and walked onto the stage to stand next to her.

"Please come up here, Len's twin!" she semi-yelled, starting to fangirl.

"Looks like you have to go up..." Nero whispered to Rin.

She nodded, "Yeah...looks like it..." Nero tightened his hand around hers supportively and kissed her cheek.

"Good luck!" he smiled, as she blushed and nodded as she walked up onto the stage.

I found Rin and Nero in the crowd after they disappeared while I was with Neru.

How dare he kiss her?

Len, it was just on the cheek, man!

She's mine!

Sorry Lenners, but you gave that up when you started dating and kissing Neru.

Shut up!

Rin stood on Arisa's other side. "Don't they look so much alike!"

Everyone nodded in agreement, talking about how similar we are.

"You two need to sing, now!" Arisa ordered.

I glared at Rin, "I'm not singing with her."

Everyone gasped, "Well, I don't want to sing with you either! Plus I don't need to be around you to gain the attention of a crowd." Rin glared at me as I clenched my fists in anger. "Plus I sing way better than you ever will in your lifetime!"

"No you don't!" I yelled as we each stepped in each other's faces. The bystanders stared at us, thinking it's weird with them fighting because it looks like they are arguing with themselves except for gender differences.

I growled in anger as I jumped off the stage and walked away before I do something I regret.

Arisa scratched her head in embarrassment, "Um...just sing a song for them." she said as she walked off the stage with a frustrated sigh.

"Fine, jeez...everyone has to make little Lenny happy!" Rin muttered angrily as she grabbed a microphone.

Arisa walked towards a garden and noticed that a blond guy was talking with Len. "At least I won't die today because that kid saved my butt from an angry Len." she muttered to herself as she walked over to a punch table for a much needed drink.

"Len." Nero stated walking up to me, I turned around and glared at him.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Rin is your sister and you do that to her in public!"

Sister...ha yeah right!

"She's not my sister!" I growled, clenching my fists.

"Fine, she isn't! Now stop being an ass to your friend and apologize." Nero demanded.

"Why would I need to apologize? I didn't do anything wrong!" I explained waving my arms madly in the air to make my point.

"You kissed Neru... Rin thinks you're making a huge mistake and I agree."

I stared at him, "Did she tell you that?" he shook his head. "Then you wouldn't know."

"We saw you kiss...I'm actually jealous..." he trailed off.

Jealous...of me?

"Why?" I asked with a frown.

He laughed nervously, "I wouldn't have the courage to kiss Rin like that in public..."

"You kissed her, though..." I glared at the taller blond. "I saw."

Nero jumped in surprise, "I-It was just on the cheek, it's not like it was special or anything..." he muttered with a slight rosy blush as he ducked his head.

"It was to Rin." I stated, he looked up at me with his golden eyes wide in shock and...happiness.

"You think so?" I nodded with a slight smile.

"Yeah...she really likes you...she always had."

Nero nodded, "I won't hurt her, I promise."

"You better not or I'll make you ever regret being born." I threatened as we laughed and headed back.

"So you agreed to date Neru...?" he asked as we walked side by side silently.

I nodded, "She asked me while we were dancing, you don't think I made a mistake, do you?" I asked, waiting desperately for a response.

"Len, I can't tell you how to run your personal life or about relationships. For God's sake, I can't even talk to Rin without making a fool of myself." Nero sighed ruffling his bangs.

I gave my friend a confused sideways glance, "Whenever I see you two together you both are laughing about something." I stated.

Nero laughed, "I always do or say something stupid to make her laugh and her laugh makes me laugh." he sighed, I laid a hand on his shoulder.

"It's fine, she likes you." I smiled.

"This song is called Kokoro." Rin said as music started playing inside.

"How would you know?" he asked as I walked back inside towards the crowds of people and music.

"I have my resources!" I said over my shoulder as I waved and headed towards the front followed by a curious Nero as we heard Rin start singing.

A lonely scientist developed a robot  
The result was said to be a "miracle"

But it wasn't yet sufficient; there was just one thing he wasn't able to do  
And that was the program known as a "heart"

Hundreds of years pass  
Left alone  
The miracle robot wishes

I want to know, why  
Until the end of that person's life  
He built a "heart"  
For me

Now, movement has started, the miracle is accelerating  
Why? My tears don't stop...  
Why am I shaking? The beat is accelerating  
This is the "heart" I hoped for?

Mysterious, heart, heart, mysterious  
I know; there are things to be happy about  
Mysterious, heart, heart, mysterious  
I know; there are things to grieve about  
Mysterious, heart, heart, infinite  
How deeply painful...

Now, I've begun to realize the reason I was born  
Being on your own is surely lonely  
Yes, that day, at that time  
All the memories dwelling in my "heart" begin to overflow

Now, I can speak true words  
I dedicate them to you

Thank you... for bringing me into this world  
Thank you... for the days we spent together  
Thank you... for everything you have given me  
Thank you... I will sing for eternity

Everyone wiped away they're tears, I smiled and clapped loudly as Rin wiped away a stray tear. She looked down at me as I walked up and hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry...Rin, please forgive me..." I whispered into her hair, she nodded firmly as she hugged me.

Everyone awed and clapped at the heartfelt moment between the siblings.

I held the microphone up to my mouth as we turned to face the crowd again, "We would like to sing one last song for you all." I smiled.

"We do?" Rin asked, I nodded holding up the new song disk she gave me, I pulled it out of her view when she tried to see which one it was.

I handed the disk over, "Len, which one is it?" she glared, I shrugged making her pout.

We both stood next to each other as the music started.

Rin knew instantly which one it was and prepared herself to sing the first lines of the song.

[Rin]

Nobody has ever paid a visit  
to this tiny room in the attic.  
I'm a frail girl having an empty dream of happiness  
in this world of absolute solitude.

[Rin/Len]

One day, in an old mirror,  
a boy suddenly appeared.  
Introducing himself as a magician,  
he smiled at me with a face which bore a striking resemblance to mine.

[Rin]

The wheel of my fate began to turn, and my days began to change.  
Is it okay for me to call you my "friend", my very first friend!?  
As I hesitantly placed my palm against yours across the mirror,

[Len]

I could sense the magic set in motion.

[Rin]

"Say my name?"

[Rin]

From that hand I was touching, I heard your voice.  
It was so warm that my tears started flowing.  
Can I really just keep holding your hand?  
In this lonely world, by myself, I had waited so long  
for your tender hand from the other side of the mirror.

[Rin/Len]

The magician granted all of my wishes.  
I was rid of my illness and could walk now.  
The long long war has come to an end.  
In this quiet room, there is now a lot more laughter.

In the past I once had a dream,  
in which I remembered that I used to be a princess in a beautiful castle.  
I still remember that nostalgic dream vividly.  
And now even that has become reality.

[Rin]

All the wishes I had in my dream have been granted,  
but there is something I still want more of:

[Len]

"magic"

[Rin]

which only you are capable of.

[Rin/Len]

"Please never let go of my hand..."

[Rin]

I wish to you  
that we would always be together like this,  
so please come to me right now.  
I'm so lonely that I cannot sleep. Won't you tenderly say my name?  
I will always be waiting for you.

[Rin]

The duration of magic is

[Len]  
too short.

[Rin]

The lonely girl's "dream"

[Rin/Len]

now reverts back to reality.

[Len]  
"I must leave now..."

[Rin]

"Don't leave!"

[Len]

"The magic is wearing off."  
"I must bid you goodbye."

[Rin]

"Don't say goodbye..."

[Len]

"Please, don't cry."

[Rin]

"Don't leave!"

[Len]

Everything on the other side of the mirror is "the mirror image" of everything on this side.  
Our completely opposite fates will never permit us to be together.  
"I merely return to you what you have given me."  
I will never forget your smile and your tears.  
So please, don't ever forget  
me.

[Rin]

I wish we could have stayed together forever.  
Even without magic, I want to be by your side.  
So please, come to see me once more.  
I will polish this old mirror and be waiting for you always.  
No matter how much time passes, I will keep on  
waiting for you.

We let the music end, the people wiped away tears and smiled up at us and clapped. They talked to each other about how talented me are.

"Thank you for listening!" I smiled, Rin nodded with a bright smile.

Everyone turned to us in that moment and asked at the same time, "What's your name?"

Rin and I laughed as I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and nodded towards the crowd.

"Really?" she asked.

I nodded, "Yep!"

She got this excited look on her face before she took a deep calming breath.

"I'm Rin Kagamine!" she smiled brightly.


End file.
